INSaNiTY
by lenore4love
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad para lograr romper esas cadenas que amarran tu salud mental? Volverse loco por un día y mostrar esa otra cara enferma que ha tenido que ser reprimida en alguna esquina de la consciencia… bueno, pues a Inglaterra un día se le ocurrió crear esta oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Antes de que lean esto quiero dejarles claro que en este one/shot no verán al Inglaterra tsundere y hermoso que estamos acostumbrad s a ver, ni tampoco al sexy pirata/corsario. Este fic está basado en la versión 2P de Inglaterra. Las versiones 2P de Hetalia, por quien no lo sabe, se traduce como Second Player, algo así como en los videojuegos de peleas ambos jugadores escogen un mismo personaje y uno aparece con ropa y colores diferentes, algo parecido son las versiones 2P de Hetalia. Himaruya diseñó solamente a los integrantes del Eje y algunas de las Nyotalia en esta versión así que el Fandom se encargó del resto de los países, junto con ello agregando el hecho de que las versiones 2P son una versión más obscura y con personalidades totalmente contrarias a las originales así que en esta historia no habrá un perfecto caballero ingles ni un agresivo pirata.**

**Por si gustan darse una idea de cómo es esta versión de Iggy, insisto, para quien no lo sabe, puede checar este vide : / / w w w . ? v = (todo sin espacios) y si quieren ver las versiones 2P originales de Himaruya aquí les dejo este otr : / / . / / sencillamente pueden buscar imágenes en Google)**

**Si mi anterior información está mal y alguien sabe algo al respecto, antes de insultarme compartan su información y luego ya pueden insultar.**

**Ahora si, quedando advertidos disfruten del fic que escribí tan solo por mi reciente obsesión con Inglaterra2P y para satisfacer mi morbo.**

**000**

INSaNiTY

Todos tenemos un rincón obscuro en nuestra mente, alguna pisca de esquizofrenia o simplemente una locura innata que hemos logrado mantener a raya bajo una estricta disciplina que un día sencillamente comienza a resquebrajarse gracias a algún agente provocador que logra derrumbar ese equilibrio mental que habíamos mantenido intacto tanto tiempo.

Tal vez para las naciones esto es igual y tienen que mantener su salud mental dentro de los parámetros de lo "normal". Pero ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran la oportunidad para lograr romper esas cadenas de sanidad? Volverse locos por un día y mostrar esa otra cara enferma que ha tenido que ser reprimida en alguna esquina de la consciencia… bueno, pues a Inglaterra un día se le ocurrió crear esta oportunidad.

Se trataba de otro de sus raros y extraños experimentos mágicos, había pasado casi tres horas encerrado en su sótano con esa sospechosa estrella de cinco picos dibujada en el piso y su caldero burbujeante que recordaba a los de las brujas de esas viejas historias de terror infantiles, todo eso para terminar con aquel peculiar brebaje incoloro el cual se suponía era una especie de liberador de estrés, un tipo de sobrenatural tranquilizante ya que la isla últimamente estaba bajo mucha presión; entre superiores, pueblo y una crisis que parecía estar extendiéndose por la Unión Europea, al británico se le estaba olvidando lo que era la vida sin estrés.

-¿De verdad tenía que quedar así?- se preguntó hojeando de nuevo el grueso libro encuadernado en cuero y de hojas amarillentas que daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desmoronarían, como si fueran hechas de fino papiro.

El ingles paseó su dedo índice por las líneas escritas en latín y celta, de algunas ya había olvidado su significado pero eso no importaba, tampoco es como si un par de palabras mágicas mal pronunciadas fueran a crear un monstro de él, ya llevaba demasiados siglos practicando la magia como para que aquello le sucediera… tan a menudo…

-Creo que así está bien- masculló viendo con desconfianza el pequeño frasco que contenía su propia creación, vio a las hadas que revoloteaban por el techo sin hacerle mucho caso –Hasta el fondo- dijo alzando un poco el frasco a modo de brindis para luego llevárselo a los labios y darle un largo trago hasta beber la última gota.

Justo después de que llegó hasta el fondo y todo el liquido fue tragado comenzó a toser al sentir una fuerte quemazón en su garganta que se extendía hasta la boca de su estomago.

-Diablos… ¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntaba con la voz forzada entre sus accesos de tos y con las lagrimas comenzando a saltar de sus ojos gracias al dolor provocado por ese insoportable ardor que poco a poco lo estaba obligando a doblarse por lo fuerte del malestar, incluso el respirar se le dificultaba. Con esfuerzos volteo hacía arriba buscando a las hadas esperando que le ayudaran pero estas solo revoloteaban por todo el sótano con caras de susto y se escapaban buscando algún lugar donde esconderse… como si ellas estuvieran viendo algo que él no podía.

Ignorando su extraño comportamiento Inglaterra se llevó una mano a la garganta y al pecho mientras que con la otra intentaba buscar un apoyo ya que esa quemazón comenzaba a expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo dándole la sensación de que estaba quemándose vivo ¡Necesitaba agua ya!

Trastabillando y como pudo llegó a la cocina buscando con desesperación un vaso y habiéndolo encontrado lo llenó hasta el tope, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar el dolor al mismo tiempo que bebía el agua sin importarle que le estuviera escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios hasta que poco a poco el ardor, la quemazón y su propia cordura fueron desapareciendo.

Tras beber toda el agua la isla relajó sus manos y dejó que el vaso se deslizara por sus dedos hasta que cayó al piso haciendo un fuerte estruendo… Inglaterra sonrió ante el sonido del cristal rompiéndose a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de nuevo dejando ver un extraño fulgor en ellos que no correspondía al de sus esmeraldas. El rubio soltó un par de risitas a la vez que su extraña sonrisa se ensanchaba permitiendo que casi toda su dentadura se viera.

-Mmmmmm… eso fue refrescante pero prefiero un té- dijo el ingles riendo de nuevo sin borrar su mueca algo bizarra que casi parecía como si las comisuras de su boca estuvieran siendo jaladas hacía arriba por una fuerza invisible.

-¿Dónde habré dejado el té?- se preguntaba con voz cantarina abriendo las gavetas de su alacena – Té, té, té, té- decía una y otra vez mientras sacaba cosas una tras otra, arrojándolas al aire sin importarle que fueran a dar al piso o inevitablemente se quebraran, de la misma manera en como hacía con los cajones, sacándolos por completo del mueble tirándolos todos con todo y su contenido sin que le importara menos.

-Huy, un poco de ron- dijo alegre abriendo la botella dándole un rápido trago soltando la botella al tiempo que la separaba de su boca y retomando su búsqueda del bendito té comenzando a frustrarse, o eso era hasta que una discreta alarma de su celular le indicaba que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto, así que se hizo paso entre el desastre que acababa de hacer y revisó el recado que decía: _"El hero va para tu casa, llego en una hora, ten listo algo de comer"_

-Pequeño América viene a la fiesta del té, hay que preparar todo- le dijo Inglaterra a su soledad soltando una carcajada mientras daba saltitos amanerados fuera de la cocina hasta su habitación.

Inglaterra rebuscó entre todo su armario en busca de un buen atuendo que fuera para la ocasión; viendo con disgusto todos sus trajes verdes, grises y negros hasta que encontró el conjunto perfecto así que sin perder el tiempo se puso los pantalones color mostaza, una camisa blanca, el chaleco rosa brillante y para rematar, una corbata de moño azul turquesa la cual jaló un poco de los extremos al terminar de ponérsela y verse al espejo satisfecho con su apariencia que era demasiado llamativa incluso para una persona normal.

Después de eso preparó el salón, puso el mantel mas ridículo que encontró en la pequeña mesa, ese que era color crema con encajes de flores, sacó su más fino juego de tazas y tras encontrar el té lo preparó junto con algunos _scones_ y panqués que él mismo decoró.

Una hora y quince minutos más tarde el timbre anunció la llegada de Estados Unidos lo que provocó que ese nuevo y raro Inglaterra se emocionara así que dio otro par de saltitos y palmaditas antes de ir a atender la puerta.

-Hello Ig…gy?- preguntó Estados Unidos viendo de pies a cabeza al británico como si no pudiera creer que tuviera esa ropa puesta pero tal vez lo que más llamaba la atención era esa espeluznante sonrisa que el ingles estaba luciendo.

-¡América buenas tardes! Pasa, pasa que el té se enfría- le dijo a su ex colonia de manera efusiva jalándolo de ambas muñecas arrastrándolo hasta el comedor aun riendo, algunas veces hasta soltando carcajadas que parecía no poder controlar.

-Iggy ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Estados Unidos siendo llevado hasta la mesita sintiendo lo fuerte que el otro lo tomaba de las muñecas, casi podía apostar que los dedos del ojiverde se quedarían marcados en sus muñecas.

-No digas tonterías pequeñín, me siento mejor que nunca- contestó Inglaterra provocándole un intenso escalofrío al más joven ¿Acaso acababa de llamarlo "pequeñín"? Bien… la isla definitivamente no estaba bien.

Inglaterra jaló una silla ofreciéndole asiento al otro rubio que se sentó siguiendo con la mirada al británico quien con pasitos amanerados también se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, tomó la tetera y sin haber debilitado ni un solo segundo su sonrisa sirvió el té.

-Un poco para ti, un poco para mí- canturreó terminando de servir la infusión –Vamos, no te apenes y toma algún panque, los hornee yo mismo- le ofreció el mayor tomando uno de los demasiado coloridos panques que tenían una cubierta de turrón azul y rosa como decoración, casi parecía que habían sido preparados por el mismo America.

Estados Unidos prefirió no decir nada y solo tomó uno de los _scones_ quemados viendo como Inglaterra lamía el turrón del pan sin ningún recato, como si hubiera olvidado por completo sus modales pues también sorbía el té cuando lo bebía por no decir esas extrañas risitas que casi parecían espasmo pues reía sin ninguna razón, los dos estaban en completo silencio pero Inglaterra de pronto soltaba una que otra carcajada, como si fueran alguna especie de tic además de que esa sonrisa cada vez se hacía mas perturbadora…

-Este… Inglaterra ¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo América tratando de sonar normal… mejor dicho esperando a que Inglaterra regresara a la normalidad.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Tú no? No has probado nada- le preguntó ladeando su cabeza en un gesto de ingenuidad que de verdad fue como un hielo en escurriendo pro la espalda de América pues esa expresión había sido aterradora.

-Yo estoy perfectamente pero creo que tú no lo estás del todo así que creo que lo mejor será irme por ahora. Nos podemos ver en otra ocasión y…- decía Estados Unidos con intenciones de levantarse de su silla pero justo cuando se estaba parando un horrible estruendo se hizo escuchar; Inglaterra acababa de golpear con sus puños la mesa, lo hizo tan fuerte que hizo temblar la mesa e incluso rompió la tetera y su propia taza con sus manos desnudas.

-¡La fiesta aun no termina!- gritó con voz chillante dándole de golpes a la mesa por cada palabra pronunciada provocando que los pedazos de porcelana se enterraran en sus manos que comenzaban a sangrar manchando de rojo el mantel de encajes que aparte ya tenía el té derramado sobre él.

-¡Inglaterra tranquilízate!- le pidió América que se asustó por la reacción del británico.

-¡Estoy tranquilo, tú eres el que debe calmarse!- volvió a chillar Inglaterra volteando a ver al yankee con sus ojos desorbitados y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus manos que seguían tensas cerradas en un puño no dejaban de sangrar.

-Iggy… en serio, respira profundo e intenta calmarte, te acabas de lastimar las manos- decía América de manera cautelosa intentando no provocar al ingles, viendo como este apenas reparaba en sus manos flageladas.

-Oh esto- dijo el anglosajón relajando un poco su tono de voz alzando sus manos para verlas un poco mejor notando como estas goteaban sangre y té.

-No te preocupes, aunque es una pena como ha quedado mi pobre mantel- decía con una exagerada y sobreactuada tristeza dejando escapar un larguísimo suspiro para luego retomar lo que comenzaba a ser una maniaca sonrisa –Pero no te preocupes, podemos seguir con la fiesta- agregó aun anormalmente feliz

-Mejor voy por el botiquín antes de que esas heridas empeoren- le contradijo el ojiazul alejándose de la mesa para ir por algo para sanar a la otra nación que también se levantó con el seño fruncido pero su sonrisa intacta y en dos zancadas logró alcanzarlo así que tomó el cuello de la playera y chaqueta de América, le dio un fuerte tirón para hacerlo caer al suelo provocando que la cabeza del americano azotara contra el piso aturdiéndolo en el acto.

-¡Te dije que la fiesta aun no acaba!- le recordó Inglaterra de nuevo con esa molesta vocecilla chillante –Tienes que hacerle caso a la gente cuando te dice ¡ALGO!- gritó finalmente dándole una fuerte patada en estomago a su ex colonia que pasó de sobar su cabeza a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que aquella patada le había sacado

-_What the fuck is wrong with you!- _le preguntó Estados Unidos con la voz forzada intentando levantarse pero Inglaterra no se lo permitió pues se dejó caer sobre él sentándose en su estomago sacándole por segunda vez el aire.

-No pasa nada conmigo, eres tú y tus malos modales- explicó Inglaterra aun sentado sobre la otra nación –Siempre con esa falta de educación América ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me hacías caso cuando te enseñaba modales?- le preguntó golpeándose un par de veces su cabeza como si con ese gesto tratara de entender la supuesta rebeldía de América.

-Siéntate derecho, no hables con la boca llena, no recargues lo codos en la mesa, di "por favor" y "gracias", haz tus deberes, obedece a tus mayores…- recitaba Inglaterra ahora revolviéndose sus cabellos los cuales se manchaban de sangre mientras seguía enumerando cada cosa provocándole verdaderos e intensos escalofríos al yankee que veía al fuera de sí, Inglaterra

-¡Quítate de encima, estás loco!- esta vez fue el autoproclamado héroe quien gritó forcejeando con el inglés para quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas aunque no contaba con que en medio del forcejeo la sonrisa perturbadora de Inglaterra se desvaneciera y la isla acercara de pronto su cara a la de Estados Unidos pegando sus frentes fijando sus ojos desorbitados en los azules de América.

-¿Loco?- preguntó en un susurro Inglaterra haciendo chocar su aliento contra la boca de Estados Unidos que tragó saliva de manera sonora sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra o hacer un movimiento en falso.

Sin previo aviso la Gran Bretaña tomó con sus dos manos el cabello del americano para que mantuviera su mirada bien fija en él.

-Loco, acabas de decirme loco… loco, loco, loco…- repetía en un tono monótono asustando aun mas a Estados Unidos que sentía como si Inglaterra fuese a arrancarle los cabellos en cualquier momento por la fuerza que ponía en su agarre.

-Loco loco loco- repetía sin control el ingles mientras la otra nación podía percibir como la sangre que aun brotaba de las manos de Inglaterra se impregnaba en su cabello y a veces escurría por la piel de su cuello a la vez que el británico seguía repitiendo la misma palabra hasta que por fin se detuvo; sus ojos clavados en los de Estados Unidos que con horror vio como la sonrisa de Inglaterra volvía a formarse y se ensanchaba hasta donde sus labios se lo permitían logrando incluso que sus ojos se entrecerraran y se vieran todos y cada uno de sus blancos y bien alineados dientes.

-Si América, estoy loco- confirmó Inglaterra con voz embelesada aflojando su agarre para comenzar a acariciar la cabeza de Estados Unidos sin borrar su tétrica expresión.

Estados Unidos tragó saliva trabajosamente de nuevo, abrió su boca y notó que su mandíbula temblaba contra su voluntad.

-Yo… Iggy, lo siento- balbuceó América algo asustado sintiendo las caricias del británico.

-¿Por qué te disculpas pequeño?- preguntó Inglaterra en un tono más suave enroscando el curioso mechón rebelde de América en su dedo índice, al parecer muy divertido con esta acción

-Por esto- respondió el rubio dándole un repentino y fuerte cabezazo al inglés aprovechando el aturdimiento de este para empujarlo y quitárselo por fin de encima de un empujón.

-Perdóname Iggy pero en serio necesitas ayuda- decía Estados Unidos gateando un par de veces antes de ponerse en pie, sin embargo cuando apenas logró levantarse sintió como una mano le agarraba el tobillo y lo jalaban al punto de casi alzarle el pie haciéndolo caer de bruces en el piso y de paso un peso extra se apoyó en su espalda sin darle algún chance de incorporarse.

-Ouch América, eso de verdad me dolió- comentó Inglaterra casi recostado en la espalda del ojiazul, jalándole el cabello de la nuca echándole la cabeza hacia atrás –Mira, hasta me hiciste sangrar- dijo con voz cantarina el británico haciendo bizcos para ver como un hilo escarlata le escurría desde la frente hasta el tabique de su nariz y eventualmente hasta la punta.

América sentía en su espalda como el pecho de Inglaterra subía y bajaba en una respiración acelerada al mismo tiempo que escuchaba cerca de su oído los jadeos del otro rubio que se mezclaban con algunas risitas maniacas. Casi podía oler el peligro en el que estaba ya que ese Inglaterra obviamente no era el que conocía, es más, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo lo había visto actuar así, ni siquiera cuando era un pirata o un loco conquistador, algunas de sus épocas más violentas… ese Inglaterra parecía estar disfrutando de su propia locura.

-Muy bien mi pequeño, ahora pórtate bien y mantente tranquilo para poder continuar con la fiesta o tendré que darte un correctivo- le amenazó el británico con ese irritante tono de voz a la vez que América sentía un metal frío apoyándose en su garganta, seguramente se trataba de alguno de los cubiertos que se habían caído tras todo el alboroto que el ingles había armado antes

-Dudo mucho que un cuchillo para mantequilla haga algo de daño- desafió Estados Unidos que tenía que mostrarse valiente antes de que Inglaterra siguiera dominando la extraña y peligrosa situación en la que habían terminado.

-¿Eh? No sabía que este cuchillo sirviera para untar mantequilla- comentó Inglaterra con algo de ingenuidad estirando su mano con el utensilio para que América pudiera apreciar del todo el enorme y amenazador cuchillo que casi parecía había sido robado de alguna carnicería. El yankee abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al ver la larga y ancha cuchilla que brillaba a contraluz como un peligroso espejo bien pulido. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado esa cosa? Tal vez la había tenido consigo desde que llegó.

En fin, tras dejar ver el arma Inglaterra volvió a ponerla frente a la garganta de su ex colonia provocándole un estremecimiento al ojiazul cuando sintió la fría hoja de metal en su piel, lo peor era que Inglaterra no titubeaba a la hora de sostener el cuchillo, ni un solo temblor en su mano lo que daba la impresión de que no dudaría ni dos segundos antes de rebanarle el cuello a su víctima si este se atrevía a poner algo de resistencia.

-Iggy… tranquilízate por favor ¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó América tratando de ocultar sus tartamudeos en vano.

-Oh pequeñín, yo solo quiero que disfrutemos de una taza de té, pero no sé porque de pronto te pusiste tan agresivo; eso no es nada lindo y no tiene clase- decía exageradamente afligido el otro soltando un segundo teatral suspiro.

-Muy bien, tomemos el té pero por favor baja esa cosa y mantén la calma, no hagas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir- le pidió América aun sintiendo el metal presionando firmemente contra su Manzana de Adán.

-¿En serio? Eso me hace feliz- dijo el británico separando lentamente el cuchillo de la garganta de Estados Unidos que por fin pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo. Inglaterra se levantó y le ofreció una mano (aun sangrante) al más joven para ayudarlo a pararse aunque aun tenía ese enorme cuchillo empuñado.

-Siéntate por favor, voy por otra taza y mas té- decía alegre el de tupidas cejas jalando la silla que le correspondía a Estados Unidos el cual temeroso tomó asiento.

-No te vayas a mover de ahí ni te vayas a escapar porque entonces te buscaré y te mataré- le advirtió Inglaterra con la mano que sostenía el cuchillo en la cadera y la otra cubriendo su boca escondiendo su sonrisa viendo como su antigua colonia solo asentía con la cabeza y su cara palidecía en cuestión de segundos por la última amenaza dicho con un tono tan casual.

Cuando Inglaterra se adentró a la cocina el estadounidense sacó rápidamente su teléfono celular volteando de vez en cuando a la entrada de la cocina asegurándose de que el británico n saliera aun y con manos temblorosas escribió de manera torpe un mensaje de texto a Canadá pidiéndole auxilio, diciéndole que ese mensaje iba completamente en serio pues estaba en peligro en casa de Inglaterra y que tenía que mandar ayuda ¡Ya! De hecho repitió casi cinco veces que aquello no se trataba de una broma. El mensaje terminó de enviarse en el preciso momento en que la isla volvía de la cocina con una sola taza que puso frente a América en la mesita llena de pedazos de porcelana y el mantel de encajes manchado de té mezclado con sangre.

-¿Y tu té?- preguntó el ojiazul al notar que lo único que había en la mesa frente al ingles era su cuchillo.

-Yo tomé demasiado ya, anda bebe el tuyo- le animó con voz paternal apoyando sus codos en la mesa enlazando sus dedos ensangrentados frente a su cara sonriente, clavando sus ojos en América que con desconfianza tomaba la taza examinando el contenido hasta que se animó a darle un largo trago al mismo tiempo que todos sus movimientos eran seguidos por la inquisidora mirada de Inglaterra que no dejaba pasar ningún detalle de los movimientos del rubio.

América dejó la taza de nuevo sobre el pequeño plato y se percató en la manera en como la sonrisa de la Gran Bretaña se ensanchaba todavía más en el momento justo en que su garganta comenzaba a arderle y en cuestión de segundos ese ardor se convertía en una insoportable quemazón la cual se extendía por toda su tráquea.

-¿Qué… me diste?- preguntó América forzándose a hablar llevándose sus manos al cuello, sintiendo como se quemaba por dentro y se ahogaba.

-Solo un poco de medicina- contestó Inglaterra sin inmutarse al ver los gestos de dolor del americano que en sus desesperación de buscar algo con que calmar su quemazón se cayó de la silla gateando buscando un poco de agua ante la atenta mirada de Inglaterra que en su mismo lugar y en sus misma posición, con su mismo gesto divertido solo lo seguía con los ojos o eso era hasta que desvió su mirada del americano a su ostentoso reloj de bolsillo dorado viendo los minutos que habían pasado. Cerró el reloj y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo interior de su ridículo chaleco rosado.

-_**Lets get mad…**_- murmuró el ingles sacando una botellita de cristal que tenía llena hasta menos de un cuarto con un sospechoso liquido traslucido.

…Finalmente América había dejado de quejarse… __

_**/**_

**Entonces como que dejo un final abierto por el mero placer de hacerlo XD o no sé si quieran algún tipo de continuación, al final esto fue escrito por pura diversión y la verdad es que me encantó escribir acerca de esta versión de Iggy, sencillamente me enamoré.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y si gustan comentar todo es bien recibido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si, ustedes ganaron por lo tanto he aquí la continuación de este fic así que esta vez disfruten a America2P y para quienes no lo conozcan, bueno, se los presento.**

ooo

INSaNiTY

Canadá que estaba en su casa trabajando sintió el vibrar de su celular contra la mesa, el rubio desvió un momento su mirada del monitor de su lap-top; al reconocer el número luminoso en su teléfono rodó los ojos y dio un resoplido, se trataba del autonombrado héroe y seguramente solo lo estaba contactando para pedirle algún tipo de favor o para molestarlo diciéndole algo como "¿Quién eres y porqué te tengo entre mis contactos?" como hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, así que ignorando el vibrar de su móvil retomó su atención a la computadora al mismo tiempo que en casa de Inglaterra tal vez si se necesitaba ese mensaje de ayuda ignorado.

El británico le dio un último sorbo a su té, tomó una servilleta y se limpió delicadamente las comisuras de sus labios anormalmente sonrientes, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta donde estaba el americano quien se encontraba sobre sus manos y rodillas cabizbajo respirando agitadamente

-América pequeño ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahí?- le preguntó acuclillándose a un lado de su ex colonia alzando su mano con intenciones de acariciar la cabeza de este como si se tratara de un cachorrito, sin embargo…

-No me toques- le ordenó el mismo América poniéndole una mano en la cara a Inglaterra sin permitirle acercarse aun mas a él haciendo que el británico aun con esa mano cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, ensanchara su sonrisa y una vez más soltó una serie de risitas al ver ese par de ojos salvajes a través de los cristales de los lentes.

Aquella era una mirada fría, agresiva, que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento el yankee saltaría para golpearte brutalmente.

-América no seas tan grosero, mejor levántate y acompáñame a tomar el té- le pidió Inglaterra quitándose la mano de encima para poder jalar al estadounidense y ayudarle a levantarlo pero apenas ambos se pusieron en pie, Estados Unidos no perdió el tiempo y sometió al inglés contra la mesa tomándolo por el cuello y haciendo presión.

-Nada de té ni una mierda- le dijo América con una voz que sonaba mas como un gruñido, mirando altivo a Inglaterra que estaba contra la mesa aun sonriendo

-¿Pero qué te pasa? No uses ese lenguaje- decía la isla con su voz forzada al sentir como la mano de América le cortaba un poco la respiración.

-Pasa que primero le echas un brebaje extraño a mi té y no dudo que ahora planees ponerle veneno, después de todo ya me amenazaste con un cuchillo- le explicó el americano poniendo más fuerza en el cuello de Inglaterra que aun medio sofocado rió tomando el brazo de América.

-No seas tan rudo ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo así a mi pequeño?- preguntó arqueando su espalda y su nuca pero su sonrisa no se desaparecía, mucho menos cuando América frunció el seño y cerró aun mas su mano en la garganta de Inglaterra que reía de esa manera perturbadora mirando fijamente los ojos del yankee quien veía como la sonrisa del ingles no se debilitaba ni un ápice a pesar de estar siendo ahorcado.

-Te voy a borrar esa ridícula sonrisa de la cara- volvió a gruñir Estados Unidos ahora con ambas manos en el cuello del otro rubio que solo doblaba mas su espalda y echaba su cabeza completamente hacía atrás a la vez que su sus sonrisa se ensanchaba y sus risitas entrecortadas y forzadas no se detenían haciendo enfadar al estadounidense aun mas.

Se podían escuchar algunos jadeos por parte de Inglaterra mezclados con sus risas al mismo tiempo que sus pies daban patadas al aire y sus manos apretaban el brazo de América pero aun con eso su mueca sonriente permanecía; era como si el solo ver el intento de homicidio por parte de Estados Unidos lo divirtiera aunque él fuera la posible víctima.

América le dio un último apretón al frágil cuello delgado esperando que Inglaterra borrara esa endemoniada sonrisa alegre que cruzaba toda su cara, pero no fue así… Inglaterra no dejó de sonreír.

-Estás enfermo- le criticó América soltándolo por fin escuchando como el británico tomaba una gran bocanada de aire tan solo para soltar una estruendosa carcajada mientras se incorporaba sentándose sobre la mesa.

-Eso fue peligroso, pudiste haberme matado- comentó Inglaterra riendo mientras hablaba columpiando sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

-Qué lástima que no lo hice- contestó Estados Unidos comenzando a entrecerrar sus ojos pues parecía que algo le molestaba en ellos. Parpadeó un par de veces pero eso no parecía estar funcionando para calmar la repentina molestia así que optó por quitarse los lentes y frotar sus ojos con sus manos esperando así aliviarse un poco.

-Así está mejor- dijo al terminar de frotar sus ojos sin embargo esta vez no volvió a ponerse sus lentes, tan solo los guardo con cuidado en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Que raro que te quites a Texas- observó Inglaterra desde su mismo lugar tomando uno de los panqués que estaban regados por la mesa que era un desastre entre la porcelana rota y las manchas de sangre y té.

Inglaterra cruzó sus piernas lamiendo otra vez la cubierta del pan a la vez que Estados Unidos se acercaba de nuevo a él poniéndose enfrente para luego recargar sus manos en la mesa a cada lado del británico que mientras lamía el panqué sonreía observando a América quien acortaba la distancia cada vez mas hasta el punto en que sus rostros solo estaban separados por milímetros.

-Uh América, si sigues mirándome así me voy a sonrojar- dijo de manera burlona el rubio soltando unas risitas con voz chillona disfrutando de ver como el seño del otro se fruncía y sus ojos tomaban un toque aun más agresivo.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime qué quieres- le ordenó el americano sin retroceder examinando la mueca feliz y sospechosa de la Gran Bretaña que solamente acallaba sus risas para hablar

-Ya te había dicho que solo quiero que tomemos el té- contestó con una tétrica expresión de ingenuidad la cual lograba levantar aun mas sospechas.

-Aun insistes con eso. Entonces déjame preguntártelo de manera distinta: ¿Qué planeas?- volvió a cuestionarle el yankee y esta vez la perturbadora sonrisa algo estúpida… se convirtió en una perturbadora sonrisa maldosa, incluso las tupidas cejas del ingles se fruncieron acentuando esa expresión maligna junto con las esquinas de sus labios que parecían estar a punto de tocar sus orejas.

Por otro lado Canadá aun estaba intentando concentrarse en su trabajo, todavía frente a su computadora portátil, de vez en cuando miraba su celular que no había vuelto a sonar, cosa muy rara puesto que América siempre estaba tan sediento de atención que no dejaba de mandar mensajes hasta que le contestara, sin embargo aquella vez no era así lo que comenzaba a preocupar al canadiense.

El rubio se reprendió a sí mismo al dejar de teclear y en lugar de eso tomar su celular para revisar el bendito texto que era algo raro; se trataba de un mensaje de auxilio que parecía haber sido escrito con algo de torpeza o muy rápido ya que las palabras estaban mal escritas y había letras en vez de espacios además de que se repetía muchas veces "esto no es una broma" lo que lo hacía parecer como tal considerando que América era quien lo había enviado.

-Debería ponerse a trabajar- dijo Canadá con su típica voz queda intentando volver a sus propios deberes aunque ese extraño mensaje lo había dejado un poco inquieto.

Tras media hora de supuesto trabajo el rubio soltó otro un gruñido y fue hasta su teléfono fijo para hacer una llamada a larga distancia sucumbiendo ante la incertidumbre a pesar de que la mayor parte de él sabía que solo iba a terminar cayendo en la trampa de América… pero una milésima sección de su cerebro le decía que tal vez si había sucedido algo.

Regresando con Inglaterra, este y Estados Unidos seguían en su discusión, la cual tuvieron que pausar ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar dejando que el teléfono siguiera timbrando.

-¿No me dejarás contestar?- le preguntó Inglaterra entre risitas

-Seguramente solo es una llamada para cobrarte algo después de todo no tienes muchos amigos que digamos- le dijo América y la risa de Inglaterra se hizo aun mas sonora

-Que cosas tan crueles dices, me haces sentir muy solo- comentó ahora cambiando su actitud por una exagerada tristeza

-Oh lo siento ¿Quieres que te preste mi pañuelo para que te limpies las lagrimas?- le preguntó el yankee con la misma sobreactuada preocupación para luego retomar su semblante salvaje y enfadado.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y en su lugar el celular de América empezó a vibrar acompañado de alguna melodía que sonaba como el tema de Batman cosa que Inglaterra como como un pretexto para botarse a carcajadas maniacas.

-Cállate carajo- le ordenó América poniéndole una mano en la boca al británico que no dejaba de carcajearse a pesar de que su risa fuera ahogada por la mano del americano que atendió el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Estados Unidos de mala manera

-¿América?- dijo Canadá desde el otro lado de la línea de nuevo con su vocecilla tímida que irritó un poco al yankee

-Obviamente ¿Quién eres y porqué tienes mi número?- preguntó agresivamente

-Soy yo, Canadá- respondió el otro norteamericano enfadado por siempre tener que repetir lo mismo –Tu hermano- agregó al no escuchar respuesta de América que por fin pareció captar.

-Oh si, Canadá ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó de manera casual aun sin soltar a Inglaterra que no paraba de reír

-Eso pregunto yo ¿Para qué me mandaste ese mensaje de texto? ¿De verdad te pasó algo?- dijo el canadiense esperando que América le diera una respuesta satisfactoria

-No, solo fue una broma- contestó viendo como Inglaterra continuaba riendo sin control y escuchando como Canadá daba otro resoplido.

-Entonces deja tus chistes de mal gusto, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- le regañó Canadá a punto de colgar pero América se apresuró a hablar.

-Oye hermanito ¿Estás en tu casa?- le preguntó pretendiendo sonar natural, cosa que no logro y que solo hizo que el canadiense sintiera un intenso escalofrío al escuchar el "hermanito"

-Pues si- contestó con desconfianza

-Muy bien, tal vez pase a visitarte-

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras- y con esto dicho colgó

Estados Unidos guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y quitó la mano de la boca a Inglaterra que pudo dejar escuchar sus atronadoras carcajadas.

-Así que ¿Vamos a tomar el té con Canadá?- preguntó Inglaterra con tono meloso y por primera vez América compartió su misma sonrisa.

-Por supuesto pero antes tengo que ir por algo que dejé guardado aquí en tu casa- comento el yankee caminando hasta las escaleras seguido del británico que iba detrás de él dando saltitos.

Subieron las escaleras y fueron hasta el cuarto de huéspedes que alguna vez fue la habitación de América cuando iba de visita.

-No sabía que aun tenías cosas aquí… eres tan tierno mi pequeño- le decía enternecido Inglaterra con un par de risitas al final viendo como América lo ignoraba mientras se arrodillaba en el piso y comenzaba a darle de golpecitos al suelo de madera hasta escuchar un sonido hueco; dibujó una media sonrisa en su boca y quitó un par de tablas flojas bajo la curiosa mirada de Inglaterra.

-Aquí estás bebé- dijo el americano arrastrando las palabras y sacando de su escondite un bate de baseball… lleno de clavos por todos lados excepto en el mango

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?- preguntó Inglaterra con algo de desagrado al ver el grotesco bate rematado de clavos

-Solo una cosita que hice cuando era niño, como siempre que me traías de visita llovía por las noches me daba miedo así arreglé este bat por si aparecía algún monstro- contaba pasando sus dedos por los clavos oxidados, casi con ternura.

-¡Le temías a los monstros!- exclamó Inglaterra riendo con fuerza –eras un niño asustadizo- agregó con la misma risa descontrolada y justo en ese momento América se levantó rápidamente y con la misma velocidad soltó un golpe con su bat en dirección a Inglaterra.

El bate hizo un fuerte estruendo justo cuando este chocó contra la pared a solo centímetros de Inglaterra que como ya era costumbre en él, seguía sonriendo a pesar de tener un par de clavos rozándole la mejilla.

-Strike uno- bromeó entre risas el británico

-Y te aseguro que el último, la próxima vez será un Home Run con tu cabeza- le amenazó América.

Las dos naciones se quedaron en silencio en una lucha de miradas, solo se lograba escuchar la respiración de América y las involuntarias risitas de Inglaterra que le dedicó una última ojeada al bate que se veía demasiado peligroso y luego a su ex colonia.

-Bueno, no hay que perder más el tiempo, Canadá nos espera- dijo entre risas saliendo de la habitación a la vez que su sonrisa de nuevo se hacía aun mas grande dejando ver todos sus dientes.

-¿Y cómo nos iremos? Esperar un vuelo nos llevará horas- comentó más tranquilo el americano recargando el bate en su hombro y siguiendo a Inglaterra que desde su celular parecía estar mandando un mensaje de texto.

-Iremos en el jet privado de mi superior- contestó guardando su teléfono –Justo le acabo de avisar-

-Benditos sean los impuestos- bromeó América con una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Inglaterra se apresuraba a tomar su abrigo y salir de casa no sin antes dar algunos ñoños saltitos guardando el mismo cuchillo de carnicero de minutos antes entre la ropa.

De nuevo con nuestro canadiense, este estaba punto de irse a dormir, había estado trabajando como esclavo todo el día y solo porque su jefe quería unos tontos reportes que le había pedido esa misma mañana sin tener una sola consideración de su pobre nación al que no le dio ni tiempo de replicar. Canadá se estiró tratando de quitarse la pereza de encima, bostezó un par de veces y apenas si pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos luchando contra el sueño; se levantó de su silla y tomó a Kumajirou en brazos para irse a dormir… o eso estaría haciendo si a alguien no se le hubiera ocurrido tocar el timbre ¿Quién carajos lo visitaba casi a las once de la noche?

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo arrastrando los pies acercándose hasta la puerta la cual abrió sin lograr reconocer a quienes estaban en el umbral

-_Hey bro-_ dijo América que a pesar de ser de noche se había puesto un par de lentes obscuros de estilo aviador

-Canadá ¡Que gusto de verte!- dijo efusivo Inglaterra con un tono de voz chillón y esa mueca sonriente que provocaba ciertos estremecimientos.

Canadá se quedó un poco descolocado al ver al par de pintorescos invitados…

-¿América?... ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? Y tú ¿Inglaterra? Tus ojos están raros- les dijo antes de decir "hola" siquiera. Los mencionados voltearon a verse el uno al otro

-Oh es cierto, mira pequeño, tu cabello se ha obscurecido- le señaló Inglaterra al americano que alzó la vista para ver su flequillo que efectivamente parecía más obscuro que su típico rubio trigueño

-Wo, también tus ojos se ven tan jodidamente extraños- le criticó ahora América al británico que no podía ver sus propios ojos los cuales habían tomado un extraño brillo azul con algunos tonos violeta en sus iris.

-Deben ser efectos de la poción ¡Qué emoción!- dijo Inglaterra viendo mejor los cambios en su ex colonia a la vez que Canadá retrocedía lentamente

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué les pasó a los dos?- preguntaba temeroso el canadiense aferrándose a Kumajirou mientras se alejaba de los otros dos, viendo como América volvía a sonreír con sorna mientras que las comisuras de los labios de Inglaterra parecían ser jalados hacía arriba sonriendo tan ampliamente que se podía ver a detalle toda su dentadura a la vez que entraba a la casa seguido del menor que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No nos ha pasado nada, solo queríamos hacerte una pequeña visita ¿No estás contento?- le preguntó Inglaterra acercándosele mientras este retrocedía cada vez mas.

-Lo siento pero estaba a punto de irme a dormir, pueden regresar mañana- les dijo el rubio con la voz temblorosa y en casi un susurro.

-No seas maleducado hermano, hemos venido hasta acá solo para verte- le decía América apagando todas las luces sobresaltando a Canadá que dio un saltito cuando toda su sala se quedó obscura y tropezaba con su sofá.

-Y se los agradezco pero no creo que estás sean horas para recibir visitas- dijo Canadá palpando con su mano los lugares por los que pasaba, percibiendo el peligro mientras su cuerpo drenaba tanta adrenalina que sentía su corazón golpearle contra el pecho y como de su frente caía un sudor frío.

-¿Entonces qué tal para un té?- preguntó Inglaterra que lo seguía sin apresurarse, sus pasos eran tan lentos como los del mismo rubio que comenzaba a perder el control sobre su propia respiración.

-Yo… yo tampoco creo que sea conveniente tomar el té ahora mismo- contestó sintiendo como su espalda chocaba contra una puerta que identificó como la de su armario en donde guardaba los abrigos, así que discretamente puso su mano sobre la perilla.

-¿En serio?... oh, esto me recuerda un poco a ese Sombrerero Loco de aquel libro de Carroll ¿Tú sabes porque siempre tomaba el té?- le preguntó sacando lentamente el cuchillo de su abrigo ante los ojos aterrorizados de Mathew que veía como Inglaterra comenzaba a acariciar la hoja de metal –Contesta ¿Lo sabes?- le preguntó alzando un poco la voz y riendo a lo que Canadá negó efusivamente con su cabeza sin perder de vista ese cuchillo

-Bueno… pues se debe a que una vez el Sombrerero y su amiga la Liebre de Marzo estaban tan aburridos que decidieron "**matar** el tiempo", así que a causa de esto el tiempo se enfadó con ellos y como castigo para este par todas las horas eran la hora del té. Así que dime Canadá ¿A quién tenemos que matar para que tú tomes el té con nosotros?- le preguntó corriendo hasta él encarándolo y mostrándole esa horrible sonrisa maniaca apuñalando al otro rubio que en un reflejo puso frente a él a su oso para protegerse.

-¡Kumajirou!- gritó al ver que el cuchillo se encajaba en el animal y como Inglaterra levantaba el arma junto con el oso atravesándolo

-Ups- solo eso dijo Inglaterra riendo para luego tomar a Kumajirou por la cabeza y sacarle el cuchillo, arrojó lejos al animal y Canadá intentó correr por él pero apenas dio un par de pasos América logró atraparlo desde atrás poniendo su bate enfrente para así sujetarlo entre el bate y su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Canadá tan fuerte como pudo lo que en realidad no era mucho, daba patadas a la vez que sentía como los clavos del bat se enterraban en su estomago por la fuerza que ponía América en su agarre.

-Creo que deberías estar más preocupado por ti que por tu oso- le recomendó el yankee inmovilizándolo usando su fuerza anormal.

-Abre tu boca pequeño que esto no te va a doler… mucho…- le decía Inglaterra acercándosele y hablando entre risitas ahora sacando una botellita de cristal con un líquido transparente en él.

-Déjenme ir, ¡Suéltenme!- aun gritaba Canadá retorciéndose sintiendo como Inglaterra lo tomaba con una mano de la cara tratando de que no se moviera tanto y obligándole a abrir la boca para poder darle el extraño líquido que logró entrar a su boca en contra de su voluntad.

-No lo vayas a escupir- le ordenó el británico ahora cubriéndole la boca y la nariz para asegurarse de que Canadá lo tragara todo.

Sin poder respirar y en medio del pánico Canadá intentó luchar una vez mas pero con ello solo logró tragar el brebaje que comenzaba a provocarle un ardor en su garganta y pronto se convirtió en quemazón.

El rubio empezó a retorcerse esta vez no era por luchar, era porque sentía que se estaba quemando y ni siquiera podía pedir agua o auxilio, solo lograba ver a Inglaterra cubriéndole la boca, con su sonrisa que se ensanchaba mientras tarareaba una canción y América detrás de él mantenía su fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

Dios, aquello dolía como el infierno, sus órganos parecían estar en llamas, las lagrimas le estaban saliendo de sus ojos y lo único que veía era a Inglaterra sonriendo y soltando carcajadas mientras que él estaba ahí sintiendo ese dolor insoportable… sintiendo como de pronto todos sus sentidos se nublaban y se calcinaban… sintiendo que todo desaparecía y solo quedaba la locura.

Canadá dejó de moverse, y lentamente Inglaterra quitó su mano de su boca y nariz esperando escuchar a su nuevo pequeño Canadá.

/

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido interesante y no haya jodido lo que empezó bien. Mas adelante (si este fic sobrevive a ustedes XD) se dirá el objetivo de Iggy2P así que espero les haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

INSaNiTY

Inglaterra por fin le quitó la mano de la boca a Canadá quien aun era aprisionado por América. Todo se quedó en silencio y solo se escuchaba el rítmico respirar del canadiense que tenía la cabeza agachada con la sombra de su flequillo ocultando sus ojos.

Inglaterra enlazó sus manos detrás de su espalda aun sonriente meciéndose sobre sus talones y las puntas de sus pies esperando a que el otro rubio por fin dijera algo.

-¿A qué hora piensas soltarme?- preguntó entonces Canadá, su voz era firme y muy fuerte, con un tono autoritario que daba la impresión de que estabas hablando con alguien totalmente diferente.

Con algo de desconfianza Estados Unidos aflojó su agarre hasta por fin dejar libre a su gemelo que se pasó una mano por el cabello quitándoselo de la cara haciendo que el inquieto Inglaterra soltara una tremenda carcajada acompañada de varios aplausos eufóricos ganándose con ello una mirada de desagrado por parte del canadiense mientras que América solo rodó los ojos acostumbrándose a esos grotescos ataques de risa.

-¡La familia está reunida de nuevo!- exclamó el británico abalanzándose a los hermanos en un abrazo incomodo que los otros dos ni siquiera intentaron corresponder, incluso empujaron a Inglaterra lejos de ellos.

-Déjate de cursilerías ¿Quieres?- le reclamó América sacudiendo su chaqueta como si el abrazo de Inglaterra fuera a contagiarle algo.

-No seas tímido, sé que también estas feliz ¿Verdad Canadá?- le preguntó al otro norteamericano que lo ignoraba caminando hasta donde estaba su oso de felpa.

-Oigan… ¿Quién de ustedes par de bastardos infelices va a arreglar esto?- les preguntó de manera agresiva alzando a Kumajirou al cual se le estaba saliendo el relleno del estomago y que aparte tenía la cabeza casi descosida gracias al ajetreo de minutos antes.

-¿En serio te sigues preocupando por un triste oso? Patético- masculló Estados Unidos que había comenzado a hablar con un marcado acento sureño y a veces sus palabras sonaban mas como gruñidos.

Ante lo dicho por Estados Unidos, Canadá se acercó a él con pasos largos y una mirada asesina en sus ojos azules; en menos de dos zancadas ya estaba con la frente pegada a la del americano que le devolvía la misma mirada fiera y entre los dos ponían fuerza en sus cabezas intentando hacer retroceder al otro.

-No me contestes así pedazo de mierda inmunda- le insultó Canadá alzando la voz haciendo notar que incluso en su timbre tenía un parecido con el de América.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan hombrecito, hermano, o solo reaccionas así porque se rompió tu osito de peluche?- se burló América sonriéndole con prepotencia a su gemelo.

-Niños niños, compórtense y midan ese lenguaje por favor- les pidió de manera paternal Inglaterra con su sonrisa que pretendía ser dulce pero que solo lograba poner los nervios de punta.

El par de americanos no lo escucharon y siguieron en su duelo de miradas salvajes, mostrando los dientes y mascullándose groserías como si fueran un par de animales salvajes peleando por el territorio. Inglaterra soltó un suspiro al ver que intentar usar palabras sería imposible así que se acercó para poder separarlos sin embargo los más jóvenes lo empujaron lejos de ellos con tanta violencia que el británico fue a dar al piso… ellos siguieron peleando mientras que Inglaterra desde el suelo comenzó a soltar risitas entrecortadas manteniéndose cabizbajo. Se levantó lentamente siendo ignorado por los hermanos, tomó una de las sillas de madera que estaban cerca y antes de que Canadá o América se percataran, el ingles arremetió contra ellos con la silla golpeándolos brutalmente en la cara rompiendo en el acto el mueble que cayó al piso hecho astillas junto con los gemelos quienes no tuvieron oportunidad de levantarse pues Inglaterra se les puso encima con una rodilla en el pecho de cada uno.

-¿Qué te…- iba a reclamar Canadá pero justo cuando alzó su cabeza notó la punta de un cuchillo apuntando a solo milímetros de su retina al igual que pasaba con Estados Unidos.

El Ingles tenía un cuchillo en cada mano con los que amenazaba a las dos naciones poniéndolos justo sobre su ojo así que si estos se atrevían a moverse un poco tal vez les esperaría una ceguera o el quedar tuertos.

-Mis niños queridos ¿Quién les enseñó tan malos modales?- les preguntó en ese tonito sobreactuado y dramático que pretendía sonar triste aunque la sonrisa anormalmente amplia en su rostro no hacía muy convincentes sus lamentos.

El par de hermanos que estaban siendo sometidos por las rodillas de Inglaterra no se atrevieron a moverse, podían ver a detalle las puntas de ambos cuchillos casi rozando sus retinas y de nuevo el ingles mantenía sus manos firmes y sin temblores como esperando el momento exacto para encajar ambas armas en sus globos oculares si se ponían agresivos.

-Ahora que tengo su atención escúchenme bien: Ustedes dos se van a comportar como los hermosos chicos que yo crié, nada de estar usando ese horroroso dialecto de barrio ni tampoco nada de pelearse entre ustedes ¿De acuerdo?- les preguntó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-S… si…- accedieron los otros dos aun sintiendo la amenaza de los objetos punzo cortantes sobre ellos. Inglaterra soltó un par de risitas complacido.

-Ambos tienen lindos ojos… no me obliguen a sacárselos- agregó con una voz embelesada, paseando su lengua por su labio superior que aun dibujaba una sonrisa y por fin quitándose de encima de los chicos. –Vamos a dormir que mañana es otro día y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- les dijo guardándose las armas de nuevo entre su ropa y encaminándose a las escaleras como si aquella fuera su propia casa.

-Mierda, ese tipo está loco- comentó en voz baja América haciendo que Inglaterra se detuviera y girara su cabeza para ver al estadounidense, la sombra que llenaba la habitación hacía obscurecer la mitad de su rostro del que sobresalía ese anormal brillo azulado en uno de sus ojos junto con sus dientes aperlados y bien alineados que se dejaban ver en su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Dijiste algo América?- le preguntó entre esas risitas involuntarias logrando que un escalofrío recorriera desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies del aludido.

-No, nada- contestó tragando saliva de manera sonora así que satisfecho con la respuesta el ingles comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando atrás el eco de sus risas tétricas y chillonas.

-¿Así es todo el tiempo?- le preguntó en casi un susurro Canadá a América.

-Es aun peor- masculló el yankee

-Los sigo escuchando~ - canturreó Inglaterra desde la planta alta y ambos prefirieron guardar silencio y solo obedecer al británico.

Fue así como pasaron su primera noche con sus retorcidas personalidades esperando los eventos del día siguiente; los hermanos norteamericanos no sabían muy bien que esperar pero Inglaterra era otra historia, casi se podía decir que tenía todo un itinerario planeado para pasar el día y el resto de la semana.

La mañana llegó y los tres anglosajones bajaron a desayunar como si de verdad fueran una familia normal, de hecho Inglaterra les había preparado el desayuno a sus "pequeños" por lo tanto estos dos solo fingieron que comían porque tenían el presentimiento de que tal vez esa comida estaba envenenada o algo parecido.

-Veo que arreglaste a tu osito- comentó Inglaterra echándole azúcar a su té, una cucharada tras otras sin detenerse.

-Claro, no podía dejarlo así- contestó Canadá con el seño fruncido, quien se había recogido el cabello en una coleta solo dejando un par de mechones al frente y al igual que América se había quitado los lentes para ponerse un par de gafas obscuras también al estilo de aviador.

-Se ve mejor así- comentó América viendo al oso que ahora tenía todo el estomago mal remendado junto con su cuello dándole una apariencia algo tétrica a comparación de lo que solía ser.

Los tres siguieron con su "saludable" desayuno forzando conversaciones que se terminaban tras unos minutos o al menos así era para el par de norteamericanos pues Inglaterra no podía detener su verborrea que siempre era acompañada por ese montón de risitas que rápidamente se convertían en frenéticas carcajadas o en verdaderos ataques de risa que tardaban varios minutos en detenerse.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de tomar un avión- les anunció Inglaterra con voz cantarina levantándose de la silla y acomodando bien su ridícula corbata de moño al mismo tiempo que los otros dos también se levantaban de sus respectivos asientos siguiendo al ingles.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Canadá de mal modo metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla sin poder ver como la sonrisa de Inglaterra volvía ensancharse usando toda la extensión de sus labios mostrando toda su dentadura otra vez.

-_We´re going to rule this fucking world-_ contestó soltando otra carcajada que contagió un poco a los mas jóvenes que solo siguieron caminando unos pasos detrás de él a modo de escolta personal.

Fue así como el extraño trío de nuevo se montó al jet privado cortesía del superior de Inglaterra esta vez para hacerle una "cordial" visita a cierto viejo conocido que el británico ansiaba ver más que a nadie en el mundo, justo en ese momento en que su locura estaba a tope y la cordura estaba secuestrada en algún lado de su cerebro.

Tras varias horas en el avión en donde Canadá y América intentaban comportarse antes de tener que arriesgarse a saber si las amenazas de Inglaterra eran ciertas, aterrizaron en Paris en donde a esa hora ya era de noche, los tres bajaron del avión y respiraron el aire parisino viendo la luna llena que se alzaba y era acompañada por la imponente Torre Eiffel que sin duda era la representante de toda la egolatría de Francia.

-No me digas que quieres hacer a Francia uno de nosotros- comentó América caminando por las calles obscuras que eran románticamente alumbradas por las elegantes farolas en las aceras.

-No…-

-Entonces ¿Para qué vamos a su casa?- esta vez preguntó Canadá siguiendo la espalda del rubio quien caminaba con las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda y se detuvo un momento para girar sobre sus talones y clavar sus raros ojos en los más jóvenes.

-Vamos a marcar nuestro territorio- contestó con su típica sonrisa maniaca y los otros dos no parecieron entender a que se refería con aquello puesto que Francia no era colonia de nadie… pero entonces comprendieron lo que Inglaterra quería decir, incluso a que se refería con lo que había dicho antes de salir de casa de Canadá, eso de que irían a dominar el mundo… el ingles no hablaba en metáfora… hablaba de manera muy literal.

Los americanos no dijeron más y solo dibujaron un par de discretas sonrisas, o al menos eran discretas a comparación de la mueca de Inglaterra que ya casi parecía tatuada en su rostro. Siguieron su camino, el británico canturreaba alguna canción en su propio idioma a la vez que soltaba sus risas extrañas mientras que Estados Unidos y Canadá le seguían y cabe mencionar que al igual que su mentor este par tampoco llevaba las manos vacías; Estados Unidos cargaba su bate apoyado en su hombro mientras que su hermano había optado por un palo de hockey que traía en la espalda sujetado con unas correas que rodeaban su pecho para que así fuese más fácil cargar el indumento así que con ello estaban ganándose más de una mirada atemorizante, tanto así que incluso los policías prefirieron ignorarlos pues el trío emanaba cierta aura que lograba intimidar a cualquiera.

-Muy bien, recuerden mantener sus modales, pequeños- les dijo Inglaterra antes de tocar el timbre de la nada modesta casa de Francia, esperaron unos minutos antes de que el radiante francés atendiera la puerta, claro, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

-_Bonne nuit… Angleterre?- _preguntó el galo alzando una ceja al ver la inesperada visita, recorriendo con la mirada de arriba a abajo al ingles que llevaba un atuendo demasiado extravagante.

-_Good night France-_ contestó el británico –espero no te moleste nuestra humilde presencia- dijo soltando un par de risitas haciendo que el francés de verdad comenzara a examinarlo más minuciosamente con la mirada.

-A decir verdad si me molesta su presencia_ mes amis_ así que hasta luego y gracias por la visita- les dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Inglaterra se lo impidió poniendo una mano y un pie en ella.

-No seas maleducado mi querido amigo- le regaño empujando la puerta y con ello al francés que frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que había algo raro mas allá de la apariencia física de los intrusos…

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas "amigo"?- le cuestionó el galo retrocediendo un poco ya que Inglaterra junto con sus acompañantes ya se había hecho paso en la casa.

-Desde siempre, después de todo somos amigos de la infancia ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- le recordó el británico aun sonriente juntando sus manos frente a su pecho como si fuera un gesto de ternura y nostalgia.

-No _mon amour,_ yo recuerdo conocernos desde niños y odiarnos toda la vida pero no la parte en donde somos amigos así que antes de que te siga fallando la memoria tú y América deberían irse de aquí- les dijo haciéndoles gestos con las manos para que salieran de su hogar sin embargo cuando se acercó aun mas a ellos reparó en la presencia de una tercera persona que definitivamente no reconoció -¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó al tercero en cuestión.

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, América solo negó con su cabeza mirando de reojo al mencionado mientras que Inglaterra soltaba un par de estruendosas carcajadas al ver como la boca de Canadá temblaba en un tic nervioso provocado por la ira.

-Oh, no dijiste eso- comentó entonces Canadá haciéndose paso entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra para quedar enfrente del galo que lo miró fijamente tratando de ver sus ojos a través de esos lentes obscuros.

-Eres…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el canadiense tomó rápidamente su palo de Hockey y con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular le soltó un golpe de lleno en la cara al francés que fue a dar en el piso salpicando sangre en el proceso.

-¿Quieres saber quién soy?- le preguntó Canadá mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos al galo que aullaba de dolor en el piso cubriéndose su nariz sangrante –Te lo repetiré tantas veces que no se te va a olvidar en toda tu patética vida- y con esto dicho no le dio oportunidad a Francia de siquiera levantarse cuando ya le había dado otro brutal golpe en el otro lado de la cara que hizo que el pulcro piso de mármol se salpicara de escarlata.

-¡Me llamo Canadá, infeliz!- le gritó y un tercer golpe de su palo de hockey se asentaba en el rostro del galo que en el piso intentó arrastrarse para escapar del americano que lo miraba tratando de huir -¿Necesitas que te lo diga en tu propio idioma para que lo entiendas?- le cuestionó alcanzándolo en cuestión en segundos alzando su improvisada arma de nuevo.

-_Je suis Canada!_ _apprenez-la bien (¡Soy Canadá! Apréndelo bien)- _le ordenó mientras llenaba al rubio con una lluvia de golpes que no se detenían.

Al mismo tiempo América e Inglaterra miraban el grotesco espectáculo sin hacer nada, tan solo escuchando los ruidos secos que provocaba el palo de hockey contra el cuerpo de Francia a la vez que el piso se llenaba de sangre junto con algunos muebles. El yankee soltaba bostezos de vez en cuando mientras que la Gran Bretaña mantenía su sonrisa que se ensanchaba ante cada golpe, e incluso daba saltitos cada vez que Canadá atestaba otro golpe que siempre eran acompañados por risas estruendosas por parte del británico que respiraba acelerado excitado ante la escena.

Canadá se detuvo, también su respiración estaba agitada por el extenuante ejercicio, se pasó el brazo por la frente limpiándose el sudor y volteando a ver a los otros dos mientras que el galo se mantenía soltando quedos quejidos apenas audibles tirado en el piso sobre un gran charco de sangre.

-In... Inglaterra…- alcanzó a pronunciar Francia fijando uno de sus ojos que apenas si lograba mantenerse abierto tras todos los golpes recibidos –A… ayu… ayudame…- le pidió moviendo su mano tratando de alcanzar el pie del británico que soltó una risita que casi parecía un ronroneo mientras se acercaba al francés y se arrodillaba en el piso para quedar a su altura, acercó su cara a la del galo que se forzaba a si mismo a mantenerse consciente a la vez que Inglaterra le pasaba una mano por el cabello quitándole algunos mechones de la cara.

-Te ayudaré Francia…- le dijo ahora rozando su nariz con la del otro sin importarle llenarse de sangre en el proceso, entrecerrando sus ojos para terminar por besar en los labios al francés que de pronto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como algo penetraba en su estomago bajo el ombligo… Inglaterra separó su boca de la del rubio tan solo unos milímetros para volver a dibujar la sonrisa eterna en su rostro –Te ayudaré a ya no sentir dolor- agregó sacando el cuchillo con el que había apuñalado al ojiazul que lo miró con terror puro en sus iris azules.

Inglaterra se levantó del piso y sacudió su cuchillo para quitarle la sangre de encima.

-América, ¿Nos harías los honores de terminar con esto por favor?- le preguntó aun sonriente a lo que el americano lo miró altivo, soltó un gruñido no sin antes dedicarle un gesto asesino al ingles tal vez enfadado por su acción anterior, sin embargo eso no le impidió tomar su bat y arrástralo por el piso acercándose a Francia que escuchaba el rechinar de los clavos contra el mármol como si estos fueran una marcha fúnebre dedicada solo a él…

El francés no quiso mirar a Canadá, tampoco a Estados Unidos que decía algo que no pudo entender, solo miró a Inglaterra que con sus dedos se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios sonrientes… ¿Quién era ese loco con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire?... tal vez no lo sabría porque América ya estaba alzando su peligroso bate y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse…

Y así una hora pasó…

-Ah ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó América sentándose en el lujoso sillón de la sala de Francia, con su chaqueta de cuero café salpicada con manchas rojas igual que sus manos y parte de su cabello.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir Inglaterra cruzando sus pies y brazos ensanchando la sonrisa en su cara y con esa mirada maliciosa apareciendo en sus ojos –La casa de España no queda muy lejos- dijo riendo intentando sonar inocente sin muchos resultados.

-Entonces en marcha- propuso América compartiendo la misma expresión maldosa así que los tres se levantaron de la sala y pasaron por el vestíbulo en donde estaba Francia empapado de sangre y con su piel amoratada excepto por algunos trozos de su cuerpo que se conservaban intactos; América abrió la puerta y la isla lo siguió mientras que Canadá dio una última mirada sobre su hombro.

-Oigan… ¿No deberíamos matarlo? Aun respira- comentó el canadiense viendo como el pecho del francés se esforzaba en subir y bajar, luchando por respirar.

-No... no es necesario- ordenó Inglaterra siguiendo con su camino y Canadá también lo hizo sin entender muy bien el objetivo del mayor, solo sabía que era hora de ir a España y tal vez tomar un _tour _por el resto de Europa… y el mundo…

/

**¿Y? Si lo sé, esto fue algo violento porque quiero que la historia comience a tomar un tinte más obscuro que vaya de acuerdo con las personalidades de los 2P (o por lo menos la que yo les estoy dando, hay que recordar que estas versiones no tienen un carácter definido). Aun así el resto de nuestras naciones no se quedaran sin hacer nada al respecto JOJOJOJO.**

**¡Mil gracias por lo comentarios! Pero todavía más gracias por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a este fic que gracias a ustedes ya se convirtió en una historial lineal. Espero les haya agradado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente**


	4. Chapter 4

INSaNiTY

Si se pudiera usar una sola palabra para describir la escena que ahora mismo se desarrollaba en casa de España esa sería: Rojo… si, todo se estaba llenando de rojo, el rojo de la sangre de España, América y Canadá mientras que Inglaterra se mantenía como espectador sentado en la sala mirando la furiosa escena de pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre sus "pequeños" y el hispano que con su alabarda en las manos la balanceaba de un lado a otro, dando estocadas y bloqueando ataques.

Todo había empezado cuando el trío llegó a la casa del castaño que para sorpresa de los recién llegados estaba solo pues tenían el presentimiento de que cierto italiano sureño estaría con él pero bueno… Romano podía esperar…

Una vez más los anglosajones no dieron explicaciones y como ya era costumbre en Inglaterra este solo puso como razón de su presencia el deseo de tomar un poco de té aunque el español no era tan idiota como parecía, se percató del peligro y con el pretexto de ir a la cocina para ofrecerles algo a sus auto-invitados huéspedes, fue por su alabarda, esa enorme hacha que había sido su arma favorita durante sus años de conquistador pues para ser sinceros al castaño nunca le habían gustado las armas de fuego; sin embargo fue recibido de nuevo en la sala por un palo de hockey y un grotesco bat de baseball los cuales pudo esquivar a tiempo cuando estos estaban a punto de golpearle directo en la cara y estomago dando así inicio a la pelea que justo ahora ya se había tornado en un mar de golpes, maldiciones en español, ingles y una que otra en francés además de mucha sangre de naciones diferentes.

España dio un rugido tremendo cuando alzó su alabarda y la apuntó directo a América que intentó desviarla con su bat y en el acto el filo del hacha alcanzó a cortarle parte de su brazo pero eso no impidió al castaño a intentar un segundo ataque contra el más joven que entre respiraciones agitadas seguía desviando los golpes.

-Recuerda que somos dos- le aconsejó entonces Canadá que había estado tirado en el piso tratando de recuperarse de una herida en su pierna, y que había tomado por sorpresa a España, poniéndose a sus espaldas y pasando su palo de hockey por enfrente de su víctima para poder ahorcarlo con él, haciendo presión en su garganta logrando que España ahora intentara quitarse al canadiense de encima mientras que Estados Unidos se incorporaba y tomaba su bat con las dos manos mientras se ponía en esa peculiar posición de bateador, como si de verdad estuviera en un juego de baseball.

-Y aquí está Jones, el cuarto bateador dispuesto a hacer un Home Run- narraba América mientras veía a España dando patadas y forcejeando con Canadá que no cedía y seguía ahorcando al ojiverde –Se prepara en el montículo… mira directo a la bola- seguía diciendo como si fuera un cronista, alzó el bate y tomó vuelo antes de soltarle un tremendo golpe en el costado a España

-¡Y Jones saca la pelota del estadio!- exclamó viendo como Canadá soltaba a España que había dejado caer su hacha y daba unos intensos jadeos llevándose la mano a la parte golpeada sintiendo sus costillas rotas y su piel rasgada por los clavos que tenía el endemoniado bat mientras que Inglaterra daba palmaditas y bitores felicitando a América.

-¿Qué tal si ahora jugamos un poco de hockey?- preguntó Canadá poniéndose enfrente de España que lo miró con ojos desafiantes a pesar de su estado tratando de tomar fuerzas pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Canadá puso la punta de su palo en la nariz del español que intentaba moverse a pesar del dolor.

-¿Cuál podría ser el disco?- preguntó el rubio bajando su palo pasta el estomago de España, luego más abajo sonriendo cuando lo puso en el pubis del castaño pero decidió seguir bajando hasta su rodilla lamiendo su labio superior como señal de que había elegido el lugar perfecto.

-Ahora tenemos a Williams a punto de meter un gol… y… ah, ¿Por qué estoy diciendo estás estupideces? Solo hagámoslo- se interrumpió a si mismo alzando el palo de hockey y golpeando con toda su fuerza la rodilla de España quien soltó un alarido tan fuerte que pudo opacar la voz de Inglaterra que reía a carcajadas histéricas en ese momento.

-Inglaterra eres un hijo de puta- mascullaba España sintiendo todo el daño pero eso no lo detendría, claro que no porque él alguna vez pudo competir con el psicópata que tenía enfrente sentado en su sillón mirando divertido esa sádica escena que sus ex colonias perpetraban como si fuera un juego de niños a la vez que el británico solo seguía sonriendo viéndolo arrastrarse, tomando entre movimientos torpes su alabarda que ahora mismo usaba como bastón para ayudarse a poner en pie ante las atentas miradas de América y Canadá que esperaban algún patético ataque defensivo de su parte.

-Wow España, aun te puedes levantar que admirable- le alagó Inglaterra viendo los esfuerzos sobrehumanos del castaño que logró dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro malherido.

-Nunca he sido alguien débil, tú lo debes de saber bien- contestó el español escupiendo sangre y levantando también su cabeza para ver bien a Inglaterra que no se movía de su lugar, sabiendo que los otros dos americanos estaban a sus espaldas acechándolo como si este fuera un conejo en medio de una manada de lobos rabiosos y hambrientos. –Pero me sorprendes… nunca pensé que jugaras tan sucio, dos contra uno y aparte son tus… bueno, ya no son tuyos- agregó viendo como Inglaterra no se inmutaba ante el último comentario y aun mantenía su sonrisa.

El británico se levantó y con pasos lentos fue hasta donde estaba España apoyado en su alabarda y un pie, escurriendo sangre de un costado, la cara y otras partes de su cuerpo que se mezclaban con el sudor de la pelea anterior.

-España mi amigo…- comenzó a decir Inglaterra viendo los ojos esmeralda del español que se obligó a sí mismo a mantener su frente bien en alto a pesar de que por dentro estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien detuviera ese maldito dolor…. suplica de la que se olvidó cuando vio como la sonrisa de Inglaterra se hacía más amplia dejando ver incluso sus muelas a la vez que sacaba un cuchillo y lo ponía debajo de la barbilla del moreno -¿Quién te dijo que estoy jugando?- preguntó entre risitas y justo cuando dijo eso el hispano se fue de bruces sobre Inglaterra al sentir como América y Canadá lo golpeaban en la espalda con sus respectivas armas escuchando como algo se rompía, era una suerte que España fuera una nación pues para un humano normal ese golpe sería una sentencia segura a una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

Otro grito se escuchó por parte de España que ahora era detenido por Inglaterra quien acercó su boca al oído del castaño.

-Yo nunca juego, y si lo hago es para ganar- le susurró soltando una serie de risitas tétricas a la vez que separaba sus brazos alzándolos y con ello dejando caer al hispano.

Mirándolo desde arriba Inglaterra ensanchó su sonrisa, apreciando como los ojos de España luchaban por no cerrarse provocándole un ataque de risa psicótico al británico que tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no seguir riendo tan fuerte aunque sin muchos resultados

-_See you later Spain…_ nosotros le daremos tus saludos a Romanito- y dicho esto el ingles dio saltitos amanerados hasta la puerta seguido de sus ex colonias.

-No… Romano…- murmuraba España intentando moverse pero el dolor era tan intenso que el solo esfuerzo era como una tortura que lo agotaba a cada segundo y sus parpados sentían ese cansancio extremo y se cerraban dejándolo inconsciente luchando por su vida.

Los tres salieron por fin de ahí, Inglaterra iba a la cabeza del grupo mientras tarareaba alguna canción de su casa pensando en algo a la vez que no dejaba de sonreír. América trataba de limpiar su bate y los clavos que habían pasado a tornarse de un color rojo por la sangre en ellos al igual que la madera comenzaba a tener un color más obscuro; por otro lado Canadá solo volvía a ponerse el palo de Hockey en la espalda sin importarle las sospechosas manchas rojas en él, solo quería seguir adelante, ir a cualquier lugar con cualquier nación, de hecho si no fuera por el loco de Inglaterra ya estaría tal vez atestando de golpes al propio América solo por mero aburrimiento.

-Chicos- dijo por fin el británico deteniéndose y girando sobre su propio eje para encarar a los otros dos que lo miraron retomando de nuevo esas caras de pocos amigos a las que Inglaterra era inmune -¿Podrían hacerme un favor?- les preguntó inclinando su cabeza en un gesto que pretendía ser inocente, y como siempre… este no tuvo el efecto deseado.

-No- contestaron los hermanos sin pensársela dos veces así que Inglaterra dio un par de risitas y sacó uno de sus cuchillos, tomándolo del mango con una mano y poniendo el dedo incide de la otra en la punta del arma

-¿Podrían hacerme un favor?- volvió a preguntar ensanchando su tétrica sonrisa, fingiendo que no había escuchado la anterior negativa. Los norteamericanos vieron el cuchillo y luego la macabra sonrisa que nunca auguraba nada bueno y tragaron saliva tal vez reconsiderando su respuesta.

-Eh… claro ¿Qué quieres?- dijo entonces América de nuevo usando ese acento sureño

-Hay un lugar a donde quiero ir sólo así que ustedes tendrán que irse a otro lado mientras tanto ¿Están de acuerdo?- les dijo aunque los otros dos no sabían porque les preguntaba si estaban de acuerdo sabiendo que aun así haría su voluntad… tal vez solo intentaba mantener su imagen de educado caballero, uno que por cierto estaba loco.

-¿Y a donde se supone iremos nosotros?- cuestionó Canadá de mala gana poniéndose una mano en la cadera

-No sé… a donde ustedes quieran- respondió la Gran Bretaña encogiéndose de hombros

-Rusia- dijo de pronto Estados Unidos casi como un reflejo –Hace un buen rato que quiero visitarlo- agregó al ver como los otros dos lo miraban raro por la respuesta instantánea.

-¿Y tú Canadá? ¿A dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó Inglaterra al otro que pareció meditarlo un momento hasta que una mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

-Creo que yo me regreso a América-

-Apenas sales un rato y ya te quieres regresar a casa, eres muy aburrido- le criticó su gemelo con algo de disgusto por su decisión

-¿Quién dijo que voy a casa, imbécil? Voy a pasar a saludar a una pequeña isla… espero que esta vez sepa quién soy…- dijo dando un par de risitas profundas.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces ya que está decidido vamos a dormir por hoy y mañana cada quien irá a sus respectivos destinos, cuando terminemos nos pondremos en contacto para encontrarnos de nuevo- les explicó Inglaterra riendo con un tono paternal como si estuviera orgulloso de sus dos muchachitos – Oh casi lo olvido, tengan mucho cuidado, estoy casi seguro de que para estas horas alguien ya se habrá enterado de la "condición" de Francia y no tardarán mucho en sospechar de nosotros- les advirtió mientras sonreía como si aquello solo fuera un dato sin importancia o un chisme irrelevante.

Así que los tres se pusieron en marcha pero algo captó la atención de Canadá mientras veía la espalda del ingles que aun tarareaba una melodía y de vez en cuando daba saltitos.

-Por cierto, ¿Tú a dónde vas?- le preguntó sin recordar que el británico hubiese dicho su destino, así que el rubio solo volteó a verlo, con sus sonrisa haciéndose todavía más grande de lo ya acostumbrado.

-Es un secreto…- contestó llevándose un dedo a los labios y riendo otra vez de manera traviesa.

Y así la noche pasó entre rumores, noticias, llamadas telefónicas desesperadas, visitas al hospital y alertas entre varias naciones que se intentaban contactar entre ellos, tratando de buscar respuestas ante lo que parecían un par de sucesos aislados pero que poco a poco se fueron conectando. Fue así como la mañana llegó en menos de un parpadeo, tan solo para recibir un caos entre países.

Romano estaba llegando a casa de España, hacía horas que tenía un mal presentimiento el cual no lo había dejado en paz. Acababa de recibir una llamada del superior de Inglaterra preguntando por él, después el superior de América también había hecho una llamada similar y finalmente otro tipo que preguntaba por un tal Canadá, pero tal vez la llamada que le hizo despertar aquel presentimiento fue la de su propio superior informándole acerca de cómo habían encontrado a Francia en su casa… en mal estado… solo eso se había limitado a decir. Fue así como ignoró todas las advertencias de su hermano y de su propio jefe y arrancó a casa de España.

Estando enfrente de la puerta su corazón retumbó sabiendo que algo malo había sucedido… rezando para sus adentros esperando que aquel sentimiento solo fuera producto de la paranoia con la que el mundo había amanecido ese día. Tocó el timbre pero nadie atendió haciendo que el hoyo en su estomago se sintiera aun más profundo, intentó golpeando la puerta… tampoco abrían, la adrenalina le circulaba por las venas y el miedo aumentaba así que peleando contra todas sus hipótesis que dictaban desgracia se atrevió a sacar la copia de la llave que siempre tenía consigo.

-¡España!- llamó el italiano y solo escuchó el eco de su propia voz junto con el miedo que comenzaba a tragarse sus órganos –España contesta carajo- ordenó adentrándose aun mas a la casa, bajando la mirada encontrándose con un rastro de gotitas de sangre. Esas diminutas manchas rojas fueron suficientes para poder arrebatarle el aliento.

-No… no no no… España no- decía en voz baja y temblorosa al seguir el caminito y viendo como las gotas se convertían en manchones que finalmente llevaban al cuerpo de la otra nación que estaba tirado en el piso, magullado, su rodilla no parecía estar en su lugar natural, su costado era un manchón rojo y morado por la carne viva expuesta y algunos hematomas que asomaban entre la ropa desgarrada.

Romano se fue de espaldas ante la escena, trato de tranquilizarse un poco y aun en el piso se acercó de rodillas hasta el español dudando a la hora de tocarlo.

-España… España maldición no me hagas esto- le pedía al castaño tratando de verificar que el ojiverde aun respirara y por puro milagro si lo hacía; Romano pudo sentir como un peso enorme se le iba de encima de los hombros pero aun así seguía temiendo por la vida del castaño entonces con sus manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a alguna ambulancia, su voz temblaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y no soportaba ver más de tres segundos esa imagen de su España ahí tirado debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-¡Vengan rápido!- grito finalmente tras darle la dirección a la operadora, se pasó el brazo por los ojos intentando quitarse las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista –Mierda… ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto?- le preguntó aun forzando su voz a escucharse normal.

-In… Ing…- comenzaba a escucharse el balbuceo de España

-¡No hables idiota!- le ordenó Romano sin saber cómo hacer callar al español que parecía estar usando todas las fuerzas restantes de su cuerpo para pronunciar las palabras.

-Ing… Ingl…- seguía intentando articular el castaño que se obligaba a sí mismo a hablar –Inglaterra…- pronunció por fin antes de quedar inconsciente otra vez.

-¿Inglaterra?- repitió Romano inclinándose hacia el español, sus manos apoyadas en el piso se cerraban formando un puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponían blancos a la vez que un par de lagrimas caían sobre ellos –Inglaterra… ¿Te hizo esto?- preguntó y su cara antes preocupada ahora tenía un dejo de rabia pura, sus ojos chocolate brillaban de manera intensa a la vez que las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…

Sin decir más se levantó, tomó su teléfono de nuevo y llamó a su hermano menor.

-Veneciano, contacta a todos y diles que se reúnan, estamos en estado de emergencia y hablo en serio- le ordenó al menor y antes de que este pudiera siquiera preguntar colgó.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Italia hiciera lo que le habían mandado así que para las seis de la tarde ya todas las naciones estaban al tanto de lo sucedido con España, Francia y la repentina desaparición de Inglaterra, América y Canadá, por lo tanto la reunión ya se estaba llevando a cabo junto con un caos en donde todos estaban gritando, insultando o buscando alguna respuesta.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó por fin Alemania haciendo callar a todos que lo miraron expectantes de que el más sensato del lugar les diera una explicación. El rubio se aclaró la garganta teniendo por fin la atención de todos –Creo que ya saben porque estamos aquí- comenzó a decir.

-¡Si, estamos aquí para ir a declararle la guerra al bastardo de Inglaterra y su maldito chiquillo!- gritó Romano entonces fuera de sí, golpeando la mesa con sus manos haciendo temblar a Italia que estaba sentado a su lado, sin embargo aquel grito fue acompañado de otros que le daban la razón al italiano mientras que el resto lo contradecían

-Nadie va a declarar nada- le contradijo Alemania alzando su voz desafiando a Romano que apretó los dientes.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso macho patatas, voy a ir a matar a ese cejudo hijo de perra aunque sea yo solo- volvió a exclamar Romano que estaba hecho una furia.

-¿Y porque estás tan seguro que fue Inglaterra el que le hizo eso a España y a Francia? Él junto con Estados Unidos y… ah… ¿Canadá? Han estado desaparecidos dos días ¿Qué tal si en realidad alguien los tiene secuestrados?- trató de razonar el germano

-Esa ni siquiera tú te la creíste- comentó Romano dando un par de carcajadas sarcásticas y sin humor para retomar su seño fruncido –En primera, ¿Quién carajos podría dejar así a una nación sino más que otra? Tú no viste a España, cuando llegué a su casa estaba destrozado ¡Casi muerto! Y ni que decir del pervertido Francia que si no es porque su superior fue a verlo seguramente ahora no estaría ni siquiera respirando- dijo el sureño tratando de mantener la compostura, forzando su voz a no quebrarse al hablar de la condición de España, recordando su cuerpo ensangrentado y maltratado tirado en el piso de su casa.

-Eso lo sé, pero tampoco tienes pruebas de que haya sido Inglaterra o América o el otro- trató de calmarle el alemán viendo como Romano le arrojaba un montón de papeles al ojiazul que volteó a verlos -¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó

-Es la bitácora de vuelo del avión del superior de Inglaterra, ahí dice que el bastardo estuvo en Canadá, Francia y España, demasiadas malditas coincidencias. ¿Todavía quieres seguir defendiéndolo?- le preguntó apoyando sus manos en la mesa

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- volvió a cuestionar Alemania revisando los documentos.

-Todos tenemos nuestro servicio secreto ¿No? De todos modos, decidí investigar al idiota del té porque su superior nos llamó a todos preguntando por él y luego aparecen Francia y España moribundos en sus casas junto con otros dos desaparecidos. Yo sé ver bien las cosas cuando me las ponen enfrente y tú deberías hacer lo mismo dejándote de estupideces y declarando la maldita guerra a los malditos infelices ahora mismo- volvió a ordenar golpeando de nuevo sus puños contra la mesa, omitiendo el hecho de que había sido el mismo España quien le había dicho que había sido Inglaterra el perpetrador, o eso supuso entre los balbuceos del castaño

-Pero es raro…- interrumpió Italia de pronto con voz tímida antes de que Alemania y su hermano comenzaran a enfrascarse en otra discusión.

-¡Ahora no Veneciano idiota, estamos hablando algo importante!- dijo Romano enfurecido

-Ve~… yo sé que es importante, por eso digo que también es raro- siguió comentando el castaño ahora ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, era tal vez demasiado extraño que el italiano comenzara a hablar en una conferencia y justo en medio de una pelea.

-¿Qué quieres decir con raro?- le preguntó Alemania armándose de paciencia por si la parte Norte decía alguna tontería

-Bueno… se me hace extraño que si de verdad el culpable es Inglaterra y como dice mi hermanito, está buscando alguna guerra o algo parecido… ¿Por qué no atacó la casa del hermanito Francia o del hermanito España? Ve~- terminó de decir y todos estaban a punto de contestar sin embargo se quedaron callados pensando en esa pregunta.

-Es verdad… si Inglaterra está ahora mismo con Estados Unidos no le sería nada difícil invadirlos, América tiene un suministro de armas que bien podrían destruir un territorio en un parpadeo… ¿Por qué solo golpearlos e irse sin hacerle nada a su casa o a su pueblo?- está vez fue Austria quien preguntó, de los pocos que aun mantenían la calma en la sala

Hubo un silencio profundo en donde todos se miraron entre sí buscando respuestas entre ellos, tratando de ver que había tras las extrañas acciones del británico y quienes lo acompañaban, uno de ellos una de las potencias económicas y militares más grandes de todo el mundo…

-No los quiere someter como naciones…- dijo por fin Noruega con su tono gélido de siempre a lo cual todos clavaron su vista en él –Los quiere someter como personas. Llega y casi los mata pero los deja vivos al final, no le hace nada a su territorio ni a su pueblo… es como si solo quisiera probarles que él tiene poder sobre ellos y que es más fuerte, si lo piensan bien no es algo tan complejo, después de todo Inglaterra es un ex conquistador que casi tuvo a su merced a gran parte del mundo, aunque les duela aceptarlo- dijo viendo como el resto de las naciones parecían enfadados por ese dato histórico.

-Y si lo sumamos con un chiquillo inmaduro demasiado poderoso y otro que siempre es ignorado y busca ser reconocido, creo que no es una mezcla muy conveniente- continuó diciendo Suiza llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-No solo eso, Francia ha sido su enemigo desde siempre, luego España fue su rival de conquistas además de que tuvo muchos roces con él… esto es personal…- agregó Hungría entonces comenzando a asustarse y abriendo mucho sus ojos al repasar con la mirada a todos los presentes.

-¿Dónde está Escocia?- preguntó por fin al no encontrar al pelirrojo, hermano mayor del ingles… el que era bien sabido no se llevaba nada bien con el británico.

Sin esperar más Alemania volvió a revisar la bitácora que Romano le había dado… las sospechas se hicieron hechos cuando vio que esa misma madrugada Inglaterra había ido de España a Escocia.

Justo en ese momento en casa del mencionado pelirrojo este tenía la puerta abierta, con un cigarrillo en la boca vio a esa bizarra versión de Inglaterra con su llamativo atuendo junto con su rara sonrisa acompañada de ese curioso par de ojos.

-Buen día Escocia- saludó Inglaterra entre risas

-Hola- respondió el saludo el mayor prendiendo su cigarro mirando con indiferencia pura al rubio que intentaba reprimir sus risitas.

-¿No me invitas a tomar un té?- le preguntó de nuevo el ingles aun desde el umbral de la puerta esperando que el pelirrojo lo dejara pasar.

-Claro- accedió el otro haciéndose a un lado para que el menor pasara cerrando la puerta, sin notar como Inglaterra le ponía el pestillo y lo seguía a unos cuantos pasos.

/

**Bueno, espero este capi no les haya aburrido, creo que fue mas charla que acción pero bueno, al menos vimos a España siendo torturado un poco XD (ok. no creo que eso sea bueno) En fin, mil gracias por leer, comentar y emocionarse, de verdad un millón de gracias.**

**Dejo este capi en continuación y un mini spoiler de mi parte pues me han preguntado si habrá más personajes en 2P y si, habrá un personaje más en esta versión ¡Espérenlo! (pufff, mi propaganda barata para que sigan leyendo, soy tan patética ja ja ja) **


	5. Chapter 5

INSaNiTY

Al notar la ausencia del escoses todos entraron de nuevo en ese extraño estado de pánico.

-¡Alguien que lo llame a su casa, si no contesta contacten a su superior, tenemos que encontrarlo ya!- les ordenaba Alemania mientras que el resto de la familia británica intentaba comunicarse con su hermano. Gales llamaba a su teléfono mientras que uno de los gemelos Irlanda llamaba a su casa.

-Vamos Escocia, contesta- mascullaba Gales caminando de un lado a otro de la sala escuchando el desesperante sonido del teléfono que nadie atendía; marcó casi tres veces pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, igual para Irlanda que tras intentar llamar al teléfono celular del mayor este seguía sin contestar.

-¡Carajo!- gritó entonces el irlandés ahora tratando de contactar a su superior.

-¡Ya le dije que no nos atiende las llamadas, mande a su gente a su casa ahora mismo!- le gritaba Irlanda al parecer al jefe del pelirrojo –No me importa si ahora mismo está en una junta importante, haga lo que le digo- le ordenó colgándole el teléfono y soltando un bufido.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que contacten con nosotros, tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar al Inglaterra y a sus otros dos chiquillos también…- dijo Gales dando un resoplido.

-Pues más vale que sea rápido porque los superiores de Francia y España están pensando muy seriamente lo que decía Romano, dicen que si no encuentran a Inglaterra o dan una explicación acerca de lo sucedido van a declarar la guerra- les informó entonces Austria que revisaba sus mensajes, el ultimo que había sido enviado por su propio jefe quien le pedía que hicieran algo antes de que una guerra se desatara.

-Y no son los únicos, al parecer los presidentes de Estados Unidos y Canadá le echan la culpa a Inglaterra por haberlos "secuestrado"- agregó entonces Suiza que también era informado por su propia oficina, en momentos así agradecía ser un país neutral.

-Diablos si esto sigue tendremos una tercera guerra mundial- murmuró Alemania tratando de mantener la cabeza fría –Muy bien, antes que nada tratemos de encontrar a Escocia, por ahora sabemos que Inglaterra va para su casa, si damos con él entonces seguro que también encontramos a Inglaterra y con ello a América y a Canadá- trató de tranquilizarles el germano aunque el resto no parecía muy convencido acerca de solo quedarse sentados esperando que alguien apareciera casi muerto en su propio hogar, aunque si se trataba de Escocia este tal vez fuera capaz de detener al ingles.

Justo en esto estaban cuando una joven secretaria entró a la sala excusándose, llevaba una hoja en su mano y con pasos discretos se acercó hasta Rusia que se había mantenido sonriente todo ese tiempo, como si la situación lo divirtiera de una manera muy retorcida. La chica tembló un poco antes de acercársele por completo y se inclinó un poco hacía el soviético para susurrarle al oído sin que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Acaba de llegar este fax desde su casa señor- le dijo la muchacha extendiéndole la hoja de papel que llevaba doblada por la mitad.

-¿De mi casa?- preguntó Rusia algo sorprendido viendo como la muchacha asentía con la cabeza, así que tomó la hoja de papel y la chica se retiró con la misma discreción con la que había llegado. Rusia desdobló el papel y vio un mensaje escrito con una caligrafía horrible que casi parecía había sido escrito por un niño de primaria pues las letras eran enormes y abarcaban toda la hoja.

"_Te estoy esperando en casa cerdo comunista. _

_USA"_

Rusia leyó la nota y más que enojarse por el insulto escrito en ella solo logró ensanchar su sonrisilla infantil e inocente. Se guardó la nota en el abrigo y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Alemania viendo como este se dirigía a la puerta.

-Creo que sé dónde puedo encontrar al pequeño América- contestó el ruso de nuevo con su buen humor

-Oye, es peligroso que vayas solo- le advirtió el ojiazul al otro europeo que seguía sonriendo y soltando esas risas infantiles tan características de él.

-Sí, es peligroso para América- coincidió Rusia sacando su tubería provocándole un escalofrío a todos los presentes que incluso tragaron saliva de manera sonora –volveré pronto con él, ustedes sigan buscando a los demás- les dijo saliendo de ahí usando su tubería a modo de bastón, era hora de darle una lección de buenos modales a cierto niño engreído.

Y mientras todo eso se había estado desarrollando en la sala de juntas, otro drama había estado pasando en casa de Escocia, entre todo eso, también la razón por la cual el pelirrojo no contestaba el teléfono.

Después de recibir a Inglaterra, Escocia se dirigió a la cocina con todo y su cigarrillo en la boca, como si en verdad aquella solo fuera una visita casual.

-Té negro ¿Verdad?- le preguntó el ojiverde mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo sin quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios.

-Me conoces bien- respondió Inglaterra siempre sonriente sentándose en la sala siguiendo con la mirada al escoses que se adentraba a la cocina para preparar las bebidas.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio excepto por las risas esporádicas del ingles que hacían algo de eco mientras que el olor de las hiervas en el agua caliente comenzaba a inundar la casa, Inglaterra respiró hondo cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor del aroma, ensanchando su sonrisa unos minutos después al ver a Escocia acercarse con las dos tazas humeantes, poniéndolas en la mesa de centro y tomando asiento en uno de los enormes y mullidos sillones individuales.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Inglaterra tomando la taza igual que Escocia, ambos le dieron un trago al mismo tiempo y separaron la taza de sus labios como si estuvieran coordinados. Escocia prendió otro cigarrillo, le dio una calada y dejó salir el humo por la nariz.

-Así que ¿Estuviste haciendo magia?- preguntó por fin el pelirrojo tomando su cigarro entre los dedos de una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba su taza, viendo fijamente a los anormales ojos de Inglaterra los que eran un obvio signo de que el menor había estado jugando con algún tipo de hechizo prohibido.

-Sí, tú sabes… solo unos polvos mágicos y un poco de Abra Kadabra- bromeó Inglaterra riendo antes de darle otro trago a su té.

-Y como siempre todo te salió mal- continuó Escocia ahora concentrándose más en su cigarro sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó el británico sonriendo.

-Porque eres un inútil que nunca ha sabido utilizar bien la magia- contestó secamente el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No digas cosas tan crueles- le pidió Inglaterra riendo

-Es la verdad, eres un inútil y tal vez un poco idiota porque lo que sea que hayas hecho ni siquiera te salió bien… tan tonto- continuó diciendo el mayor entre los dos dejando a un lado su cigarrillo para darle otro trago al té.

-Deja de decir esas cosas- le pidió Inglaterra sonriente apoyando el pequeño plato con la taza en su regazo

-Perdón pero no encuentro otra manera de referirme a alguien que solo hace tonterías y es un inútil- Escocia le provocaba con esa irritante actitud de superioridad, intercalando los tragos de su bebida con las caladas a su cigarro.

-No soy tonto… deja de repetirlo- le dijo de nuevo el menor hablando entre dientes.

-Oh claro que lo eres, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás- volvía a decir el ojiverde entrecerrando sus ojos con malicia esperando molestar aun mas a su consanguíneo.

-No es verdad… ya no lo digas mas- volvió a pedirle Inglaterra y sus labios que formaban su sonrisa comenzaban a temblar.

Escocia dejó su té en la mesita frente a él, se inclinó un poco en su sillón para clavar su vista en su hermano que miraba al piso intentando mantener la sonrisa.

-Inglaterra, en todos estos siglos de vida no has dejado de ser un molesto chiquillo salvaje e inútil- hizo una pausa para poner su espalda recta y mirar de manera altiva al otro –Mírate nada mas ahora mismo, presa de tus propias estupideces haciendo cosas tan brutales que pareces una bestia incivilizada, justo como cuando eras pequeño…- seguía siseándole fríamente viendo como el menor negaba con su cabeza, sus cejas se curveaban hacía arriba y la sonrisa amenazaba con debilitarse.

-No, ya no soy un niño y tampoco soy un salvaje ni un tonto e inútil- contradijo y esta vez no hubo risas, solo una voz temblorosa.

Escocia no contestó de inmediato, examinaba cada reacción del más joven, sus gestos y respuestas para así tratar de comprender que efecto había tenido la magia en él y poder encontrar algún remedio para contrarrestarla antes de que esta lo consumiera por completo; por lo tanto era necesario seguir con un pequeño ataque psicológico. Era más que obvio que ese nuevo Inglaterra era demasiado sensible y susceptible, la Gran Bretaña normal nunca hubiera caído tan fácil ante provocaciones tan simplonas e infantiles.

-Qué triste es verte engañándote a ti mismo… ah hermanito hermanito… no cabe duda que solo un idiota se puede tragar sus propias mentiras- continuó el escoses

-No… me… llames… idiota…- ordenó Inglaterra rechinando los dientes y borrando su sonrisa lo que ahora le daba un aspecto aun más tenebroso y psicótico, con sus ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula rígida.

-Idiota- repitió Escocia y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la taza de Inglaterra quebrándose en el piso tras levantarse de su asiento en casi un instante.

El inglés en cuestión de segundos no solo se paró sino que también empuñó su inseparable cuchillo arrojándose contra el mayor.

-¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA!- gritó con voz chillona. En su rostro no había vestigios de su sonrisa, solo esa mueca de ira, su seño fruncido y sus ojos desorbitados inyectados de sangre.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como uno- exclamó Escocia en respuesta tomando la muñeca de Inglaterra apretándola lo más fuerte que podía para que este soltara el cuchillo.

El ingles daba respiraciones agitadas y gruñidos mirando iracundo a su hermano mayor que lo tomaba con una mano de la cara aun sosteniendo su muñeca con la otra.

-Deja de actuar como un idiota y de hacerte el valiente, ambos sabemos que eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerme algo; tal vez pudiste ir a moler a golpes a Francia y a España pero a mí siempre me has tenido miedo- le recordó acercando la cara del británico a la suya de manera violenta.

Sin embargo Escocia no esperaba ver como lo que solía ser un gesto de ira, esa expresión rabiosa, fuera desapareciendo para dejar lugar a la sonrisa que poco a poco fue alargándose retomando su lugar en el rostro de Inglaterra que de nuevo era acompañada por las risas tétricas.

-_Sorry Scotland…-_ Inglaterra se disculpó repentinamente -¿Podrías repetirme lo que decías? Estaba más ocupado apuñalándote así que no te escuché bien- le pidió la isla haciendo más ancha su sonrisa viendo como Escocia bajaba la mirada y se percataba de la mano de Inglaterra que había dejado libre, esta que empuñaba un segundo cuchillo el cual había mantenido escondido en su ropa y que ahora mismo se había encajado entre sus costillas. Una mancha de sangre comenzaba a expandirse por su camisa y algunos hilos escarlata resbalaban por el mango del arma hasta el piso.

-Te atreviste…- masculló Escocia quién soltó un grito gutural cuando Inglaterra le dio la vuelta al cuchillo aun dentro de su cuerpo y reía a la vez que soltaba gemidos de genuino placer al ver los chorros de sangre caer junto con los gritos de Escocia que fue a dar al piso de rodillas haciendo que la isla se agachara un poco y luego sacó el cuchillo en un solo y rápido movimiento escuchando otro grito por parte del escoses que se llevó una mano al costado sintiendo su sangre fluir y una tremenda dificultad para respirar.

Inglaterra pareció deleitarse con aquella imagen, la del imponente Escocia soltando quejidos de dolor arrodillado frente a él lo que hizo que su sonrisa se alargara aun más si eso era posible. Le dio una ligera patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer sin esfuerzos, se puso sobre él y pasó una mano entre los cabellos rojo intenso del mayor para poder alzarle la cara y por incontable vez en el día su sonrisa se hizo tan amplia hasta donde sus labios se lo permitieron.

-No pongas esa cara, te hace ver mal- le pidió Inglaterra al mayor viendo a este con su seño fruncido con muecas de furia y dolor.

-Púdrete- le espetó Escocia con su mano haciendo presión en su reciente herida de la que brotaba la sangre como si fuera una fuente, en cambio Inglaterra solo negó con su dedo índice.

-No no no hermano, ese lenguaje no lo puedes usar- le regañó con su bizarra sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Me importa una mierda, eres un maldito enfermo y aparte imbécil- volvió a ofenderle el pelirrojo y de nuevo la sonrisa desapareció. Inglaterra soltó el cabello de Escocia que se dejó caer por completo al piso tratando de atrapar el aire que no podía contener gracias a la herida entre sus costillas y pulmón, al mismo tiempo que el menor reprimía un grito sin mucho éxito.

-¡No me insultes!- exclamó por fin Inglaterra -¡No me insultes, no me insultes, no me insultes!- gritaba negando con su cabeza llevándose las manos a la cabeza jalándose los cabellos y de nuevo fijando sus ojos en los de Escocia que solo mostraban furia, nunca miedo.

-¿Por qué siempre me dices cosas feas?- le gritó de nuevo el más joven ahora cubriéndose la cara con las manos como si estuviera ahogando fingidos sollozos –Escocia, eres tan malo conmigo- dijo opacando su voz entre sus manos para después descubrir su cara

-¡¿Qué no sabes que hieres mis sentimientos?!- volvió a exclamar pero esta vez le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo -¡Tengo emociones!- dijo de nuevo junto con otro puñetazo –Pero siempre me estás haciendo sentir mal, siempre me estás diciendo todas esas malas palabras y duelen Escocia, duelen- decía y por cada palabra era un puñetazo, uno tras otro, tras otro.

Los golpes no se detenían, y lo que había comenzado como sollozos y reproches ahora eran risas y carcajadas mientras las manos de Inglaterra se llenaban de rojo junto con el piso y Escocia ya ni siquiera se movía, solo se veía un charco de sangre que no había dejado de salir de su costado y su cara que ahora estaba llena de moretones y cortes provocados por los nudillos de Inglaterra que tras casi media hora de puñetazos ininterrumpidos y una que otra risa histérica se detuvo respirando de manera agitada y viendo como el líquido escarlata se confundía con las hebras pelirrojas de su hermano.

-¿Ya no me vas a insultar?- le preguntó dando jadeaos por el esfuerzo anterior. No hubo respuesta

-No te enojes _Scotland, _es solo que tienes que entender que puedes lastimar a las personas con tu actitud- le explicó Inglaterra retomando su sonrisa pero el mayor seguía sin contestar, así que lo rodeó con sus brazos alzándolo un poco a modo de abrazo –Tú sabes que yo te quiero- le dijo sin que su gesto fuera correspondido, así que su ya de por sí enfermiza mueca sonriente se tornó aun mas maliciosa.

-Pero te querría mas si estuvieras muerto- y dicho esto le enterró uno de sus cuchillos en la espalda escuchando apenas en un hilo de voz un quejido por parte del mayor haciendo gemir de nuevo a Inglaterra que después soltó una risita traviesa –Ah hermano… tu piel se siente tan bien…- dijo con voz embelesada hundiendo aun más la hoja dentro del mayor que seguía con esos quedos sonidos apenas audibles.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Inglaterra dejó que el aparato timbrara hasta que todo volvió a quedar en silencio y ahora era el teléfono celular del mayor el que sonaba haciendo un raro ruido al vibrar contra la mesa, curiosamente a un lado del teléfono fijo.

El ingles se levantó no sin antes desencajar el cuchillo de la espalda de Escocia dejando tirado a su hermano en el piso, caminó hasta donde estaba el teléfono a la vez que dejaba que sus manos manchadas de sangre gotearan dejando un rastro rojo tras su andar.

-Así que ya te están buscando- comentó viendo que el número que marcaba era el de Irlanda –Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás… sin Canadá o América conmigo las cosas se ponen aburridas- decía como si estuviera comentándolo con el inconsciente Escocia mientras el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

El británico soltó un largo suspiro para después ver sus manos sucias junto con las gotas de sangre que había dejado en el piso, chasqueó con su lengua como reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su falta de modales al haber dejado todo hecho un batidillo así que cruzó la sala y dio un saltito para esquivar el cuerpo de Escocia que aun yacía en el suelo, fue hasta el baño y se lavó las manos tarareando una canción, intentó limpiar las manchas de su chaleco rosa pero estas ya se habían impregnado en la tela así que el rubio solo se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia al pequeño accidente con su ropa. Mientras terminaba de lavar sus manos se miró al espejo, este le regresaba una imagen de sí mismo con su sonrisa amplia y escabrosa, sus ojos que se habían tornado de un azul brillante junto con detalles en lila lo miraban divertidos y maliciosos además de un leve rastro de sangre que había salpicado en su cara paliducha; el británico puso una mano ahora mojada en el espejo como si esperara acariciar el rostro al otro lado del espejo, pasó los dedos por el reflejo de sus ojos y de su sonrisa.

-Quiero otro como yo…- dijo entre susurros y risitas en voz baja que apenas si lograron hacer eco en el baño.

Regresando con el resto de las naciones, ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que habían intentado contactar con Escocia y este seguía sin dar señales de vida lo que hacía que los nervios de todos estuvieran a flor de piel sobre todo cuando por cada segundo que pasaba la amenaza de una guerra se hacía más palpable. De alguna manera todos ya habían señalado a Inglaterra como el supuesto culpable mientras que América y Canadá seguían desaparecidos o eso parecía pues Rusia había dejado la impresión de saber la exacta ubicación de América y por alguna extraña razón eso no aliviaba a nadie, mucho menos cuando era el ruso quien se dirigía a buscarlo.

La mayoría estaban dando vueltas por la sala, otros se mantenían sentados en sus asientos tronándose los dedos o poniéndose al tanto de las ultimas noticias con sus superiores, otros como Romano, se la pasaban mascullando groserías mirando con odio a Alemania que había declinado la propuesta de declarar la guerra. Todos estaban en completa tensión, tanto así que no había ni siquiera discusiones estúpidas y así fue hasta que el teléfono que estaba en el centro de la mesa timbró, todos dieron un saltito gracias al sobresalto pues no esperaban alguna llamada a menos que fuera de alguien realmente importante como para que supiera el número de la línea directa a esa especifica sala en donde se llevaba a cabo la junta de emergencia.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos dudando antes de contestar el teléfono así que Alemania se armó de valor y levantó el auricular presionando un botón para activar el altavoz y así todos pudieran escuchar.

-¿Diga?- dijo con su voz firme y profunda… antes de que alguien contestara escucharon una risita extraña.

-¿Hola? ¿Alemania eres tú?- preguntó la inconfundible voz de Inglaterra que volvía a reír y todos sintieron un extraño hoyo en el estomago mientras que Romano se levantó de su asiento a punto de gritarle al británico pero fue detenido a tiempo por Holanda que lo mantuvo sentado en su lugar y le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Inglaterra ¿Dónde estás? Tus superiores han preguntado por ti desde hace dos días además comenzó el rumor de que tu atacaste a Francia y España- dijo el rubio aun tratando de darle el privilegio de la duda a Inglaterra.

-¿En serio?- preguntó entonces el británico al parecer algo sorprendido, dejando así un poco más tranquilo a Alemania que pensó que con esa reacción estaba dejando claro que él no había hecho algo contra los otros dos europeos… sin embargo este sentimiento despareció pronto.

-Pero que mal informados están no solo fui yo, también América y Canadá, no les resten crédito por favor- dijo en un tono de voz cantarín que hizo que todos se helaran por la manera tan casual en que lo decía, admitiendo abiertamente que él había cometido los asaltos y no solo eso, también acababa de culpar a sus dos ex colonias.

-¡Eres un bastardo infeliz! Dime dónde estás hijo de puta que ahora mismo voy a sacarte los ojos- gritó por fin la parte sur de Italia liberándose de Holanda que vio inservible el intentar retener de nuevo al castaño.

-Ese definitivamente fue Romano; saludos Romanito, le dije a España que te pasaría sus recuerdos- volvió a decir el ingles soltando una carcajada al escuchar toda una serie de groserías por parte del sureño hasta que Gales le interrumpió.

-¡¿Dónde está Escocia?! Sabemos que fuiste para su casa- le preguntó entonces a lo que Inglaterra calló sus risas por un segundo.

-Oh si… él, aquí está pero parece algo indispuesto a hablar… bueno, yo lo dejé indispuesto- dijo y soltó otra risa chillona e histérica –Le dije muchas veces que dejara de insultarme y no me quiso hacer caso- agrego con otra risotada estridente

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Inglaterra? Este no eres tú- dijo entonces Irlanda entre dientes al escuchar la voz de su hermano pero en definitiva ese no parecía ser la isla que él conocía.

-Es como magia ¿Verdad?... como si alguien me hubiera puesto un hechizo haciéndome cambiar…- siseó Inglaterra soltando más risas al final de su frase. El resto de las naciones tomó aquello como un chiste hecho por un loco psicópata mientras que hubo otros países que entendieron el significado literal tras esa frase.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste?!- le gritó entonces Irlanda logrando que algunos lo miraran raro al no saber a qué se refería con la pregunta

-Hermanos míos, ustedes son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saberlo pero les advertiré algo antes de que intenten alguna acción contra mí- hizo una pausa entre sus insistentes risas –Solo un igual me puede detener y América y Canadá están de mi lado además de que ellos solo tuvieron una probada de lo que hay en mi… piénsenlo y los veo después. ¡Besos a todos!- se despidió con una última carcajada neurótica dejando a todos en silencio hasta que Alemania se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Qué quiso decir?- le preguntó el germano a los pelirrojos que se dejaron caer en sus respectivas sillas como si les hubieran robado todas las fuerzas de sus cuerpos.

-Inglaterra usó magia, algún tipo de hechizo para volverse así. Creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta de que está actuando de manera completamente opuesta a como es, definitivamente esto es obra de un conjuro o poción- explicó el irlandés con tono serio.

-¡Déjate de malditas tonterías! La magia no existe carajo- gritó Romano acercándose al otro y tomándolo por la ropa levantándolo de manera violenta de su asiento

-¡¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que está haciendo y como se está comportando?! Puede que ustedes no crean en la magia pero nosotros sí y sabemos el poder que tiene, no es cosa de juego ni tampoco es algo para asustar a los niños, es real y peligrosa- exclamó Irlanda con voz potente viendo como Romano parecía encogerse un poco ante él

-Tranquilos- les ordenó Alemania tratando de tomar aire y poner sus ideas en orden –Bueno… suponiendo que todo eso que dices acerca de hechizos sea verdad ¿Qué podemos hacer para encontrarlo y detenerlo?- preguntó sintiéndose realmente estúpido al estarle dando la razón a Irlanda con respecto a eso de cosas sobrenaturales pero hasta ahora parecía ser la única razón por la cual Inglaterra cambiaria repentinamente de personalidad.

Tanto los Irlanda como Gales se quedaron callados pensando en una solución, eso fue hasta que Rumania se levantó de su asiento con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios que hacia sobresalir un poco sus anormalmente largos colmillos.

-Pero si el mismo Inglaterra nos acaba de dar la respuesta: Solo un igual le puede ganar…- dijo como si cualquiera fuera capaz de entenderle, así que rodó un poco sus ojos –Necesitamos usar la misma magia que usó Inglaterra en alguien más para que así pueda enfrentarlo- explicó al ver que no todos habían captado la idea.

-¡Yo lo haré!- se ofreció Romano sin importarle que tuviera que pasar por un ridículo rito o escuchar trabalenguas en latín, no le importaba ni siquiera no creer en la magia, quería ir a matar a Inglaterra o por lo menos dejarlo realmente malherido.

-No- contradijo entonces Noruega anexándose a la conversación ganándose la atención de todos –Irlanda acaba de decir algo importante. Inglaterra se comporta de manera completamente opuesta a como es normalmente entonces si a Romano le aplican el mismo hechizo puede que su carácter fuerte desaparezca y se vuelva un llorón… por lo tanto si seguimos esta hipótesis lo más lógico es que necesitemos a alguien que sea un inútil y un cobarde- razonó el nórdico con su voz calmada y monótona.

Fue así como en menos de cinco segundos todas las miradas de los países se habían fijado en la única nación que entraba dentro de la descripción, todos estaban viendo al más inútil y cobarde…

-¿Porqué me miran así… ve~?- preguntó Italia Veneciano al saberse observado por casi todo mundo.

/

**Chan chan chan (música de suspenso) ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Si, seguro me gano insultos por cortar el capi aquí pero bueno, que a mí me encanta el suspense.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado la escena con Escocia a decir verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndola, mejor dicho me divertí describiendo a un Iggy todavía más loco, el que no sonríe; después de todo siempre he pensado que Scotty es el único que de verdad puede hacer rabiar a Inglaterra y bueno, he aquí su castigo por haberlo hecho.**

**¡Un millón de gracias por los reviews! De verdad no saben cuánto se los agradezco, me alegra que este fic les esté pareciendo interesante y que algunas incluso estén sacando su lado psicópata (mientras no lastimen a nadie, todo está bien) De nuevo mil gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, no crean que me he olvidado de Canadá XD**


	6. Chapter 6

INSaNiTY

Italia se hundió en su silla al sentir todas y cada una de las miradas de los presentes sobre él. La verdad es que no entendía porque de pronto todos habían decidido observarlo fijamente, de hecho ni siquiera había entendido la mitad de la conversación anterior, esa en donde estaban intentando averiguar qué había pasado con Inglaterra para que se comportara de esa extraña manera.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!- saltó entonces Alemania a su defensa poniéndose enfrente del desorientado castaño que solo vio la espalda del rubio ahora si confundiéndose por completo.

-Por ahora es la única solución que tenemos- dijo Noruega impasible como siempre.

-Eso ya lo sé pero no voy a permitir que usen a Italia como su conejillo de indias y mucho menos como carne de cañón para atraer a ese loco de Inglaterra- les espetó el ojiazul –Tú también di algo Romano- le pidió al mayor de las Italia esperando que su mellizo dijera algo en defensa de su propio hermano sin embargo Romano parecía todavía más confundido que el mismo Italia.

-Es que… si no lo hacemos…- mascullaba el sureño a la vez que Alemania ponía una cara atónita.

-¡¿Acaso estás dispuesto que hagan un experimento extraño con tu propio hermano?!- le gritó el germano al otro que frunció el seño.

-¡No estoy diciendo eso!- exclamó en respuesta el italiano enojado volteando a ver a Veneciano que parecía un ciervo asustado viendo como todos discutían por él –Pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí esperando a que ese desquiciado venga y termine lo que empezó…- volvía a decir subiendo la voz llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Entonces dejemos que le hagan alguna brujería a Italia para que vaya y casi cometa un suicidio sin estar seguros de si con eso podremos detener a Inglaterra- les dijo Alemania sarcásticamente apoyando sus manos en la mesa paseando su mirada por todos los presentes que parecían algo inseguros con la propuesta.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que Italia sea el que decida? Finalmente es él quien en todo caso estaría arriesgándose- propuso ahora Rumania notando que el castaño no había dicho nada aun. Así que todos volvieron a posar sus ojos en Italia que tembló otra vez al saberse observado por todo el mundo.

-Ve~… dejen de verme así- les pidió el de ojos almendra con voz temblorosa intimidado por el resto de las naciones; Alemania lo miró con un poco de lastima para luego carraspear aclarándose la garganta tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila y así no asustar aun mas al otro.

-Italia… creo que ya estás bien consciente de que Inglaterra… pues… al parecer está fuera de sus cabales por un accidente con algún hechizo raro- comenzó a explicarle el rubio sintiéndose como un imbécil por haber aceptado la teoría de la magia como la culpable de todo –por lo tanto, basándonos en todo lo que no han dicho Gales, Irlanda, Rumania y Noruega, se piensa que la mejor solución para esto es que…- tomó aire viendo la cara confundida del castaño que ladeaba su cabeza como un pajarito –te sometas al mismo hechizo que Inglaterra y así tú puedas detenerlo…-

Antes de que Italia o alguien más hablaran, Alemania continuó de nuevo alzando su tono.

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que estés obligado a hacerlo! Tienes que pensarlo bien porque es demasiado arriesgado, no solo no sabemos si el hechizo será seguro sino que también Inglaterra no se va a tocar el corazón a la hora de intentar lastimarte. Esto es algo de vida o muerte Italia…-

Al castaño se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por el solo miedo que sintió en el instante, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que se tenía que enfrentar a algo que lo fuese a dejar herido físicamente pero antes de que pudiera negarse rotundamente, Romano tomó el respaldo de la silla giratoria donde estaba sentado Italia y lo movió para quedar frente a frente. El mayor de los hermanos se inclinó hacia Veneciano mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros y los apretaba enterrando sus dedos haciendo que el menor hiciera algunos gestos de dolor por la fuerza que su mellizo ponía sobre él.

-Veneciano esta es la primera vez que te voy a pedir algo: Acepta que te apliquen el hechizo y ve a detener al bastardo ingles para que no quede impune por lo que hizo a España ¡No lo hagas por el macho patatas imbécil ni por ninguno de los que están aquí, hazlo por mí!- le exigió Romano ahora acercando con un poco de violencia al menor hacia él y que soltó un gritito algo espantado mientras veía como Romano fruncía aun más el seño.

-Soy tu hermano Veneciano y ahora mismo te estoy pidiendo el favor más grande que te llegaré a pedir así que si me quieres tanto como dices lo vas a hacer- le dijo mas como una amenaza que como una petición, ganándose con ello que Alemania lo empujara un poco separándolo del menor.

-Deja de chantajearlo solo para que lo haga- le espetó el ojiazul molesto.

-Y tú lo estabas asustando para que no lo hiciera- reclamó Romano comenzando con ello una pelea a gritos entre ambas naciones lo que después provocó que el resto de las naciones también se pusieran a discutir como solían hacer en cada junta solo que esta vez el tema a debatir era Italia, el cual solo escuchaba como su nombre pasaba de boca en boca junto con el de Inglaterra.

-¡CALLENSE!- gritó por fin Italia haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y por tercera vez lo miraran, ahí parado temblando como una gelatina tratando de alzar la mirada –Ve~ ya no se peleen- les pidió un poco más calmado aunque su voz aun era temblorosa.

El italiano tragó saliva a la vez que intentaba poner su espalda recta para poder enfrentar a todos los países que esperaban una respuesta de él, o mejor dicho, esperaban un rayo de esperanza al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa por su parte.

-Yo… voy a hacerlo…-dijo por fin en un hilo de voz viendo como la mayoría parecían aliviados y otros preocupados.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir?- le preguntó Alemania enfadado pensando que Romano había logrado su cometido

-La verdad es que no…- se sinceró Italia rascándose la cabeza interrumpiendo el regaño que Alemania le iba a dar –pero quiero hacerlo, no solo porque mi hermanito me lo haya pedido sino porque no quiero que Inglaterra siga lastimando más gente… ve~- dijo por fin el castaño y nadie puso más objeciones.

-Entonces ya que está así como que súper decidido ¿Alguien tiene un libro de magia para aplicar el hechizo?- bromeó Polonia tratando de calmar el ambiente sin embargo y para sorpresa de varios; Noruega, Gales, los hermanos Irlanda y finalmente Rumania, alzaron sus manos y sacaron cada quien un desgastado libro de sus respectivos portafolios dejando a todos con caras de pocker al no saber cómo reaccionar… y es que no todos los días cargas con libros de magia al trabajo.

-Nunca sabes cuándo se van a ofrecer- se excusó Noruega con su rostro inexpresivo y encogiéndose de hombros como si andar haciendo hechizos fuera cosa de rutina.

Mientras en la sala de juntas comenzaban los preparativos para el hechizo y poción que aplicarían en Italia, Rusia iba camino a su casa, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que recibió el mensaje de Estados Unidos y el ruso se mantenía sonriente como siempre, tratando de imaginar de que manera sería recibido por el americano, seguro había sufrido alguna transformación rara como la de Inglaterra así que de cierta manera eso le entusiasmaba demasiado pues así podría tener una buena justificación para dejar al yankee hecho mierda, un pretexto como: "fue en defensa propia" aunque dudaba que lo fuesen a creer… ¿Qué más daba? Bien valía la pena por ver la cara sonriente del chiquillo toda amoratada.

Rusia salió del auto recibido por la brisa gélida tan característica de su casa, respiró hondo percibiendo el aroma de la nieve y soltó unas risitas infantiles viendo el vapor de su aliento salir por su boca a la vez que se dirigía hasta la puerta principal de su propia casa y la cual vio un poco astillada y abollada, al parecer la habían golpeado muy fuerte para hacer ceder la cerradura… América… siempre tan impulsivo.

El ojivioleta no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa infantil antes de darle un ligero empujoncito a su puerta que se abrió sin poner resistencia, estando dentro de su hogar miró a todos lados buscando a su invitado.

-Cariño, estoy en casa- exclamó de manera bromista esperando una respuesta que no tardó mucho en llegar pues en la sala estaba Estados Unidos con el tobillo de una pierna recargado en la rodilla de la contraria, con su bate ensangrentado en su regazo y los brazos extendidos en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste demasiado- le siguió el juego el yankee mirándolo desde atrás de sus lentes de aviador obscuros.

-En el trabajo, como siempre…- contestó Rusia en su tonito infantil y sonriente -¿Cambio de imagen?- le preguntó ahora al estadounidense señalando el cabello extrañamente obscuro de este que se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Algo así- respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hasta el ruso que no se movió de su lugar –Dejemos de jugar… cerdo…- dijo en un tono venenoso alzando su bate para atestarle un buen golpe a la cara de Rusia que logró detener el arma con su mano.

-El héroe atacando personas, quién lo diría…- comentó el ojivioleta clavando sus ojos en los del Americano que fruncía el seño y torcía la boca viendo como la mano del más alto tomaba su bate con fuerza ignorando los pequeños hilillos de sangre que salían de su piel a la hora en que los clavos oxidados se encajaron en ella.

-¿Para que ser un héroe si es más divertido ser un villano?- contestó Estados Unidos jalando su bate del agarre de Rusia que sintió los clavos rasparle en la palma de su mano, viendo como el americano volvía a alzar su improvisada arma para atacarlo de nuevo sin embargo el ruso fue igual de rápido y pudo interceptar su golpe con su tubería.

-¿Villano? Oh no América, tú no sabes lo que es ser un verdadero villano- le decía el rubio al otro que se hacía unos pasos hacia atrás y tomaba vuelo de nuevo para golpear al ruso, está vez logrando propinarle un buen golpe en el brazo escuchando como algo se quebraba, jalando de nuevo su indumento rasgando un ligeramente el abrigo del europeo y dejando ver un poco de sangre por la piel lastimada.

Rusia se llevó una mano a su brazo borrando su sonrisa por unos segundos sintiendo como efectivamente el americano le había fracturado su extremidad.

-¡Pon atención, comunista!- le ordenó América dispuesto a fracturarle el otro brazo pero antes de lograrlo sintió un tremendo golpe en sus costillas que logró sacarle el aire.

-Lo mismo te digo- dijo Rusia que acababa de golpearle las costillas a Estados Unidos con su tubería y veía como este se doblaba por el dolor – No le des tiempo al otro ni siquiera para moverse- le volvió a decir ahora golpeándole el otro costado antes de que el yankee se incorporara de nuevo haciendo que se doblara otra vez.

-Golpéalo apenas piense en hacer algo- seguía diciendo el ojivioleta poniendo toda la fuerza de su mano en su tubería para darle un golpe de lleno en la espalda al encorvado Estados Unidos que soltó un quejido y un grito entre dientes al escuchar el sonido hueco del metal contra su espalda sin embargo eso no le impidió taclear al ruso tomándolo por la cintura y llevándolo hasta el piso; momento de confusión que aprovechó para alzar su bate ignorando el dolor de sus costados y azotarlo contra el hombro del brazo roto del ruso que dio un sonoro gruñido cuando su hombro fue dislocado y rasgado por los clavos.

-Gracias por los consejos- agradeció América con una sonrisa socarrona para que justo después Rusia se levantará y le diera un fuerte cabezazo al americano, su frente le dio en la nariz del otro que se echó para atrás al sentir el río de sangre comenzar a brotar de sus fosas nasales gracias a su tabique roto

-Tú no aprendes nada- le regañó Rusia tomando con su mano sana el flequillo de Estados Unidos, jalando su cabello hacía abajó azotando ahora la cabeza del yankee contra el piso tan fuerte que el azulejo logró cuartearse y dejar una gran mancha de sangre. Inmediatamente después Rusia tomó de nuevo su tubería viendo al desorientado Estados Unidos que estaba aturdido así que se levantó y de paso le dio una patada en el estomago al otro que sintió como sus costillas lastimadas y rotas se removían dentro de su piel.

-América, América… crees que eres malo pero yo soy peor- le decía alzando con una mano su tubería azotándola contra los riñones de América sin ninguna piedad, alzándola de nuevo para ahora dirigirla a su espalda baja y de paso a su cadera mientras que su otro brazo solo colgaba de manera grotesca gracias a las heridas antes infringidas; estaba dispuesto a darle un último golpe a América, quien sin que Rusia se diera cuenta había estado tentando el piso en busca de su bate.

Así que siguiendo la lección antes dada por el europeo, aprovechó una momentánea distracción de este y aun desde el suelo le dio en la espinilla con su bat lo más fuerte que pudo y que su cuerpo le permitió viendo con algo de regocijo en medio de su dolor como Rusia caía de rodillas sucumbiendo ante su pierna que prácticamente se había partido en dos… pero no contaba con algo, un gesto que le recordó demasiado a Inglaterra…

Rusia soltó un par de palabrotas en su propio idioma cuando cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, frotó su espinilla lastimada y luego volteo a ver la cara ensangrentada de América… la sonrisa antes infantil y algo inocente del europeo se ensanchó, ya no era el gesto que intentaba parecer ingenuo, era uno como el de la Gran Bretaña, amplio y malicioso que dejaba ver malas intenciones en cada esquina de esos labios que dibujaban la curva de una tétrica sonrisa psicópata.

Aun de rodillas, Rusia volvió a tomar del cabello de la nuca a América levantándolo un poco ignorando las groserías que este dijo al sentir todo su cuerpo mallugado ser movido con tal violencia; el ojivioleta obligó a americano a verlo directo a sus fríos ojos violacios en ese momento faltos de toda expresión que no fuera una malicia intimidante.

-¿De verdad quieres ser un villano? Entonces déjame enseñarte bien- le siseó soltándolo empujándolo brutalmente con una sola mano contra el piso poniéndole la mano en la cara sometiéndolo para que no se levantara y pudiera posicionarse sobre él.

-No basta solo con lastimar a la persona- comenzó a decirle cubriéndole la boca y la nariz al yankee que intentaba quitarse la mano de encima pues no podía respirar, de por si ya le era difícil hacerlo con la hemorragia de su nariz que aun no se detenía –tienes que disfrutar con su dolor…- agregó viendo con deleite su mano enguantada manchándose de la sangre de Estados Unidos que aun peleaba contra su agarre.

-Necesitas mirarlo a los ojos mientras agoniza y ver en su cara cada gesto que hace al sufrir- recitaba aun sobre el cuerpo del estadounidense, clavando su rodilla intacta en la costilla rota de este viendo como cerraba los ojos y un grito de dolor era ahogado por su mano –no puedes perder ni un detalle, tienes que memorizar la manera en que su cuerpo se retuerce…- y clavó aun mas su rodilla en el costado de América sintiendo como curveaba su espalda cuando las costillas rotas parecían lastimar sus pulmones también.

Rusia soltó un suspiro de mero placer y se inclinó un poco dejando su rostro cerca del de el yankee que le sostenía la mirada, furioso y adolorido sintiendo en su frente el cosquilleo provocado por el flequillo de Rusia.

-Hay que aspirar el olor de su sangre y contar las respiraciones, sentir la piel que está hirviendo por el dolor… se tiene que disfrutar con cada mínimo quejido que suelten por tu culpa- esta vez no enterró su rodilla, optó por golpearlo directamente con ella y otro grito fue ahogado en su mano viendo como los ojos de América intentaban ser enfocados en un punto fijo antes de desmayarse por el dolor

-Pero sobre todo, querido América… debes haber experimentado un sufrimiento parecido antes para poder inducirlo al doble y regocijarte con la maldita cara patética que ponen cuando les dices: ¿Debería matarte ya?- concluyó quitando lentamente su mano de la boca de Estados Unidos preparado para escuchar una respuesta a su pregunta.

Ahora los papeles parecían haberse invertido, tal vez se debía a que la locura de Rusia no era fabricada, era natural.

Y en otra parte, como por ejemplo, la casa de Cuba, Canadá se paseaba por la residencia viendo las fotos en blanco y negro que el cubano tenía en una de sus repisas, todos de gente que vestían de militares y guerrilleros, y en varias aparecía cierto personaje tal vez demasiado conocido… el canadiense miró con un poco de desprecio las caras felices de los retratados entre las que estaban las del cubano que en casi todas aparecía con un puro entre los labios.

Sin darles más importancia fue hasta el teléfono y marcó un número en específico mientras golpeaba con sus dedos la mesa esperando a que le atendieran la llamada, hasta que por fin la voz del latino respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó con sospecha el cubano y Canadá se preparó para una de sus mejores actuaciones

-¿Cu… Cuba?- preguntó el rubio con su voz queda, la que siempre sonaba casi como un susurro tímido, básicamente su voz usual antes de que se convirtiera en un loco.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó de nuevo el cubano haciendo que la otra nación frunciera el seño y deseara tener al moreno enfrente de él para destrozarle la cara como había hecho con Francia cuando este preguntó quién era, pero se armó de paciencia y volvió a hablar.

-Soy yo, Canadá- respondió de nuevo con su vocecilla apenas perceptible y temblorosa. Al otro lado de la línea pareció escucharse un poco de alboroto y al parecer el cubano se alejaba de ese lugar lleno de gente pues tardó en contestar de nuevo y ya no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera su respiración contra la bocina.

-¿Dónde diablos estás? Ya sabemos que tú, el gringo e Inglaterra dejaron casi muertos a España y Francia- le reclamó enojado Cuba haciendo que Canadá maldijera mentalmente a Inglaterra por ser un idiota y haberlos delatado.

-¡No entiendes! Inglaterra nos obligó… algo raro le pasó y si no hacíamos lo que decía nos iba a matar…- mintió el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas asustado y nervioso posible sin echarse a reír por lo tonto que se escuchaba –Yo logré escapar pero no creo que tarde en encontrarme… solo pude venir a tu casa…- decía y esta vez se forzó a escucharse cómo si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar

-Cuba, ayúdame por favor- dijo por ultimo esperando que alguien llegara a darle un premio Oscar por su magnífica interpretación del viejo Canadá.

Tras un momento de silencio el cubano respondió:

-Muy bien… voy para allá- y colgó sin saber lo que realmente le esperaba.

Finalmente regresando con el resto de nuestras naciones, estas ignoraron el hecho de que Cuba había salido de la sala sin decir nada al parecer para contestar una llamada telefónica, seguramente de su superior, cosa que la verdad no era relevante cuando la mayoría veían como se llevaba a cabo la preparación de una supuesta poción así que la escena que tenían frente a ellos bien podría parecer sacada de una vieja película de terror, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta el pentagrama dibujado en el piso, el caldero burbujeante, las palabras en latín, griego, celta y otras lenguas raras junto con algunos canticos. Además cabe mencionar que conseguir todos los indumentos y los ingredientes había sido una tarea épica pues todos los países tuvieron que hacer gala de los mejores servicios de mensajería de sus respectivos hogares, sobre todo sin tener que levantar sospechas entre sus superiores.

-Ya está- dijo Gales habiendo terminado de menear el líquido dentro del caldero, estirando su mano recibiendo de Irlanda del Sur una jeringa la cual metió dentro de la enorme hoya, segundos después la volvió a sacar con la jeringa llena hasta un poco menos de la mitad.

-¿Con tan poco hará efecto?- preguntó Alemania viendo el líquido transparente en la jeringa que bien podría pasar por simple agua.

-Claro, si le aplicamos mas podría terminar tan loco como Inglaterra- explicó la otra nación –Ahora Italia, extiende tu brazo- le pidió al castaño que tembló al ver la amenazante aguja de la cual escurría una gotita de la poción.

-Ve~ ¿No puedo solo beberlo?- preguntó temeroso, odiaba las inyecciones.

-Claro, a menos que quieras sentir como todo dentro de ti se calcina por al menos dos minutos- respondió Gales muy fresco asustando aun más al italiano que negó varias veces con su cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces álzate la manga y dame tu brazo- le pidió de nuevo e Italia hizo caso pero apenas el británico acercaba la jeringa sintió las miradas pesadas de todos y casi podía jurar que Alemania le arrebataría al jeringa en cualquier momento con tal de no hacerle nada a Italia.

–Ah… será mejor hacerlo en otro lado, y a solas- especificó segundos después al ver como Alemania estaba dispuesto a seguirlos.

Ambos europeos salieron de esa sala y entraron a la que estaba a un lado, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, claro. Alemania y el resto se quedaron tratando de figurar que pasaría con Italia ¿Cómo sería? ¿Reiría sin control como Inglaterra? ¿Se volvería un maniaco gritón y grosero como Romano? ¿Qué tantos aspectos físicos cambiarían de él? y por ultimo ¿Sería realmente capaz de enfrentarse a Inglaterra sin salir huyendo en el instante?

Diez minutos… diez minutos habían pasado ya y Alemania era un manojo de nervios, ni que decir de Romano que estaba en una esquina tan callado que daba miedo el verlo sin abrir la boca para proliferar alguna grosería, así que sin resistir mas la espera el germano salió de la habitación sin importarle que todos le dijeran que no era una buena idea… tenía que ver a Italia, quería cerciorarse de que no se había convertido en un loco desquiciado, quería estar seguro de que **su **Italia, el pequeño cobarde, tonto y distraído castaño de ojos almendra seguía en esa habitación para recibirlo con su clásico "Ve~ " y una sonrisa; por lo tanto no se molestó en llamar a la puerta y abrir para ver a Veneciano sentado en una silla, con su manga alzada y un manchón rojo en su brazo producto de la inyección…

-Italia…- pronunció Alemania viendo el cabello ligeramente más obscuro del italiano, no tanto como el de Romano pero le daba un parecido aun más marcado con el sureño…

Italia alzó la mirada y sus ojos que solían ser como el color de las almendras ahora tenían un tono ámbar pero tal vez lo más chocante era la discreta sonrisa ladina y algo soberbia en los labios del norteño.

-_Ciao Germania_- contestó el italiano arrastrando las palabras, su voz modulada y no chillante como solía ser, y tal vez… solo tal vez… con un ligero dejo de desprecio en su saludo que se acentuaba con su mirada helada.

/

**Italia 2P es tan hot… JA JA JA ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Lo disfrutaron? Espero que si porque si no moriré ya que en serio sufrí al escribir la escena de Rusia y América pues de verdad las escenas de pelea o de acción se me hacen de lo más difícil al escribir, en serio sufro con ellas pero me agradó el hecho de poner a un Rusia mas loco que el mismo Estados Unidos 2P.**

**Hoy no hubo aparición de Iggy, lo siento pero creo que era hora de que descansara o algo así pero bueno, Canadá salió a escena de nuevo. En fin ¡Miiiiiiil gracias por los reviews, por sus palabras, por leer y seguir esta historia! Espero logren enamorarse de Italia y por sobretodo espero sigan leyendo, gracias de nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

INSaNiTY

Todo estaba obscureciéndose, sin que se dieran cuenta las horas habían pasado tan rápido que ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, todos en la sala de juntas murmuraban cosas puesto que no habían visto a Italia, solo sabían que dicha nación estaba en la habitación contigua con Gales y Alemania, ni siquiera Romano se había atrevido a ver como estaba su hermano, tal vez temiendo que este se hubiera convertido también en un psicópata como el mismo Inglaterra quien por cierto desde la llamada de horas antes, no había dado señales de vida, mucho menos Rusia o América.

Las naciones hablaban con algo de preocupación acerca de la tensa situación, entre sus murmullos se escuchaba el nombre de Inglaterra junto con adjetivos como "loco" o "violento" algunos hacían conjeturas acerca de cómo estaría Escocia de quien tampoco habían tenido noticias, se ponían al corriente de la situación de España y Francia… poco a poco la nación británica estaba siendo etiquetada como un desquiciado sin escrúpulos, cosa que alguien en particular no puedo soportar, además de que cabe mencionar que era alguien que nadie esperaba.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó de pronto un pequeño Sealand saliendo de su escondite bajo la mesa tras haber pasado todo el día escuchando como hablaban del ingles. El chiquillo rubio tenía sus ojos azules inundados en lágrimas y cerraba sus puños con fuerza dejando a todos un poco descolocados por su repentina aparición.

-¡Dejen de hablar así de Inglaterra!- les ordenó levantando lo mas que pudo su voz infantil procurando que las lagrimas no se le escurrieran.

-Sealand ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en casa- le dijo entonces Finlandia acercándose al pequeño quien evitó el contacto de su padre adoptivo con un manotazo y retrocedió.

-No quiero, ya sé que todos están diciendo cosas horribles de Inglaterra pero no es así; ese tipo es un idiota pero él jamás podría hacer algo así ¡No es malo!- gritó ahora si con las gotitas saladas escurriendo por sus mejillas coloradas -¡Díganles que no es cierto!- les exigió entonces a los Irlanda que se voltearon a ver mutuamente sin responder.

-Sealand… ven conmigo- intervino entonces el tembloroso Letonia, mejor amigo de la micronación.

-Pero Letonia, todos siguen diciendo esos chismes del cejudo idiota cuando no es verdad- debatió aun el rubio a quien nunca pensaron ver defendiendo a la isla, aunque seguramente aun guardaba algo de cariño por él.

-Tranquilízate…- seguía intentando el país báltico en vano pues el otro ojiazul solo lo empujó enojado

-¡Ustedes no saben nada! Son mas idiotas que Inglaterra, ¡Los odio a todos!- gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación hecho un mar de lagrimas. Finlandia, Suecia y Letonia quisieron seguirlo sin muchos resultados pues el chiquillo corría más rápido de lo que pensaban.

El pequeño fue corriendo por todos los pasillos con sus ojitos nublados por las lagrimas y con la respiración cortada por el llanto y el ejercicio pensando que todos eran unos grandísimos idiotas ¿Cómo podían pensar eso de Inglaterra? Si, sabía que él alguna vez había sido un pirata peligroso y despiadado ¿Pero que acaso no todos habían tenido sus épocas obscuras? Sus mismos padres alguna vez fueron vikingos que iban por ahí conquistando tierras, todos tenían una cola que les pisaran y de pronto un día se les ocurría decir que la Gran Bretaña era el único loco… no, él no podía hacer algo sin razón porque era un caballero, el poco tiempo que vivió con él siempre se lo había dicho e incluso se lo había inculcado.

-Tontos…- masculló reduciendo la velocidad en sus pies limpiándose los ojos con su brazo y soltando algunos cuantos sollozos aun ocupado en su tarea de limpiarse las lágrimas lo que provocó que chocara sin querer con alguien más.

-Disculpe- dijo el rubio quitándose las manos de la cara llorosa y alzando la vista para encontrarse con una anormalmente amplia sonrisa… -Ing… ¿Inglaterra?- preguntó en un hilo de voz Sealand al ver a su hermano mayor luciendo esa macabra mueca feliz que dejaba ver todos sus alineados dientes junto con un par de ojos azules brillantes que tenían toques de violeta, su cabello rubio con algunos manchones rojos al igual que su chaleco rosado y su corbata de moño turquesa.

-Hola Sealand- respondió el mayor soltando un par de risitas divertido con la expresión temerosa del niño que lo veía como si este fuera un fenómeno de circo

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó el ojiazul aun examinando el aspecto del británico que soltó un par de carcajadas asustando al muchachito y haciéndolo retroceder cuando el mayor se inclinó quedando su cara frente a la del niño que tragó saliva al ver más de cerca esa tétrica sonrisa y los ojos que tenían un brillo sobrenatural.

-¿Quieres que te muestre?- le preguntó Inglaterra arrastrando las palabras dejando escapar esas risitas traviesas y locas viendo la cara de Sealand que seguía algo pasmado. Inglaterra volvió a poner su espalda recta y le pasó una mano por la cabeza al chico moviendo su sombrero y despeinándolo en el proceso –Mejor cuando seas un poco mayor-

Sealand agachó su cabeza gracias al peso de la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza y por un momento sintió un intenso escalofrió concentrarse en su nuca a la vez que los dedos de Inglaterra se colaban en su cabello. Aquel gesto tan extraño en Inglaterra, esa caricia que se suponía tenía que ser fraternal… le pareció repulsiva…

-Por cierto pequeño ¿Sabes si todos están reunidos en alguna sala de estas?- le preguntó el ingles con un tono tan amable y sobreactuado que solo logró que el rubio deseara escapar.

-Eh… si, creo que te buscan a ti- contestó el ojiazul dudando al decirle aquello.

-Ya veo… así que todos me buscan ¿Qué parte de "Solo UN igual me puede detener" no entendieron?- dijo refunfuñando con un extraño tono chillante, frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos pero su sonrisa aun se mantenía dibujada en sus labios.

La isla se quedó pensativa unos segundos y después sus ojos lentamente se fueron posando en la micro nación a su lado a la vez que las comisuras de sus labios casi alcanzaban sus orejas.

-Sealand mi otro pequeñito… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a tomar una taza de té? Prometo ponerle un poco de leche al tuyo- le invitó extendiéndole una mano y el chiquillo sintió como si tuviera al mismo Satanás frente a él esperando para llevarlo a lo más profundo del infierno.

El chico vio los ojos de Inglaterra esos que no correspondían a las conocidas esmeraldas de su hermano, vio la sonrisa que para nada era normal o siquiera confiable, y por último, la mano que entre sus uñas tenía manchones rojos, rastros de algo que no quería averiguar de que eran… pero aun así sabía que ese bizarro personaje era Inglaterra y como tal no tenía porque desconfiar aunque el mayor estuviera actuando de manera tan rara, así que tomó la mano de este y juntos fueron hasta una de las salas lejos de donde estaban las otras naciones e Italia.

Inglaterra tenía que asegurarse de que los otros países no hicieran una acción estúpida en su contra, aunque ¿Quién sabe? Si se atrevían a atacarlo todos juntos… nadie extrañaría a alguien que ni siquiera aparece en los mapas.

Por otro lado Cuba se encaminaba a su propia casa, miraba de tiempo en tiempo su celular esperando otra llamada de su amigo Canadá, sabía que el americano necesitaba su ayuda porque el rubio era alguien incapaz de mentir además de que se escuchaba realmente asustado y él, como buen camarada que era, no podía dejarlo solo mucho menos cuando el loco de Inglaterra lo manejaba a base de amenazas.

El cubano no tardó mucho en bajar del taxi que lo dejó en la fachada de su casa y por primera vez, Cuba maldijo el hecho de tener un jardín tan grande pues así tardaba mas en llegar con la otra nación; por lo tanto esquivando arbustos, palmeras y flores llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y entró dando traspiés por lo rápido que iba.

-¡Canadá!- llamó en un grito esperando ver al ojiazul hecho un ovillo en el piso temblando de miedo pero en cambio solo se encontró al mencionado sentado en uno de sus sillones, con un par de lentes obscuros de aviador sobre su cabeza y su cabello sujeto en una coleta de caballo que dejaba que los mechones más cortos quedaran enmarcando su rostro junto con su curioso rulo sobresaliendo.

-Cu… Cuba…- tartamudeó tímidamente el canadiense viendo como Cuba parecía respirar aliviado dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el canadiense cambió su expresión tímida por una media sonrisa, sacó su lengua mostrándola a Cuba y alzó su mano que tenía su dedo medio levantado en claro signo de ofensa.

-¿En serio fuiste tan imbécil para venir?- le preguntó Canadá en un tono firme, riendo con su lengua fuera de su boca y aun con su dedo medio, levantado descolocando por completo al cubano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno totalmente confundido por la actitud de Canadá que borró su sonrisa y puso una expresión de molestia en su cara.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta porque voy a empezar a pensar que eres más idiota de lo que aparentas- decía enfadado el americano levantándose del sillón tomando su palo de hockey ensangrentado.

-Me engañaste…- dijo cuba frunciendo el seño mirando de arriba abajo a Canadá que se volvió a poner los lentes obscuros

-¡Respuesta correcta! Tenemos un ganador- Canadá dijo de manera sarcástica acercándose con pasos pausados al isleño

-Entonces… tú de verdad le hiciste aquello a Francia y a España, junto con el gringo e Inglaterra- Cuba afirmó tratando de convencerse de que eso no era verdad, esperando que el rubio lo negara, en cambio escuchó una breve risa sin humor salir de la boca de Canadá.

-Si, y ahora es tu turno- contestó Canadá alzando su palo de hockey sin darle oportunidad a Cuba de reaccionar, lo golpeó en plena cara con tanta fuerza que este cayó al piso aparatosamente y de paso las rastas que llevaba sujetas en una coleta se soltaron y cayeron desparramadas sobre su rostro.

-Ahora vamos a ver si eres tan valiente para golpearme y confundirme con Estados Unidos- le amenazó el rubio viendo altivo al cubano que intentaba incorporarse en el piso, con el cabello en su cara y su boca escurriendo sangre.

-Primero me engañas, vienes hasta mi casa y entras sin mi permiso… ahora piensas medio matarme en mi propio hogar…- comenzó a decir Cuba levantándose, las rastas que caían sobre su rostro alcanzaban a cubrirle la cara casi por completo pero dejaban ver sus ojos marrones con un brillo que no era el del jocoso Cuba, ese que decía chistes y reía con voz estruendosa, el que siempre llevaba un habano entre los labios y el olor a ron impregnado en la piel, el que bailaba rumba y adoraba su mar.

El Cuba que se levantaba del piso escupiendo sangre y poniendo bien recta su espalda, era la nación, el rebelde guerrillero que alguna vez se vistió con el uniforme de la revolución; un Cuba que se defendía con uñas y dientes.

-Muy mal _güerito… _¿Tus viejos nunca te dijeron que no te metieras con un latino enojado?- le preguntó en español sabiendo que Canadá no le había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho pero no le importó, mucho menos cuando ambos comenzaron una pelea de puños.

Los dos varones se daban de puñetazos en donde cayeran los golpes, los pómulos, quijada, ojos nariz, costillas, estomago, riñones, hígado, todo era una lluvia de golpes que bien parecía una pelea de box, hasta que entre risas roncas Canadá se separó un poco para poder tomar de nuevo su palo de hockey y darle en la espalda a Cuba que soltó un quejido pero eso no le impidió responder con un codazo en el pecho del americano al que se le escapó un poco el aire por el impacto, lo que el moreno aprovechó para darle otro en la cara abriéndole un poco la piel al rubio que comenzó a sangrar y el hilo de sangre escurría por su mejilla.

-Así me gusta Cuba, no los golpes de niña que me das cuando me confundes con el otro gordo- le provocaba Canadá arrojándose al cubano tomándolo por sus largas rastas obligándole a agacharse y soltarle una serie de rodillazos en la nariz, sin embargo Cuba supo aguantar hasta poder tomar la pierna de Canadá y jalarla hacia arriba para que este cayera al piso y seguir dándole de golpes en la cara y en sus sienes esperando que así perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuba estaba sobre el rubio, lo golpeaba escuchando las groserías que el canadiense soltaba en ingles y francés junto con gruñidos, forcejeos y patadas. El moreno levantó su puño dispuesto a dejarlo desmayado de un solo golpe certero pero cuando estaba punto de hacerlo…

-¡Detente!- gritó Canadá de nuevo con su vocecilla tímida, sus ojos amoratados reflejaban miedo y su cuerpo temblaba -¿Qué pasa? Detente por favor- le pidió aferrándose a la ropa de Cuba con sus manos temblorosa y su respiración acelerada. El moreno dudó un momento ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Otra vez estaba fingiendo? Sin embargo en cuestión de segundos la expresión temerosa del americano cambió de nuevo, su seño se fruncía y su boca se torcía enfadado.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas bastardo?- preguntó Canadá volviendo a su violenta personalidad, tomando provecho del momento de duda de Cuba para intercambiar los roles y empujarlo contra el piso para someterlo y hacer lo que Cuba segundos antes hacía con él: golpearlo hasta noquearlo.

-¡No eres tan rudo como tanto presumes!- le criticaba Canadá soltando brutales golpes al castaño, riendo de vez en cuando con una voz profunda, deteniéndose por unos segundos entre la casi inconsciencia del latino para tomar de nuevo su palo de hockey aunque cuando estaba por tomarlo…

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- preguntó y por segunda voz su voz era la de antes, el rubio volteó a ver a Cuba en el piso bajo él así que Canadá se quito rápidamente asustado por la escena -¿Qué es esto?- se miró las manos llenas de sangre

-¡No me vas a engañar de nuevo!- le gritó el moreno soltándole una patada en el estomago a Canadá que se dobló por el dolor.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué…- pero antes de terminar siquiera la pregunta su tono de voz cambió –Hijo de puta, no sales vivo de aquí- y esta vez logró agarrar su improvisada arma para darle a la cabeza al cubano pero este logró atrapar el palo entre sus manos comenzando así un forcejeo.

Canadá que sacaba chispas por los ojos y ponía tanta fuerza como le era posible de pronto aflojó su agarre en el bastón y lo soltó.

-¡No! Yo no quiero hacer esto- dijo retrocediendo y negando con su cabeza asustado logrando así que Cuba lo mirara con extrañeza al tiempo que seguía dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que se detuvo.

-¡Si! LO VOY A MATAR- gritó el mismo Canadá como si en instantes se convirtiera en una persona completamente diferente.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- preguntó Cuba mirando a ese rubio que parecía estar peleando consigo mismo.

-¡Pasa que te voy a descuartizar!- exclamó con una voz casi gutural el rubio pero apenas se acercó unos pasos, cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza –Claro que no, yo no soy así, no voy a hacerlo- gritaba Canadá intentando detenerse a sí mismo –Cuba ayúdame- le pidió con voz suplicante al moreno que asombrado vio como Canadá lloraba… de un solo ojo…

-¡Cállate, cállate! No voy a volver a ser un marica que todos ignoran- gritó arrugando el entrecejo quitando sus manos de su cabeza para golpear el piso con sus puños intentando levantarse pero daba la impresión que sus piernas no le respondían.

-¡Cuba tienes que detenerme!- y ahora parecía ser el viejo Canadá quien imploraba con la voz entrecortada y acto seguido soltaba un sonoro rugido –No voy a cambiar, ¡No lo hare! Estúpido Inglaterra su maldita poción pierde efecto- se quejaba aun luchando con su cuerpo, la mitad parecía hacerle caso y la otra mitad se oponía.

-Cuba por favor- y otra vez era el viejo americano que lloraba y gritaba con su timbre suave -¡NO! NO VOLVERÉ- exclamó dándose un puñetazo a sí mismo en la cara.

-Hey, para- le ordenó ahora Cuba yéndose sobre el rubio sometiéndolo de nuevo contra el piso tomándole las muñecas para que no se lastimase.

-Suéltame- decía el rubio. –No, no me sueltes- se contradecía con un solo ojo soltando lagrimas

-Carajo ¿Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó Cuba teniendo a un Canadá con un aparente trastorno de personalidad múltiple bajo él.

-Cuba… rápido…- rogaba Canadá como luchando contra su parte psicótica, retorciéndose como si estuviera poseído.

-Canadá… perdóname pero es lo único que se me ocurre ahora- puso las manos del canadiense sobre su cabeza y las tomó con una sola mano mientras buscaba el palo de hockey, se disculpó mentalmente y cerró sus ojos antes de darle un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Canadá que lo dejó con un sangrado en su cráneo… pero a fin de cuentas, inconsciente y a salvo de él mismo.

Cuba soltó un suspiro al cerciorarse de que el norteamericano estaba en un profundo y obligado sueño, y se dejó caer sobre él, cansado.

-No me hagas pasar por este tipo de cosas- se quejó como si fuera un chiquillo, pensando en que debería hacer ahora antes de que este despertara.

Regresando con el resto de nuestras naciones…

Alemania no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Italia en todas esas horas, era como si estuviera en un pésimo sueño del que no podía despertar. El italiano estaba ahí sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas limándose las uñas mientras en su regazo descansaba un cuchillo… si, un arma punzo-cortante estaba en las piernas de Italia que miraba con sus ojos gélidos sus uñas esperando a que algo sucediera, el italiano tenía un aire elegante pero también intimidante.

Justo cuando el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable, escucharon como el teléfono de la sala en donde aun estaban los otros países sonaba, Alemania le dedicó una última mirada a Italia que seguía en su tarea sin importarle nada más, y fue hasta la habitación contigua para contestar el teléfono; ignorando las caras de todos que prácticamente decían que querían saber de Italia, levantó el auricular, de nuevo poniendo el altavoz.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó de mal modo el alemán

-Huy ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?- preguntó la voz cantarina de Inglaterra que soltaba un par de risas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿En dónde estás?- preguntó aun mas molesto Alemania, enojado con el ingles ya que por su culpa ahora Italia estaba convertido en alguien a quien no podía reconocer.

-Estoy muy cerca de ustedes, de hecho estoy tan cerca que incluso invité a mi pequeño Sealand a tomar el té conmigo ¿Verdad Sea?- dijo Inglaterra y de pronto Suecia y Finlandia reaccionaron y se acercaron hasta el teléfono.

-¡Ayúdenme!- escucharon que el chico gritaba al otro lado de la bocina y una expresión de terror se dibujaba en la cara de los nórdicos.

-No seas tan exagerado. Suecia, Finlandia, no se asusten que no le hecho nada a mi hermanito, solo lo amarré a la silla para que no haga travesuras…- Inglaterra hizo una pausa –pero si ustedes hacen travesuras el único que saldrá castigado será Sealand- amenazó entre risas chillantes.

-¡¿Qué buscas?!- exclamó de pronto Suecia, su voz retumbó en la habitación haciendo temblar a todos que no estaban acostumbrados a escucharlo gritar.

-Yo nada… ustedes son los que buscan detenerme así que denme a mí igual y ya- contestó el británico soltando otro par de risitas –Hasta que lo consigan Sealand y yo disfrutaremos de la fiesta del té- y con esto dicho soltó otro par de carcajadas y colgó.

Tanto Finlandia como Suecia se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares, el sueco temblaba de rabia mientras su ya de por sí intimidante semblante ahora parecía amenazador, como si fuese a romperle el cuello a quien fuera que se atreviera a ponérsele enfrente.

-Váyanse todos a casa- dijo entonces una voz ajena, una que arrastraba las palabras, que era un elegante sonido que sumado a un acento italiano casi sonaba sensual y elegante. Todos voltearon a ver a Italia Veneciano que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Romano abrió muchos sus ojos al ver como su hermano mellizo jugaba con el mango de un pequeño y delgado cuchillo entre sus dedos mientras veía a todos con ojos gélidos.

-¡Nuestro hijo está en peligro ¿Y quieres que nos vayamos?!- exclamó Suecia haciendo temblar a más de uno sin embargo Italia ni siquiera se inmutó solo se quedó ahí parado cruzando sus brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Si- contestó secamente el castaño y Suecia estaba a punto de contestar pero fue detenido por Finlandia, el único que de verdad podía ponerse a la defensiva del más alto de los nórdicos.

-Si nosotros hacemos algo solo ponemos en más peligro a Sealand… ya escuchaste a Inglaterra- le dijo intentando mantenerse firme y no derrumbarse ahí –Vámonos… solo queda confiar en Italia- le pidió al sueco que logró sentir el temblor del rubio cuando este lo tomó por los brazos.

Nadie dijo nada ni se opuso, así que uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala no sin antes voltear a ver a Italia que parecía mortalmente aburrido, hasta que finalmente el último salió aunque hubo dos personas que se quedaron: Alemania y Romano.

-Yo no me voy de aquí, ya sé que quieres protegernos pero…- comenzó a decir Alemania siendo interrumpido por Italia que levantó una mano queriéndole decir al germano que dejara de hablar.

-Espera… ¿Protegerlos?- preguntó Italia formando de nuevo esa discreta sonrisa ladina en sus labios –No me importa lo que pase con ustedes o con el tal Sealand- comenzó a decir de nuevo con parsimonia acercándose hasta la mesa y clavando su cuchillo en el mueble repentinamente, alzando la mirada para fijarla en Alemania, ensanchando su sonrisa y relamiendo su labio superior –No quiero que nadie interrumpa mi diversión con Inglaterra- concluyó desencajando el cuchillo y ahora apuntándolo a Alemania

-Ni siquiera tú- dijo casi pegando el arma a la punta de la nariz de Alemania que casi podía oler el peligro.

/

**Ufff ¡Capitulo terminado! Esto fue escrito en una sola sentada XD así que espero haya salido bien.**

**Cuba actuando **_**badass**_**, Canadá recobrando la cordura e Italia siendo sensual; en verdad deseo que hayan disfrutado de todo esto y quieran seguir leyendo. **

**En otros temas mil gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir comentando de verdad mil gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

INSaNiTY

Alemania que tenía la punta del cuchillo a milímetros de su nariz solo atinó a tragar saliva al ver como Italia lo atravesaba con la mirada… nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. Fijó sus ojos en los ahora ambarinos tratando de buscar al menos una pizca del antiguo Italia, su bondadoso y cobarde amigo que temblaba ante su sola voz pero ahora parecía ser al revés.

-Lo mismo va para ti… Romano…- dijo Italia sin bajar el cuchillo a lo que el mayor de los mellizos dio un respingo al ser nombrado.

¿Romano? ¿Desde cuándo su hermano menor lo llamaba por su nombre y no "hermanito" como solía hacer?

-No tengo intenciones de meterme en una pelea, solo quiero que destroces al muy bastardo- respondió la parte sur tratando de ignorar pequeños detalles como el hecho de que su hermano menor prácticamente se había convertido en una maquina asesina.

La parte norte por fin bajó el arma para fijar sus ojos en los de su hermano, soltó una breve risa sin humor antes de llevarse las manos a la cadera.

-Me agrada esa actitud- dijo guardándose el cuchillo –Ahora solo queda ir a buscarlo, según tengo entendido él está aquí y no muy lejos… ¿Vamos a jugar al cazador y a la presa… o solo me invita a su fiesta del té?- murmuraba para sí mismo arrastrando cada palabra manteniendo una sonrisa pequeña pero peligrosa en su boca que de cierta manera denotaba su entusiasmo.

Ni Romano ni Alemania interrumpieron su brevísimo monologo, solo observaban al castaño como si este fuera un fenómeno en exhibición pues ni siquiera en sus mas alocados sueños pensaron ver al mismísimo Italia Veneciano emocionado por una pelea.

-Bueno, iré a buscarlo así que tengan lista la cena para cuando regrese, pasta… quiero cenar pasta esta noche- dijo por fin el italiano dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Veneciano, espera- le llamó entonces Romano haciendo que el otro se detuviera y se diera media vuelta, el mayor se acercó y al hacerlo parecía algo avergonzado, su cara estaba colorada y se aclaraba la garganta un par de veces hasta que volteó a ver al menor que lo miraba aburrido de nuevo.

-Ah… yo, Veneciano… bueno… solo quería decirte… que… pues, ten mucho cuidado- le dijo por fin entre balbuceos poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su mellizo.

Italia vio la mano del mayor sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja, después tomó la muñeca de Romano con su dedo pulgar el índice y se la quitó de encima como si esto fuera algo sucio, se sacudió su hombro y volteó a ver de nuevo con ojos gélidos a su consanguíneo.

-No es necesario- le contestó dejando a Romano con el seño fruncido por el gesto tan maleducado del menor, definitivamente cuando Veneciano volviera a la normalidad le daría una paliza por ser un grosero engreído.

Italia volvió a darle la espalda a su mellizo a la vez que se dirigía ahora a Alemania quien no podía ocultar su preocupación por el castaño.

-Por cierto Alemania, dame tu pistola ¿Siempre cargas una verdad? Préstamela un momento- más que un favor aquello pareció una orden que Alemania no quería obedecer.

-No sabes usarla- le contradijo el rubio de ojos celestes llevándose una mano a la espalda justo en dónde estaba su cinturón.

-Claro que sé usarla, otra cosa es que nunca quiera hacerlo, dámela- volvió a ordenar de manera firme estirando su mano esperando el arma. Alemania pudo notar la decisión en Italia pero se sentía mal, se sentía enfermo mejor dicho… ver a Italia con un arma era una de las pocas escenas que detestaba tener que presenciar porque ¡Era Italia por el amor de Dios! Él que ni siquiera sabía cómo activar una bomba en medio de un ataque enemigo, y ahora estaba ahí pidiendo abiertamente una pistola como si fuera gelato o algo parecido.

Aun en contra de sus propios deseos, Alemania sacó su pistola y dudoso la entregó a Italia que sin miramientos se la guardo en el cinto de su pantalón bajo la camisa.

-Ahora si me voy, nos vemos mas tarde- les dijo a punto de irse por segunda vez sin embargo Alemania sintió el impulso de detener de nuevo al italiano así que lo tomó con firmeza del brazo impidiéndole salir de la habitación.

Italia sintió el agarre y se detuvo para ver que era el ojiazul quien lo detenía

-No te voy a dejar ir solo- dijo el germano con su voz profunda y firme viendo como Italia pasaba su ojos de su brazo a los del rubio para luego dibujar una extraña sonrisa que pretendía ser amable sin lograrlo realmente.

_-Germania, Germania…_- comenzó a decir el castaño aun siendo aprisionado, pasando una mano por la mejilla del rubio que por instantes pensó que tal vez el Italia que conocía aún estaba muy dentro de ese nuevo y retorcido ser.

Italia se paró en puntillas para poder eliminar esa terrible distancia de ocho centímetros que había entre el alemán y él, aun con una de sus manos en el rostro del más alto acercó su boca al oído de este, le dio un ligero beso que hizo que la piel se le estremeciera al rubio que percibía la respiración tibia de Italia junto con el roce de sus labios en su oreja.

-Intenta detenerme de nuevo y te abro la garganta- recitó Italia con frialdad pura justo en el odio de Alemania que abrió muchos los ojos ante lo dicho y miró al italiano quien tenía una cara mortalmente seria, lo que quería decir que no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto.

Italia se separó de Alemania aun bajo la mirada enfadada de Romano y la estupefacta del rubio.

-Si no hay mas interrupciones ahora si me voy- y esta vez logró salir de la habitación, jugando con el delgado cuchillo entre sus dedos, tratando de percibir tal vez algún tipo de aroma a té… o sangre, tarareando canciones en italiano como si fueran el sonido de una víbora de cascabel a punto de atacar.

En otros lados como la casa de Rusia, este terminaba de amarrar a América en una silla, de hecho tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo puesto que tenía una pierna rota, y un hombro dislocado. Rusia le hizo un último nudo a la cuerda con la que había amarrado al americano; era una lástima que el yankee hubiera acabado inconsciente antes de comenzar con la verdadera diversión y torturar al americano mientras estaba desmayado no era algo interesante por lo tanto había optado por atar a Estados Unidos (tarea que había sido una odisea gracias a sus lesiones) y llamar a alguien que pudiera ponerle fin a toda esa caótica situación.

El ruso alzó el teléfono y como pudo marcó a Gales, seguro que tenía algún tipo de poción/hechizo/menjurge para volver a América a la normalidad.

-¿Hola? Gales soy Rusia… solo llamo para avisar que encontré a América y pues digamos que no está en muy buenas condiciones-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le preguntó el pelirrojo al otro lado del teléfono

-Bueno, es que las cosas se salieron un poco de control y cuando me di cuenta América estaba malherido aunque sigue vivo- agregó como algún tipo de compensación por haber molido a golpes al americano. Gales soltó un resoplido al escuchar aquello

-Como sea, intenta no matarlo y mantenlo ahí, Rumania, Noruega, mis hermanos y yo comenzaremos a buscar y a preparar la poción para contrarrestar el hechizo, después de todo Cuba acaba de decirnos que también encontró a Canadá… solo queda Inglaterra- dijo el británico en un tono ligeramente sombrío.

-Muy bien, entonces espero su llamada- dijo Rusia colgando, escuchando como a sus espaldas América comenzada a reír con voz ronca mezclando risas y quejidos.

-¿En serio crees que con solo amarrarme me voy a dar por vencido?- preguntó el rubio ahora moreno viendo como Rusia le sonreía y cojeaba hasta un vitrina y sacaba una botella de vodka.

-Mi intención no es que te rindas América, solo queremos volverlos a la normalidad- dijo con voz infantil Rusia ahora cojeando hasta el sillón frente a la silla donde estaba amarrado el estadounidense y dándole un largo trago a su botella con alcohol.

-A la normalidad… quiero ver que logren hacer eso con Inglaterra- se burló Estados Unidos sin saber que había alguien que si podía hacerle frente al loco inglés.

Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a Italia quien caminaba por los pasillos buscando algún rastro del británico hasta que escuchó algunos murmullos cercanos

-Vamos Sealand, deja de llorar y compórtate como un chico grande- decía Inglaterra con su tono exageradamente falso y paternal.

-El único que debería dejar de actuar como un chiquillo eres tú- dijo entonces Italia abriendo la puerta de la habitación para descubrir a la Gran Bretaña sentado frente a la mesa en donde había un termo con té y la tapa del recipiente hacía de taza, obviamente a un lado de la improvisada vajilla estaba el inseparable cuchillo del británico; mientras tanto al otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba Sealand con sus manos detrás del respaldo de la silla fuertemente amarradas con la cinta que solía adornar el cuello estilo marinero del pequeño rubio al que se iluminaron sus ojitos llorosos cuando vio al castaño en la puerta al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra pareció realmente desilusionado.

-¿Italia?- preguntó para luego rodar sus ojos -¿En serio no se les ocurrió a nadie mejor habiendo tantas naciones?- preguntó alzando sus hombros y manos mientras hacía las preguntas

-Es que no había nadie mejor que yo- contestó Italia serio viendo como Inglaterra lo miraba con sus raros ojos y ensanchaba su sonrisa ante la respuesta.

Inglaterra se levantó de su lugar a la vez que dejaba sus dedos acariciar la mesa hasta que estos chocaron con el enorme cuchillo de carnicero que descansaba a un lado del termo con té; lo tomó y siguió caminando con la misma parsimonia siendo vigilado por Italia que no hacía ningún movimiento en falso. El británico llegó a un lado de Sealand quien tembló al sentir los dedos del ingles en su nuca a la vez que escuchaba de cerca aquellas risitas escalofriantes.

-Así que te han mandado para salvar a mi pequeño hermanito ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?- preguntó a Italia riendo, pegando su mejilla a la del ojiazul al mismo tiempo que ponía el cuchillo en el cuello del niño y este soltaba un chillido en el momento en que la hoja de metal hacía presión contra su cuello.

Por su parte Italia tan solo soltó un largo bostezo y fue a sentarse al lugar que Inglaterra ocupaba segundos antes, subió los pies a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo no vine a salvar a nadie- respondió el italiano viendo como el pequeño Sealand dejaba resbalar unas gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas y parecía aun mas asustado, casi podían verse las venas de su cara por lo pálido que estaba.

-Entonces no te importará que lo mate- siguió diciendo Inglaterra escuchando como Sealand mascullaba "no por favor" de manera torpe en un hilo de voz, pegando más el cuchillo a la piel del niño que soltó un sonoro sollozo esta vez.

Al ver que Italia no se movía, Inglaterra hizo aun más ancha y larga su tétrica sonrisa, puso más fuerza en el agarre de su arma y movió su mano provocando un sangrado en el cuello del pequeño rubio que ahora gritó al sentir su piel siendo flagelada.

La Gran Bretaña soltó la carcajada mas fuerte y estridente que había dado desde que se volvió loco, alzó su mano, se separó del chico y le dio una patada a la silla en donde estaba sentado Sealand haciéndolo caer aun amarrado a ella.

-¡En verdad eres mi igual!- gritó emocionado y con una voz tan chillante que incluso hizo que Italia frunciera el seño; dejó salir otra serie de carcajadas histéricas que lo obligaron a doblarse y abrazara su estomago mientras reía. Italia lo miraba con algo parecido a la repulsión mientras que el británico intentaba calmarse y tomar aire, se agachó hasta donde Sealand se retorcía tratando de liberarse y cortó la cinta que lo mantenía atado.

-Vete de aquí porque los adultos tienen que hablar- le ordenó al niño que no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hecho un mar de lágrimas con su cuello sangrando y manchando su ropa a medida que la sangre salía de la herida.

-Vamos Italia, es nuestro turno para jugar- le incitó Inglaterra volcando la mesa con intenciones de golpear al otro europeo con ella sin embargo el castaño fue un poco más rápido y logró esquivar el mueble para luego atacar con su cuchillo a Inglaterra que pudo bloquearlo con su propia arma.

-Al parecer a los dos nos gustan las cosas filosas- comentó Inglaterra divertido tratando de no ceder ante la fuerza del italiano que se hizo para atrás intentando buscar otra oportunidad para atacar al británico.

Lo siguiente en su pelea fueron un montón de estocadas, de vez en cuando sus cuchillos chocaban y sacaban chispas a la hora en los metales se golpeaban.

Italia logró encajar su propio cuchillo en uno de los brazos de Inglaterra lo que este aprovechó para poder hacer un profundo corte en el pecho del italiano

-Ouch, eso me dolió- se quejó el castaño llevándose la mano a su pecho sangrante.

-Disculpa, la próxima vez te apuñalo directo al corazón para que no te duela tanto- le dijo con voz cantarina el británico volviendo de nuevo a la pelea.

En medio las estocadas y las aberturas Italia logró tomar la muñeca de Inglaterra para acercarlo a él y poder encajarle el cuchillo de lleno en el estomago sin embargo Inglaterra aprovechó esto para también apuñalar el costado del castaño que gruñó al saberse herido así que encolerizado y aun con su propio cuchillo dentro del estomago de Inglaterra, apoyó todo su peso en él para empujarlo hasta la pared haciendo que su espalda y cabeza chocaran contra ella manchándola de sangre en el acto. Por inercia, Inglaterra sacó su cuchillo del costado de Italia y aun contra la pared buscó casi sacarle un ojo pero el castaño se hizo hacía atrás justo a tiempo pero no por ello evitando que su cara fuera lastimada por la filosa hoja que fue a hacerle un corte que le cruzó la cara.

-No te metas con mi rostro- le dijo aun mas enojado Italia ahora apuñalando la boca del estomago de Inglaterra con tanta fuerza que de nuevo hizo que la espalda de este chocara contra la pared.

Entre el dolor y escupiendo sangre, Inglaterra siguió riendo, sus dientes antes blancos ahora estaban manchados de rojo y sus risas eran casi jadeos.

-Olvidé que los italianos eran algo vanidosos- dijo sin evitar dejar escurrir hilos de sangre por su boca y tras decir esto le dio un inesperado puñetazo en la cara a Italia para después írsele encima enterrando su cuchillo en la espalda de este que cayó al piso al sentir la terrible punzada de dolor cerca de su columna.

Inglaterra no le dio oportunidad de levantarse pues de inmediato se puso sobre él a punto de encajarle el cuchillo en la garganta pero apenas se disponía a hacerlo, Italia alzó su mano y puso entre las tupidas cejas del rubio el cañón de una pistola.

-¿Cuchillos Inglaterra? ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos?- le preguntó agradeciendo mentalmente el haberle pedido el arma a Alemania y sobre todo por guardarla en un lugar entre su ropa para sacarla rápidamente.

Inglaterra rió al sentir el cañón frío en su entrecejo a la vez que veía como la punta de su cuchillo acariciaba la manzana de Adán de Italia.

-Tenías un As bajo la manga, vaya, que listo- comentó el ingles sabiendo que tenía dos perforaciones en su estomago que drenaban sangre además de una pistola en su cabeza –_Now Italy… _la cuestión es ¿Qué es más rápida, tú bala o mi mano?- le preguntó apoyando la punta del cuchillo en la piel del castaño que tenía su dedo bien posicionado en el gatillo.

-Creo que tendrás tu respuesta cuando tus sesos estén salpicados en la pared- contestó Italia tratando de soportar el dolor de sus heridas y manteniendo su mano firme para poder disparar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo?-preguntó entonces Inglaterra que se veía un poco mas pálido gracias a la pérdida de sangre sin embargo ni el dolor ni la hemorragia le hacían borrar su sonrisa extravagante.

-No creo que estés en posición de hacer tratos – dijo el italiano que escuchó al otro reír.

-Vamos ¿No te parecería divertido unirte a mi?- soltó por fin –hacer nuestro el mundo, ir por ahí con todos esos bastardos que nos sobajaron haciéndoles lo que nos hicieron, compartiendo la dulzura de esta locura… porque solo cuando estamos fuera de nuestros cabales somos libres…- susurró entre risitas bajas aun con una mano amenazando a Italia y con la otra acariciando la pistola que se posaba en su frente.

-Dime que tú también lo sientes, como nada nos da miedo y solo reímos y hacemos lo que nos place- soltó una risa estridente antes de continuar -¡Todo está bien porque en medio de esta psicosis no hay reglas ni códigos morales! ¡No hay cordura atándonos a esa fastidiosa monotonía, a la maldita mediocridad!- gritó tomando la muñeca de Italia para retomar de nuevo su sonrisa.

-¡Estamos locos ¿Y qué?! A diferencia de todos aquellos que se dicen cuerdos, nosotros estamos libres aquí- dijo señalando con su dedo índice su cabeza haciendo más amplia su sonrisa con cada palabra y dando otra carcajada sin importarle que el esfuerzo le provocara un sangrando mas profuso y comenzara a marearse.

-Vamos Italia _Lests rule this damn world!- _gritó entusiasmado –Dejemos que nuestras fantasías… esas que no podemos decir en voz alta se hagan realidad- siguió diciendo esta vez en susurros como si fuera un secreto entre ambos.

-Eso suena muy tentador- dijo entonces Italia viendo como Inglaterra sonreía a tal punto en que sus ojos se entrecerraban –Pero no quiero estar con un sentimental loco como tú- declinó entonces el castaño y al parecer el británico no entendía.

-Todas y cada una de tus acciones hasta ahora no han sido por tu locura sino por tus emociones; primero vas y conviertes a tus ex colonias en "eso" no porque sean potencias militares o económicas sino porque nunca superaste la independencia de ninguno de los dos así que los querías de nuevo contigo, luego vas y casi matas a golpes a tu rival desde la infancia, después al que no soportaste como tu competencia conquistadora y por último a tu hermano mayor que te hacía la vida imposible.

Ahora vienes y haces como que solo quieres dominar el mundo pero no eres más que un mocoso queriendo llamar la atención, y yo odio a los niños malcriados-

Dicho esto, Italia desvió ligeramente su mano y jaló el gatillo haciendo que el estruendo sobresaltara al ingles distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Italia pudiera golpear con la cacha de la pistola la cabeza sien del rubio dejándolo inconsciente en el instante.

El castaño dejó caer su cabeza en el piso llevándose la mano a su herida en la espalda y respirando con dificultad, tras casi media hora después, escuchó como la puerta se había y entraba Alemania, al parecer algo desesperado e inquieto.

/

**¡Capi terminado y publicado! (bueno, si están leyendo esto es porqué ya fue publicado)**

**Ufff… espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo amé escribir de Sealand y un futuro trauma que se le quitará con años de terapia además de Italia y su sensualidad, aunque escribir este capi fue doloroso porque lo hice a mano en una pésima posición en mi cama así que mi espalda estuvo pidiendo piedad un par de horas, pero todo sea por actualizar puntualmente.**

**Bueno, de nuevo espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, mil gracias por leer y comentar de verdad muchas gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

INSaNiTY

Alemania se acercó rápidamente al italiano que estaba en el piso junto con Inglaterra que yacía a su lado inconsciente.

-Dios mío, Italia- dijo a la vez que se acercaba al castaño para ayudarlo –No te muevas, estás herido- le ordenó al ver como el otro intentaba incorporarse.

-Basta, son unos cortes nada mas, no me estoy muriendo. Eres tan dramático- le dijo enfadado cuando Alemania quiso tomarlo en brazos para levantarlo.

-¡Oye macho patatas! Te dije que…- gritaba Romano entrando a la sala corriendo al parecer detrás del rubio -… te detuvieras…- terminó de decir casi en un susurro deteniéndose y viendo la escena frente a él donde Inglaterra estaba tirado y ensangrentado junto con su hermano menor a un lado siendo auxiliado por Alemania.

-¿Tú hiciste esto Veneciano?- le preguntó Romano recorriendo con la mirada la habitación hecha un desastre, con los muebles volcados y las paredes junto con el piso salpicados de sangre.

-Claro que no, fue el hada de los dientes- respondió de manera sarcástica Italia, sin embargo Romano ignoró sus palabras pues estaba más atento en ver al magullado Inglaterra luciendo tan desprotegido en ese instante.

-¿Está muerto?- volvió a cuestionar el mayor de los mellizos acercándose al rubio con pasos cautelosos

-No- contestó de nuevo su consanguíneo

-¿Podemos matarlo?- preguntó Romano en un tono de voz sombrío, recordando a detalle el momento en que había encontrado a España tirado en su casa, también malherido e indefenso… justo como el mismo británico estaba en ese momento.

-Si-

-No-

Italia afirmó mientras que Alemania negó al mismo tiempo con firmeza, nadie iba a matar a nadie.

-¿Por qué no? Este hijo de puta fue y masacró a no sé cuentos y mira como dejó a Veneciano-

-Oye, mide tus palabras porque a mí no me hizo gran daño- se defendió la parte Norte enfadado por ese último comentario.

-Eso no importa, primero tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia y avisar a los demás para que regresen a Inglaterra y a Italia a la normalidad… después de eso ya encontraremos una manera para poner en orden la situación y decidir qué haremos con Inglaterra- explicó Alemania a pesar de la inconformidad de Romano e Italia que de verdad deseaban darle otro correctivo al británico.

Dicho esto se les informó al resto de las naciones que Inglaterra estaba bajo custodia, llamaron a una ambulancia y se pusieron en contacto con Cuba y Rusia para que también pusieran en custodia a América y a Canadá además que por fin habían dado con Escocia quien ahora estaba en el hospital siendo atendido.

Aquella fue una de las noches más ajetreadas que las naciones habían tenido, no solo habían tenido que atender las heridas de los hermanos americanos que se resistían al tratamiento aun intentando atacar a los doctores y todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, sobre todo América que más de una vez con todo y sus costillas rotas intentó huir y no fue hasta que Rusia y un tranquilizante lo mantuvieron en su lugar en la camilla. Por otro lado Canadá parecía más ocupado en pelearse pero consigo mismo, entre el sumiso y el violento que luchaban por controlar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, al final otra vez tuvieron que ponerlo a dormir antes de que siguiera intentando hacerse daño solo; y finalmente Inglaterra, al que después de haberle cerrado las heridas tuvieron que llevarlo al pabellón psiquiátrico en donde le ataron las manos y pies con correas pegadas a la cama antes de que intentara alguna cosa o lograra robarse algún escalpelo y rebanarlos a todos.

Mientras todo este caos se desarrollaba en el hospital, donde por cierto, Italia también se recuperaba, la familia británica, Rumania y Noruega terminaban de preparar la que sería la cura para la locura de las naciones y tal vez enfrentarse a la que sería una decisión muy difícil: ¿Declararlos culpables o inocentes de sus acciones? Después de todo estaban en un absceso de psicosis y no en sus cinco sentidos…

La noche sin duda pareció eterna pero junto con los rayos del sol también llegó la cura, igualmente en una jeringa apenas llena con una substancia que a diferencia de la poción anterior, era negra, tan negra que casi parecía que les iban a meter petróleo en las venas.

-Muy bien, por favor sujétenlo bien- les pidió Noruega al par de enfermeros enormes y robustos que mantuvieron pegado a la cama a Estados Unidos que se retorcía de manera frenética tratando de liberarse.

-¡No me vas a meter nada de tu mierda en el cuerpo!- le gritó al nórdico viendo como este le daba unos golpecitos a la jeringa viendo la poca substancia azabache que estaba a punto de inyectarle al yankee.

-¿Podrías quedarte en paz? No quiero romper la aguja- le pidió el peliplateado de manera monótona acercándose al otro que intentó escupirle en la cara pero Noruega movió su cabeza justo a tiempo y le hizo una seña con la mirada a uno de los enfermeros para que obligara al América a estirar su brazo

-¡Intenta meterme esa cosa en la piel y te juro que te voy a destrozar cada maldito hueso y voy a dejar tu casa hecha una porquería para luego hacerla mi territorio, bastardo infeliz!- le gritaba el estadounidense al mismo tiempo que veía como Noruega no se inmutaba ante sus palabras y solo buscaba su vena para clavar bien la aguja

-¡Estoy hablando en serio imbécil! No me obligues a probar mis armas nucleares en tu casa- le amenazaba pero el nórdico apenas dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando por fin dio con la vena e inyecto en el cuerpo de América el poco contenido de la aguja.

América maldijo todo lo que pudo en su propio idioma antes de que su lengua comenzara a adormecerse junto con el resto de su cuerpo, los parpados le pesaban como si no hubiera dormido en siglos, sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo. El color obscuro de su cabello se iba desvaneciendo dando la impresión de que era pintura escurriendo por su cabeza dejando ver de nuevo sus raíces rubias hasta finalmente llegar a sus puntas, igual que sus ojos azules antes un poco opacos ahora de nuevo eran de un brillante color zafiro.

-Yo… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Texas?- preguntaba desorientado, forzando su vista ya que no traía sus lentes, aun siendo firmemente agarrado por los enfermeros. Volteó a ver a todos lados tratando de enfocar su vista borrosa en Noruega hasta que después como si fuese una sobredosis de recuerdos, las memorias de todo lo que había hecho en esos últimos días le llegaron a la cabeza

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Tienen que encontrarlo! Él no está bien, hizo cosas raras con su magia y entonces… nosotros… ¡España y Francia también están malheridos!- comenzó a decir alterado intentando zafarse por segunda vez

-Tranquilo, ya sabemos todo eso y también ya encontramos a Inglaterra- le tranquilizó Noruega extendiéndole sus lentes y poniéndoselos al otro que volvía a ver bien.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el yankee tratando de calmarse

-Ah, él estará bien después de que le demos la cura- contestó el nórdico tan solo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y Francia y España?- preguntó apenado, sabiendo que él era uno de los principales causantes de que ese par estuviera seguramente en muy mal estado.

-Recuperándose, son naciones fuertes- contestó sin dar más explicaciones –Por ahora tú también recupérate, es hora de ir a curar a Canadá- dijo sin agregar el hecho de que aun no sabían si merecían un castigo por sus acciones, había demasiadas cosas que bien los podía justificar como también podrían acarrearles no solo una tonta reprimenda, sino también una declaración de guerra.

En otra habitación Canadá era retenido por Cuba que lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos impidiendo que este volviera a escapar o lastimarse solo.

-¡Suéltame carajo!- gritaba el canadiense -¡Cuba, sujétame bien!- volvía a pedir lo que ahora parecía ser una especie de alter ego

-No te preocupes, ya viene la ayuda, solo intenta quedarte quieto- le pedía el latino usando todas sus fuerzas para no dejar que el rubio escapara, era una suerte que no tuviera el completo control de su cuerpo o este ya hubiera huido hace un buen rato.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- anunció Gales llegando también con una jeringa, esta apenas si tenía un poco del sospechoso líquido negro y espeso con el que habían inyectado a Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Qué es eso!? ¡Alejen esa mierda de mi!- ordenó Canadá soltando patadas y retorciéndose entre los brazos de Cuba que lo apretó aun mas esperando así inmovilizarlo aunque era una tarea realmente difícil.

-Más vale que te calmes si no quieres que te metamos esto por la boca- le advirtió Gales subiéndole la manga de la bata para inyectarle el brazo

-Hazlo rápido… por favor- dijo con voz forzada de nuevo el canadiense al parecer teniendo una pelea interna con su otra personalidad, dando la impresión de que estaba sometiéndolo desde su mente.

-No tienes que decírmelo- masculló Gales clavando por fin la aguja sin mucha delicadeza inyectando todo el contenido de la jeringa.

Canadá gritó con su voz fuerte y firme hasta que el aire poco a poco se le terminó y su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle toneladas hasta el punto en que sus rodillas se dejaron vencer por el peso cayendo inconsciente pero Cuba no lo dejó dar con el piso ya que aun lo tenía sujeto.

-¿Con esto estará bien?- preguntó alzando al rubio para ponerlo en la cama

-Claro que si… ahora bien, Inglaterra es otra cosa; a diferencia de estos dos, él tomó demasiada de esa poción así que tal vez tarde más en hacerle efecto la cura- comentó dando un suspiro de cansancio y masajeando una de sus sienes pues le dolía la cabeza a cusa de haber estado en vela toda la noche anterior.

En otras partes del hospital, Alemania salía de la habitación de Italia y lograba interceptar a Rumania que estaba pasando por el mismo pasillo.

-¡Rumania!- le llamó a este que volteó al escuchar su nombre

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rumano quien iba en camino a la habitación de Inglaterra

-¿Cuándo van a darle la cura a Italia? Él ya está un poco mejor de sus heridas y…-

-Lo siento Alemania pero Italia tendrá que esperar, por ahora Inglaterra es prioridad- le contestó fríamente siguiendo con su camino pero fue detenido por el rubio que lo tomó del hombro impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

-¿Y entonces planean dejar a Italia así?- inquirió notablemente enfadado el ojiazul

-Solo hasta que Inglaterra esté más estable, además Italia no representa algún peligro, que esté así un rato mas no le hará daño- y con esto dicho Rumania se soltó del agarre y siguió con su camino dejando a Alemania aun mas enojado pensando que esa decisión era demasiado sospechosa, casi como si quisieran que Italia siguiera en ese estado por si algo salía mal con la Gran Bretaña y tuvieran que hacer uso del italiano otra vez… o tal vez eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

-Alemania-san, buenos días- saludó entonces Japón sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

-Ah… Japón, buenos días- respondió el saludo el germano tratando de sonar normal

-Vine a visitar a Italia-kun, me dijeron que había quedado herido después de haber atrapado a Inglaterra-san, también quería ver a América-san pero al parecer está dormido en este momento-

-Bueno, Italia está despierto pero… no creo que sea buena idea que lo veas- le recomendó Alemania desanimándose un poco

-¿Y eso porque?- cuestionó el nipón algo confundido

-Pues porque aun está bajo el efecto de esa poción rara así que no creo que vaya a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, de hecho a mi me echó de su habitación y a Romano también así que mejor él se fue a ver a España y yo… bueno, sigo esperando a que regrese a la normalidad- explicó soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio viendo el pasillo por donde minutos antes Rumania se había ido.

-Ya veo… entonces creo que vine en vano- se lamentó Japón pensando en algo que pudiera hacer para pasar el tiempo mientras América despertaba o Italia decidía portarse un poco más amable, hasta que vio el rostro cansado de Alemania que también había pasado toda la noche despierto y decidió invitarle al menos un café para recuperar fuerzas.

El resto del día pasó relativamente normal, aunque eso no impidió que algunas naciones dieran rondas por el hospital para vigilar a los norteamericanos y a Inglaterra que parecían estar muy tranquilos, al parecer la poción había surtido un efecto satisfactorio en ellos así que podían bajar la guardia por al menos una hora y así poder darse el lujo de un tomar al menos una siesta, no es como si por 60 minutos de sueño el mundo fuera a derrumbarse u otros países terminarían medio muertos en los pasillos de un hospital.

Pero tal vez no contaban con que había una inconsciente nación que tal vez en medio de su complejo de héroe le haya nacido la necesidad de visitar a alguien que era la razón de su preocupación.

América se aseguró de que Noruega estuviera profundamente dormido en el sillón que estaba a un lado de su cama, se quitó las cobijas de encima tratando de reprimir los quejidos que daba al sentir el dolor aun en varias partes de su cuerpo, Rusia no le había tenido nada de consideración… aunque tampoco es como si él le hubiera tenido misericordia a Francia y España. El remordimiento por este último pensamiento lo atacó pero decidió borrarlo un momento de su mente, pues ahora tenía que ir a ver a Inglaterra, tenía que saber si estaba bien y si había vuelto a la normalidad.

Caminó de puntillas fuera de la habitación y al abrir la puerta miró a ambos lados del pasillo esperando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, al notar que era seguro salir, lo hizo y se escabulló tan rápido como pudo hasta el pabellón psiquiátrico en donde tuvo que evadir a varias enfermeras y algunos doctores que daban sus rondas nocturnas hasta que por fin llegó a la habitación de Inglaterra, abrió la puerta bendiciendo su buena suerte ya que no estaba cerrada con llave y entró cerrando tras de sí de manera delicada para no hacer ningún ruido sospechoso; entonces lo vio ahí, recostado en esa cama de sabanas blancas, sus manos y tobillos amarrados a la base de la cama con unas correas bien apretadas que lo inmovilizaban por completo, el rubio tenía su cabeza de lado y soltaba leves quejidos en medio de sus respiraciones profundas… era casi doloroso verlo de esa manera.

-Iggy- le llamó en casi un susurro América mientras se acercaba con pasos cautelosos

-¿América eres tú?- le preguntó entonces Inglaterra también en voz baja y cortada

-Si… ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó acercándose al otro que no cambiaba de posición

-Mal… me siento muy mal por todo lo que hice- respondió y su voz parecía quebrarse aun más con cada palabra que decía a la vez que cerraba sus puños y movía sus muñecas un poco o al menos tanto como las correas se lo permitían.

-No fue tu culpa… fue la magia- trató de consolarle América escuchando como Inglaterra comenzaba a sollozar

-Pero fui yo él que hizo el hechizo y la poción, aparte de todo también los obligué a ti y a Canadá- siguió diciendo, con su cara de lado dejando que su flequillo callera sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos.

-No seas tan duro contigo, ya verás que los demás lograrán entenderlo…- le dijo Estados Unidos también queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de esto ultimo

-¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó Inglaterra

-Por supuesto que si, España no es alguien vengativo, y bueno… Francia… puede que él nos perdone porque no es tan malo- dijo modulando un poco el tono de su risa nerviosa que intentaba animar a Inglaterra.

-Ojalá tengas razón…- contestó Inglaterra.

-Está bien Iggy, tengo que volver antes de que Noruega despierte, solo quería ver como estabas- se despedía América

-Espera- le pidió la otra nación antes de que el rubio se alejara -¿Podrías aflojar las correas por favor?- le pidió

-Ah… no creo que sea buena idea-

-No haré nada malo, lo juro… es solo que duele mucho- agregó de nuevo retorciendo sus muñecas y el yankee pudo notar unas pequeñas manchas de sangre que habían caído a la cama producidas por las hebillas que flagelaban la piel de Inglaterra cada vez que este movía sus manos y tobillos.

-Está bien, pero solo las de las manos- accedió el ojiazul mirando sobre su hombro para luego desamarrar las correas viendo que efectivamente estas habían lastimado demasiado las muñecas de Inglaterra pues no solo tenían cortadas sino también estaban amoratadas.

-Gracias América- le agradeció Inglaterra en voz baja… y después… el yankee lamentó haber hecho aquello pues la risita escalofriante que se había grabado de manera perturbadora en su mente volvía a escucharse en la habitación.

-¡Gracias por ser tan idiota!- dijo Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba hacía el rubio y le rodeaba el cuello con las manos a la vez que trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

América apenas si pudo reaccionar ante el casi instantáneo ataque, abrió sus ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron cuando sintió la presión en su garganta que le impedía respirar al mismo tiempo que miraba los ojos azul brillante con tonos violeta de Inglaterra y esa sonrisa… la maldita sonrisa macabra que se extendía por la cara del británico hasta que las comisuras de sus labios casi tocaban sus orejas al mismo tiempo que las risas salían de su boca de manera involuntaria.

-I… Iggy… suéltame…- le ordenó América forzando su voz tratando de quitarse las manos de Inglaterra de encima sintiendo como sus pulmones comenzaban a doler por la falta de aire.

-Lo siento mi pequeño, pero fuiste demasiado estúpido y aparte me has traicionado igual que tu otro tonto e inútil hermano…- le dijo con rencor mezclado con las risas y el entrecejo fruncido que no combinaba con la sonrisa en su boca.

-Ig…gy- volvió a llamarle en un hilo de voz perdiendo la fuerza en sus brazos sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban y empezaba a marearse

-No me atraparan, oh… no no no no no lo harán- canturreaba poniendo más fuerza a la hora de estrangular a América que finalmente soltó los brazos de Inglaterra dejando caer sus manos pesadamente a sus lados a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban…

Inglaterra le dio un último apretón al cuello del americano y después lo soltó, el rubio cayó al piso y el ingles se desamarró las correas de los tobillos para luego bajar de la cama y poner al yankee en su lugar, amarrándolo bien y con la misma cautela con la que el estadounidense había entrado a su habitación, este salió… tal vez era hora de disfrazarse y escapar…

Caos y pánico eran las dos mejores palabras para describir el ambiente de la mañana siguiente, algunas naciones corrían por todo el hospital y sus cercanías tratando de buscar a Inglaterra que suponían no debía estar lejos pues aun estaba herido. A América prácticamente lo encerraron en su habitación y le pusieron vigilancia gracias a su estupidez de la noche anterior.

-¡¿Cómo que escapó!?- exclamó Alemania encolerizado cuando Japón le dio la noticia.

-Si… al parecer fue por la noche y de nuevo no sabemos dónde está- decía el moreno caminando detrás de Alemania que iba por el pasillo dando zancadas –Alemania-san ¿A dónde va?- le preguntó casi corriendo detrás del rubio que iba soltando lo que parecían bufidos y maldiciones.

-A detener al maldito, estoy seguro que va a regresar por Italia y si no lo hace Rumania y los demás van a querer que sea Italia el que lo busque y no lo voy a poner en peligro otra vez. Si Inglaterra tanto quiere un igual y un loco como él entonces lo va a tener- declaró con su voz casi gutural, encuadrando su cuerpo como si tuviera al británico enfrente de él justo para darle una paliza.

-¡Espere!- le pidió Japón corriendo y poniéndose delante de germano para que este se detuviera -¿Está pensando en también tomar esa poción?- le preguntó asustado

-No tengo otra opción- contestó Alemania empujando al japonés para seguir con su camino pero este otra vez se puso frente a él

-No puede hacer eso, no sabe qué clase de efecto tendrá la poción-

-No es momento de ponerse a pensar en los riesgos, estamos en una emergencia y hay que tomar medidas- Alemania alzó la voz haciendo que Japón se intimidara un poco ante el rubio que no parecía hacer eso por el bien del resto de las naciones… mas bien era por una en especial…

-Entonces no lo dejaré ir solo- dijo Japón con firmeza

-No voy a permitir…-

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso Alemania-san, le estoy diciendo que voy también y ya- dijo y Alemania pareció un poco renuente pero sabía que no haría cambiar de parecer a Japón ya que por mucho que este fuera alguien muy tranquilo era muy firme en sus decisiones y no escucharía razones ni pretextos así que el germano solo atinó a soltar un resoplido.

-Muy bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa- accedió Alemania ahora caminando junto con Japón.

Ambos sabían que los hermanos británicos, Noruega y Rumania no se habían deshecho de la poción que le habían dado a Italia, no cuando estaban conscientes de que tenían un gran y peligroso descubrimiento mágico al alcance de sus manos, así que debían tenerlo guardado; por lo tanto en menos de lo pensaron ya estaban en las respectivas habitaciones de hotel de dichas naciones revolviendo todo buscando la poción. Fue tras una hora después que la encontraron en la habitación de Gales, había cinco ampolletas llenas del líquido traslucido…

-Muy bien Japón ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó al japonés que no balbuceó antes de asentir con la cabeza; Alemania volvió a ver las ampolletas y le dio una a Japón.

Sin pensárselo mucho llenaron las jeringas con una cantidad prudente, sabiendo que si llenaban a tope tal vez quedarían igual de desquiciados que Inglaterra. Con una última respiración profunda clavaron las agujas en sus respectivos brazos y esperaron…

Una sensación de calidez les recorrió todo el torrente sanguíneo, pareciera que tuvieran agua caliente corriendo por sus venas mezclada con su sangre, pronto y sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se nublaron, como si les estuvieran sacudiendo la cabeza alborotando sus pensamientos y su propia consciencia… dejando que se desinhibieran, y la delgada línea que separaba lo bueno y lo malo se borraba lentamente.

El silencio inundaba la habitación, los dos dejaron caer las jeringas y fue Alemania el primero en hablar.

-¿Sabes Japón?- comenzó a decir, su voz ronca y profunda –Creo que he cambiado de opinión con respecto a una cosa-

Regresando al hospital, Italia trataba de entretenerse en algo, estaba malhumorado por el hecho de que no lo dejaban salir de ahí y tampoco nadie le explicaba que pasaba afuera y porque todos parecían tan alterados. Soltó algunas frases en italiano viendo como algunos enfermeros iban de un lado a otro en el pasillo junto con las enfermeras, hasta que vio de pronto a un par de personas que conocía pero al mismo tiempo le parecieron completos extraños…

-Hey Italia ¿Quieres salir a jugar o tú mamá no te deja?- le invitó Alemania que estaba en la puerta de su habitación, usando su playera negra y sobre sus hombros su camisola militar, hacía tanto que no lo veía en ese atuendo… sin embargo lo que realmente llamaba la atención aparte de la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios eran ese par de ojos violeta que estaban tan lejos de ser los azul celeste que siempre había tenido.

-Parece que le cortaron la lengua a Italia-_kun-_ comentó Japón de manera burlona, enfatizando con desdén el honorifico y riendo también con desprecio al ver la cara algo sorprendida de Italia quien después la cambió por una expresión que parecía divertida.

-Vaya, al parecer las señoritas me están invitando a una cita- les contestó los insultos Italia haciendo que los otros dos rieran.

-Deja tus frases de Casanova para alguna ramera barata de tu casa, tenemos trabajo- le ordenó Alemania metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón mientras que Italia se arrancaba el catéter con suero que tenía conectado a su mano junto con el resto de tubos que le habían puesto en el cuerpo.

-Otra vez como en los viejos tiempos- comentó Japón recargándose en la pared a la vez que Italia se paraba de la cama tomando su ropa.

-No, esta vez son mejores- aseguró el castaño y los tres sonrieron... las fuerzas del Eje volvían a reunirse.

/

**¿Se esperaban a dos personajes más en versión 2P? La verdad es que yo no, hasta hace dos días no tenía planeado incluir a nadie más pero… ¡Estúpidos videos de YouTube! Me incitan con sus AMV´s y sus MEP´s de los 2P y luego Alemania que se ve tan genial y ah… yo solo soy un alma débil…**

**En fin, mientras que América y Canadá regresan a la normalidad Inglaterra aun está loco y van por él jojojojo.**

**Cambiando de tema ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios! En serio gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo, no importa si el comentario es después de que haya actualizado, mientras sigan leyendo yo soy la cosa más feliz del mundo, y su comentario es un extra a mi felicidad, espero sigan haciéndolo y vean que pasará con estas naciones locas.**


	10. Chapter 10

INSaNiTY

Inglaterra llegó casi a rastras a su casa, con su mano derecha presionaba sus heridas del estomago mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la pared intentando mantenerse en pie. Entre sus quejidos dejaba escuchar una serie de risitas extrañas a la vez que sentía como las suturas comenzaban a reventarse.

-Oh que pena… mi hermoso chaleco- se lamentó mirando la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a expandirse por la prenda, era una suerte que hubiera logrado rescatar su ropa cuando escapó del hospital, ya suficientes sospechas había levantado al salir del edificio usando la bata blanca de algún doctor y por debajo la pijama que le habían obligado a usar mientras estuvo interno.

Como pudo arrastró una silla y se quitó el chaleco junto con la camisa que ya estaba algo empapada de sangre tan solo para encontrarse con que efectivamente, sus heridas de nuevo estaban abiertas. Chasqueó con su lengua y aun sonriente se limpió para luego vendar las heridas a la vez que canturreaba alguna canción para tratar de ignorar el dolor, tenía que tratar de sanar esas heridas antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlo pues estaba más que seguro de que no tardarían en dar con él… además de que tenía el ligero presentimiento de que tal vez su diversión no duraría mucho tiempo mas, por lo tanto lo mejor sería disfrutar hasta el último momento; y aquel pensamiento pasaba por su mente a la vez que acariciaba con ternura un chuchillo de hoja dentada mientras miraba el resplandor de sus ojos azules en el reflejo del metal afilado.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Romano se mantenía cabizbajo sentado a un lado de la cama de España en donde este reposaba envuelto en vendajes, el castaño tenía su cabeza enterrada entre sus manos y los ojos cerrados como intentando mantener la poca calma que le quedaba después de tantos sucesos desarrollados en tan poco tiempo: primero el ataque a España, luego su hermano convirtiéndose en un loco que nada tenía que ver con su tonto mellizo, después Inglaterra escapa y su hermano, el macho patatas y el asiático casualmente tampoco dan señales de vida…

_-_Maldición…- susurró cerrando sus dedos entre sus mechones de cabello y mordiéndose la lengua antes de gritar por la frustración.

-Tranquilo- le dijo entonces con voz ronca España que ponía su mano sobre la de Romano quien al instante alzó la cara para ver al ojiverde que recién despertaba y sintió como si le hubiesen quitado una tonelada de cemento de los hombros al encontrarse con la cara risueña del español que le acarició el cabello como siempre solía hacer y cuidando de no tocar cierto misterioso rizo.

-Eres un bastardo ¿Sabes el maldito susto que me diste?- le recriminó Romano con el seño fruncido, sin embargo tomaba la mano de España entre la suya tan fuerte que el hispano pensaba que en cualquier momento le iba a romper los dedos, aun así no borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Perdón- se disculpó soltando una risita que le provocó dolor así que hizo una mueca que hizo que Romano se sobresaltara un poco asustado.

-No te muevas o te vas a lastimar mas- le ordenó el italiano enfadado, o mejor dicho, preocupado.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse el español y Romano ya no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a quedarse pensativo sin soltar la mano de España que con su dedo pulgar acariciaba la mano de la otra nación.

-No te preocupes Roma, ya verás que todo sale bien- trató de consolarle España al otro que lo miró algo molesto.

-No seas idiota… nadie sabe dónde está ese bastardo de Inglaterra… mucho menos saben en donde se metió Veneciano- contestó Romano desviando la mirada para que España no notara su preocupación, pero era imposible ya que el ojiverde lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía descifrarlo con tan solo escucharlo hablar.

-Aun así, ya verás que todo esto llega a su fin… incluso Inglaterra volverá a la normalidad- dijo el español cerrando sus ojos un momento pues aun se sentía algo cansado y adolorido.

-Me sorprende que digas eso después de que ese bastardo te dejó así- comentó Romano viendo a España sonreír con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Inglaterra me ha dejado en peores estados…- contestó soltando una risita, esta vez abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Romano –Aunque si te hubiera hecho algo a ti no me hubiera importado matarlo- agregó con tono frío que hizo que la piel se le erizara al italiano que por un momento recordó al viejo España, el conquistador… así que por mero reflejo soltó la mano de este que pareció regresar a la normalidad y lo miró extrañado.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora solo quiero que Veneciano regrese…- dijo levantándose de su asiento tratando de excusar su acción anterior –Y que regrese entero- especificó metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Ita estará bien no es tan débil como parece- intentó tranquilizarle España

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó Romano recordando como su hermano mellizo había dejado la habitación en donde tuvo aquella pelea con el británico –pero Inglaterra tampoco es un inútil, y menos como está ahora-

-Roma… no estás pensando en hacer una locura ¿Verdad?- le cuestionó España a lo que Romano volteó a verlo con su clásico gesto malhumorado.

-Por supuesto que no, yo no soy como esos idiotas… no me voy a poner en riesgo solo para atrapar a un desquiciado- respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber España

-A comer algo, me has dejado muriéndome de hambre todos estos días- le espetó Romano saliendo de la habitación dándole a entender a España que no había comido gracias a la preocupación. España solo sonrió y vio la espalda del italiano alejarse por el pasillo, sintiéndose afortunado de tener un amante tan atento.

Mientras el italiano iba por el pasillo, Canadá, a quien le habían permitido salir un momento para ver a Francia, también iba por el mismo lugar por lo tanto no pudieron evitar cruzarse. Cuando Romano logró notar la presencia del rubio cerca de él aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearlo con su hombro tan fuerte que el ojiazul se llevó la mano a la parte golpeaba y soltó un leve quejido.

-¿Te dolió?- le preguntó Romano deteniéndose al escuchar la tenue voz de Canadá que tembló ligeramente al tener a Romano frente a él acercándosele de manera amenazante hasta finalmente acorralarlo contra la pared

-Ah… n… no- contestó temerosamente el rubio esperando que esa fuera la respuesta correcta antes de que el sureño fuera a golpearlo pues parecía tener todas las intenciones de hacerlo.

-Bueno… entonces déjame decirte que si te veo cerca de España voy a hacer que te duela de verdad y más vale que el yankee imbécil y el psicópata de Inglaterra también lo sepan- le amenazó con una mirada tan intensa que si estas fueran puñales, seguro Canadá ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-¡¿Entendiste!?- le gritó Romano por ultimo golpeando la pared rozando la mejilla del ojiazul con su puño haciendo que este diera un saltito.

-S… si- dijo Canadá todavía soportando el hecho de que Romano lo examinara con la mirada un largo rato hasta que este le soltó un par de groserías en italiano y se fue dejando al americano respirar tranquilo. Sabía que no podía culpar a Romano por su reacción después de todo lo que le habían hecho a España…

Canadá soltó un suspiro y siguió con su camino abrazando fuertemente al remendado Kumajirou que llevaba en brazos, a decir verdad temía ir a ver a Francia, sentía que este lo iba a repudiar y lo correría, pues era una reacción que podría esperarse de cualquiera que fuera visitado por su victimario; pero aun con todo eso quería verlo y saber que estaba bien, tenía que pedirle disculpas por las cosas horribles que le hizo aunque estas no justificaran sus tremendas acciones.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación del galo pero antes de siquiera dar un paso dentro se arrepintió y retrocedió a punto de marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas _petit_?- Le preguntó entonces Francia que había reparado en su presencia, así que Canadá apenas si asomó su cara por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con su timidez usual esperando de verdad una negativa por parte del francés que solo asintió con su cabeza y le dio un par de palmaditas a un hueco en su colchón indicándole que tomara asiento ahí.

Canadá obedeció y se sentó en la cama justo a un lado del rubio sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos aferrándose cada vez más a su osito blanco, hasta que no resistió más el remordimiento que le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

-¡Perdón Francia!- exclamó por fin agachando su cabeza esperando que su cabello pudiera esconder su rostro –En verdad… perdóname por todo lo que hice- decía tratando de que su voz no fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento, sintiendo de pronto la mano de Francia haciendo su flequillo hacía arriba para poder verlo bien a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas _mon amour_? Yo sé que no fue tu intención, es más, se que ni siquiera eras tú el que hacía esas cosas- le dijo con su galante sonrisa acariciando la mejilla del más joven que no creía lo que escuchaba ¿En serio Francia no le estaba recriminando su delito?

-Pe… pero- tartamudeo el canadiense esperando por lo menos un regaño

-Pero nada. ¿Recuerdas que cuando Inglaterra llegó yo pregunté quién eras tú? No lo preguntaba porque de verdad no supiera quién eras… lo hice porque sabía que ese tipo que cargaba el palo de hockey no era el pequeño niño lindo que yo crié… eras una persona completamente diferente- le explicó el ojiazul viendo como los ojos de Canadá se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Aun así, fui yo el que te hizo todo eso- volvió a culparse el muchacho y esta vez Francia lo jaló hacia él obligando a este a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho todavía lastimado.

-Deja de llorar así _petit_, me rompe el corazón verte de esa manera… además por mucho que fuera tu cuerpo el que actuara, tu mente no era la misma… igual pasa con Inglaterra y América. Conozco al cejón desde hace mucho tiempo así que lo he visto en el peor de sus momentos, incluso lo he visto en plena locura… pero ese tipo no era Inglaterra, solo era una versión bizarra y fabricada- dijo esta vez frunciendo un poco el seño dejando que Canadá siguiera sollozando en su pecho.

Al mismo tiempo, la dicha versión bizarra y fabricada de Inglaterra estaba en casa tratando de no moverse demasiado cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta anunciando la llegada de alguien, el británico no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas divertidas al pensar que sus captores no habían tardado tanto en llegar; pensó en escapar sin embargo aquello no llevaría a nada divertido ni interesante, tan solo a una persecución que no tendría fin, lo que en realidad sonaba muy aburrido, por lo tanto decidió abrir y solo enfrentar cualquier cosa que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

-Las ratas siempre regresan a su ratonera- dijo Italia con desprecio cuando Inglaterra abrió la puerta luciendo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es un placer volverte a ver Italia ¿Has reconsiderado mi oferta?- le preguntó el rubio sin evitar reír al final de la pregunta.

-Claro que no, ya te dije que los niños malcriados me desagradan así que he venido para enseñarte un poco de disciplina- dijo Italia acariciando su pequeño y delgado cuchillo como si estuviera embelesado al hacerlo, luego volvió a mirar al rubio que no dejaba desvanecer su sonrisa ni sus risas involuntarias.

-Espero que no te importe que haya traído compañía- agregó el italiano y al decir esto Alemania y Japón aparecieron a sus lados, Alemania sonreía abiertamente y algo de malicia se dejaba ver en su expresión divertida al igual que Japón quien tenía su mano bien puesta en el mango de su katana.

-Siempre tengo suficientes tazas para estas ocasiones, después de todo el té tiene un mejor sabor cuando se bebe en compañía de amigos- comentó el ingles enlazando sus dedos frente a su pecho como si en verdad estuviera emocionado por la idea de una gran fiesta de té.

-¿Y los amigos que te quieren matar también cuentan?- preguntó Alemania soltando un par de risas profundas apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Italia inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para mirar mejor a Inglaterra que hizo aun más ancha su sonrisa.

-Esos son los que espero con ansias- contestó Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cuchillo y estocaba a Alemania que fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacerse hacia atrás sin embargo el filo del cuchillo alcanzó a rozarle provocándole un corte en su pómulo debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-Comienza la fiesta y no avisan, estos occidentales, siempre tan maleducados- está vez fue Japón quien habló, desenvainando su katana y blandiéndola hacía Inglaterra que soltó una carcajada cuando el arma logró rasgar su ropa mas no su piel.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!- gritó y otra risotada neurótica se escapó de sus labios a la vez que retrocedía rápidamente

-Tú lo has pedido- murmuró Alemania cortando el cartucho de su pistola apuntando y disparándole a Inglaterra que sintió la bala rozar su mano logrando que un sangrado en ella. La sangre escurría por sus dedos pero aun así no soltaba su cuchillo que se veía empapado con el líquido rojo.

-_Germania, _espero que estés que estés oxidado y no estés disparando como una niña a propósito- exclamó Italia corriendo al ataque de Inglaterra que logró interceptar el cuchillo del italiano con el suyo, quedando el filo de su oponente a tan solo centímetros de sus ojos, sin embargo pudo empujarlo para alejarlo de él pero apenas lo hizo, la katana de Japón casi le rebana una pierna, cosa que evitó cuando logró patear el arma y someterla con su pie, pisando la punta fuertemente contra el piso.

-Y yo que pensaba que los mejores años de Inglaterra-san ya habían pasado… después de todo no ha hecho otra cosa más que enterrarse en té, libros y sus tristes recuerdos de gloria- comentó Japón fríamente tratando de recuperar su espada que seguía debajo del pie del británico quien soltó un par de risas breves.

-No me confundas contigo, mi querido amigo- le dijo a Japón quitando su pie y enterrando su cuchillo en el antebrazo del moreno que aun sostenía el mango de la katana.

-Hey, ponle atención a todos- le llamó entonces Alemania que hizo voltear a Inglaterra tan solo para recibir un puñetazo del germano que sonrió al ver como la nariz del ingles salpicaba sangre y daba un par de tropezones por el fuerte impacto contra su cara.

-Recuerda que somos tres- también dijo Italia tomándolo por el cabello en medio de su aturdimiento tan solo para enterrarle el cuchillo entre las costillas sin embargo Inglaterra aprovechó este momento para abrir las heridas que anteriormente había infringido en Italia con su propia arma haciendo que este se alejara de él al instante.

Japón no tardó mucho en unirse al ataque así que alzó su afilada espalda y la dirigió al rubio que sin titubear la detuvo con su mano desnuda ganándose por ello que su mano se viera flagelada y al igual que la cargaba su cuchillo, comenzara a sangrar en chorros que escurrían por su muñeca al mismo tiempo que clavaba su cuchillo bajo la axila del asiático que apenas si soltó un gruñido por el dolor.

-Que intrépido Inglaterra-san, tomar una katana por el filo es algo que pocos se atreven a hacer considerando que podría cortarle la mano en dos- dijo de manera forzada sintiendo el cuchillo dentro de su cuerpo.

-A veces me gusta hacer cosas peligrosas- contestó sonriendo a pesar de que la sangre de su nariz caía hasta sus labios y manchaba sus dientes que no había dejado de lucir gracias a su sonrisa.

-Me siento excluido por no traer un cuchillo, déjenme divertirme también- habló de nuevo Alemania sin importarle realmente que Japón estuviera siendo apuñalado así que sin pensarlo mucho se puso detrás del moreno y le propinó una patada a Inglaterra justo en el estomago sacándole el aire al británico y haciéndolo caer al piso abrazando su vientre tratando de tomar aire y soportando el dolor. 

-Oh vamos, Inglaterra… pensé que durarías un poco más de tiempo- le criticó Alemania con una media sonrisa en sus labios tomando del brazo al rubio y tratando de alzarlo viendo como este aun se cubría el estomago.

-Disculpa Alemania, pero no estoy bien del todo- se excusó el británico aun riendo un poco y quitándose la mano del estomago tan solo para alcanzar el brazo de Alemania y hacerle un par de cortes en él esperando así que lo soltara pero este solo se enfadó y en respuesta jaló al europeo hacía abajo para poder darle un certero rodillazo en el abdomen que lo hizo caer de rodillas buscando aire de nuevo.

-Deja de estar haciendo estupideces y terminemos con esto- le ordenó entonces Italia que de pronto parecía algo impaciente y muy malhumorado.

Alemania lo miró y después a Inglaterra que aun entre sus jadeos reía y sonreía como si esa sonrisa no se le fuera a borrar de la cara aunque tuviera a la mismísima muerte frente a él.

Entre golpes y jaloneos lo llevaron hasta la pequeña mesa de té, esa que aun tenía pedazos de porcelana regados por todo el ridículo mantel de encaje manchado de la infusión y la sangre. Japón golpeó la cabeza del rubio contra la mesa para que se quedase quieto y no le permitió levantarse mientras que Italia presionaba una de sus muñecas contra la mesa y Alemania hacía lo mismo con la otra.

-¿Y ahora que harán? ¿Romperme los brazos? Porque de ser así preferiría que lo hicieran en otro lado, no quiero que mi mantel se maltrate más de lo que ya está- les bromeó contra la mesa y sus brazos extendidos.

-Aun tienes humor para hacer bromas a pesar de estas horribles heridas- le susurró Japón al oído inclinándose sobre él y poniéndole una mano en el estomago, enterrando sus dedos en las heridas de Inglaterra abriéndolas una vez más. Inglaterra intentó sofocar sus gritos tras su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la sangre empapaba su ropa y goteaba por la mano de Japón que reía quedamente aun cerca de su oído sintiendo el líquido resbalar por sus dedos y su mano.

-La risa siempre es la mejor medicina- contestó Inglaterra de manera forzada riendo con la cara contra la mesa a punto de desvanecerse por el dolor que los dedos de Japón incrustándose en su piel abierta, producían.

-Estoy hablando en serio, terminemos esto- volvió a ordenarles Italia, esta vez mas enojado que antes, cosa que llamó la atención de Alemania que volteó a verlo notando como el italiano estaba un poco mas pálido y una capa de sudor en su frente hacía que el cabello se le pegara a la cara, luego pudo ver que al igual que Inglaterra, sus heridas estaban abiertas y sangraban.

-Parece que Italia está teniendo su periodo, terminemos para que pueda ir a casa y atender sus cosas de mujeres- se burló Alemania viendo como la sangre también manchaba la ropa de Italia que trató de ignorar la pésima broma del alemán.

Con una sola mano Alemania sometía la muñeca de Inglaterra mientras que con la otra sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo, esta estaba llena a tope de un líquido negro como el petróleo, substancia que el británico reconoció al instante… y justo como había pasado en casa de Escocia, su sonrisa se desvaneció pero esta vez su cara se pintó con una expresión de profundo terror.

-¡NO! ¡Eso no!- gritó comenzando a retorcerse bajo el agarre de las tres naciones intentando escapar.

-Si, esto si- le contradijo Japón que aun le hablaba al oído viendo como Alemania alzaba la manga de la camisa de Inglaterra que trataba de escapar usando toda su fuerza restante.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!- decía aterrorizado viendo como la aguja se acercaba a su piel e intentaba jalar sus brazos para soltarse de Alemania o de Italia que lo tenían bien prensado.

-Quédate en paz, carajo- dijo Italia usando sus dos manos para sostener bien la muñeca de Inglaterra que seguía gritando como desquiciado

-¡NO! ¡SE LOS RUEGO POR FAVOR ESO NO! Haré lo que sea… ¡LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME INYECTEN ESO! NO- seguía implorando con las lágrimas saliendo de sus raros ojos azul brillante con toques violeta.

-Vamos Inglaterra, la cordura no es algo tan malo- le dijo Alemania cuando le pinchó el brazo y escuchó el grito mas desgarrador que hubiese escuchado alguna vez, casi parecía que Inglaterra se había gastado sus cuerdas vocales en ese solo grito.

-¡No no no no no!- gritaba sin parar negando con su cabeza cuando el liquido comenzó a ser inyectado y entraba en su torrente sanguíneo.

Poco a poco los gritos fueron bajando de potencia al igual que los forcejeaos de Inglaterra se convertían en patéticos espasmos hasta que finalmente sus sus parpados se cerraron cayendo rendidos y finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Las otras tres naciones lo soltaron hasta unos minutos después de haberse cerciorado de que en realidad estaba desmayado y no fingiendo como había hecho anteriormente con Estados Unidos. Finalmente lo soltaron e Italia dejó caerse también en una silla llevándose una mano a sus heridas abiertas mientras respiraba profundo tratando de aguantar el dolor. Alemania se acercó unos pasos a él y le pasó un par de dedos por el flequillo que aun tenía pegado a su frente, Italia lo miró algo molesto por este gesto.

-Te ves peor que la mierda- le insultó Alemania sonriendo a lo que el italiano solo le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tocarlo –Vamos a casa… o al hospital- propuso viendo ahora a Inglaterra que yacía en el piso, cubierto de sangre y de vez en cuando su cuerpo se movía como si la poción estuviera haciéndole efecto en medio de sus sueños que seguramente no eran agradables.

El trío que alguna vez conformo las fuerzas del Eje tardó menos de lo esperado en cruzar las puertas de la sala de emergencias del hospital, aunque para ser sinceros nunca esperaron ser recibidos por Romano… o por lo menos no por esa extraña versión de Romano…

-¡Veneciano!- exclamó con un tono agudo que denotaba su tal vez demasiado exagerada preocupación.

El mencionado que caminaba con ayuda de Japón, volteo a ver a su mellizo que se abalanzaba hacía él en un asfixiante y doloroso abrazo.

-¡Vene, Vene! Mi adorado hermanito ¿Pero quién ha sido del desgraciado que te ha dejado en estas condiciones?- preguntaba restregando su mejilla contra la del menor que intentaba quitarse al sureño de encima antes de que le fuera a abrir más las heridas o lo hiciera vomitar…

-¡Quítate de encima! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le espetaba Italia tratando de escapar del abrazo lo que hacía parecer que los hermanos habían intercambiado cuerpos.

-Pasa que estaba tan preocupado que decidí ir a buscarlos pero apenas voy de salida y te encuentro en estas condiciones. Dime, fue ese Inglaterra el que te dejó así ¿Verdad?... oh mi dulce Vene, habrá que hacerle pagar por esto…- dijo Romano en un tono un poco más sombrío pasando sus manos por la espalda de su hermano menor hasta encontrar el cuchillo que este aun llevaba, arrebatándolo rápidamente, mirando con ojos fríos al inconsciente británico que era llevado en la espalda de Alemania, así que sin perder más tiempo soltó rápidamente a Veneciano y jaló por la llamativa corbata de moño a Inglaterra obligando en el acto a que Alemania se encorvara.

-¿Qué debería hacerle primero al infeliz que se ha atrevido a tocarle un pelo a mi adorado hermanito y a España?- preguntaba paseando el cuchillo por toda la cara de Inglaterra.

-Sacarle los ojos… cortarle la lengua… ah, nada de eso es elegante- dijo lamentándose y jugando con el cuchillo entre sus manos –Tiene que ser algo con clase, tal vez marcarlo con fierros calientes ¿Tú qué dices Vene? ¿Qué le vendría bien?- preguntó Romano sonriéndole a Italia que sintió escalofríos ante esa horrible sonrisa cariñosa y fraternal.

-Yo digo que todos ustedes deberían ir a que los examinaran y después a volver a la normalidad- se agregó entonces una voz extra que tenía un marcado acento escoses. Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Escocia que los miraba furioso con su pijama y un cigarrillo entre los labios, a la vez que por el pasillo llegaba Gales corriendo al parecer intentando alcanzarlo.

-¡No te pares de la cama así como así!- le regañó su hermano -¡Y no puedes fumar aquí!- dijo mientras le quitaba de la boca el cigarrillo.

-Cállate, eres peor que una madre- masculló el mayor sacando otro cigarro y sin prenderlo tan solo se lo puso en la boca –Ahora ustedes cuatro que se quisieron hacer los anti-héroes, dejen al tonto de Inglaterra para que lo traten y ustedes vayan a que les den el antídoto antes de que terminen igual de locos que él- les ordenó y a juzgar por su semblante, no tenía ganas de ser contradicho así que sin decir nada las otras naciones hicieron caso; después de todo estaban cansadas y heridas además de que Romano a pesar de sus deseos de tortura inhumana estaba más preocupado por su mellizo.

Inglaterra nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó dormido, no supo si fueron horas o días, tan solo sabía que su cuerpo sentía un cansancio insoportable, parecido a no haber dormido en siglos y trabajar sin parar, por lo tanto el abrir sus ojos fue una tarea casi imposible pero logró que sus parpados le hicieran caso, así que lo primero que vio fueron el par de iris zafiro de América.

-América…- pronunció con su voz ronca sintiendo como la garganta le dolía un poco además de que su lengua apenas si podía moverse.

-Iggy, eres tú ¿Ahora si eres tú de verdad?- le preguntó el yankee examinando con la mirada al rubio que trataba de asimilar que pasaba y donde estaba.

-¿Quién mas podría ser, tonto?- dijo Inglaterra viendo como el americano soltaba el aire que al parecer había estado aguantando y lo abrazó tan fuerte que sintió un dolor punzante en su abdomen.

-Iggy, volviste- le dijo el rubio entre risas sin soltarlo, tocando su rostro y su cabello, pegando su frente a la del británico para ver bien ese par de ojos que habían vuelto a ser de un verde intenso –En serio eres tú- volvió a decir atrapando el rostro de Inglaterra entre sus manos rozando sus narices tan aliviado de saber que el Inglaterra que conocía estaba de vuelta y el loco psicópata ya no existía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el desorientado Inglaterra queriendo separar al rubio pero cuando lo intentó cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos y tobillos estaban sujetos a la cama. La Gran Bretaña estaba a punto de pedir una explicación sin embargo como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza, todos los recuerdos de los días pasados le llegaron a la mente junto con un torrente de imágenes.

-¡América!- exclamó asustado, sobresaltando de paso al ojiazul -¡América! ¿Qué hice?... ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Todos… todos ellos… yo- comenzaba a decir tratando de ordenar sus ideas para poder hablar pero eran tantas emociones que le era imposible así que solo atinó a llorar asustado por las memorias de sus propias acciones

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Estados Unidos intentando mantenerlo calmado para que no fuera a reventarse las suturas de nuevo, pero este estaba tan asustado que no sabía qué hacer, si debía salir de ahí y buscar a quienes había atacado o solo ir por ahí y preguntar por si estaban bien.

-América… ¿Dónde están? Canadá, Francia, España, Escocia, Sealand, Italia, Japón… ¡Dime dónde están!- le exigió aun forcejeando en su cama.

-Aquí estamos, y estamos bien- le dijo entonces la voz de Francia que ayudado de Canadá, igual que España, Escocia, los hermanos italianos, Japón, Alemania y sus hermanos Gales y el par de Irlanda.

Inglaterra abrió la boca para suplicarles perdón e intentar explicarles lo que había sucedido con ese hechizo defectuoso aunque no pudo pues apenas abrió la boca, las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos y sus mejillas gracias a lo mal que se sentía, un remordimiento que le recorría todo el pecho y casi lo sofocaba, un pesar que le robaba las palabras porque sabía que no merecía el perdón por tan atroces actos ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía hablar y se sentía tan mal que dolía más su carga de consciencia que las mismas heridas que aun le punzaban.

-Pe… perdón- tan solo eso alcanzó a decir en medio de su pesar y su llanto. Lo repitió tantas veces que si seguía podría haberse quedado afónico, y aun así nadie lo interrumpió de sus disculpas.

-Bueno, después de escuchar al cejudo disculpándose más de mil veces, creo que ahora puedo morir tranquilo- dijo Francia en tono bromista.

-Ya somos dos- coincidió España riendo con él.

-Yo no lo perdono- espetó Romano que de nuevo era el mismo de siempre y se mantenía con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Ve~ hermanito, no seas malo- le pidió Veneciano queriendo abrazar al mayor pero este se lo impidió pues le había dicho cientos de veces que aquellos abrazos que le dio no iban en serio, todo había sido obra de la magia.

-Si, si… esto es tan conmovedor, nadie tiene nada contra Inglaterra pero aun queda saber qué dirán sus superiores, esto no es algo que se arregle con una disculpa solamente- les interrumpió Escocia y era verdad.

Después de que Inglaterra fue dado de alta, tuvo que enfrentarse a todo un juicio junto con Estados Unidos y Canadá. Los superiores de las Naciones Unidos y sobre todo de las naciones afectadas fueron los jueces, algunos aun tenían la intención de una declaración de guerra sin embargo esta fue declinada ya que ninguna parte del territorio había sido atacada, ni siquiera civiles pero aun con esto se llegó al acuerdo de una compensación económica que para nada agradó a los superiores de ambos americanos ni mucho menos de la isla que se vio más afectada en este rubro.

También se les mandó a quedar bajo estricta vigilancia hasta que se ordenara lo contrario además de que a Inglaterra se le fue terminantemente prohibido el uso de la magia hasta nuevo aviso así que los libros de hechizos y los ingredientes mágicos estuvieron bajo llave y esta, en custodia de Escocia. Finalmente tras varias disculpas públicas, (y mentirle a Sealand diciéndole que quien lo había atacado era el gemelo malvado de Inglaterra) las naciones retomaron poco a poco su rutina… lejos de la locura que alguna vez les había consumido cada parte de sus cerebros, esa que todos llevamos y pocos se atreven a quitarles los grilletes y dejar libres bajo su propio riesgo.

FIN

/

**¡Terminado! Uffff, con este capi doy fin a INSaNiTY y miiiiil millones de gracias a todos quienes me incitaron a que esta historia no quedara en un triste One Shot, al final fue un verdadero reto hacer este fic, nunca había descrito tantas escenas de pelea así que mis lagrimas de sangre se quedan en estos capítulos junto con mi amor.**

**Al final hubo una aparición de Romano2P ya que algunas personas decían que les gustaría ver una aparición de él y bueno, ya saben que mi voluntad es débil y pues decidí rendirme ante los encantos de Roma.**

**Bueno, de nuevo un millón de gracias por sus comentarios y seguir esta humilde publicación, la verdad los aprecio como no tienen una idea y pues espero hayan disfrutado este ultimo capitulo y mi extraña versión de los personajes en 2P. Otra vez gracias y ¡Nos leemos entre fics!**


End file.
